Hell Hath No Fury
by Concretegirl16
Summary: Haley is forced to take a job working for fashions own Brooke Davis. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hell Hath No Fury:

Haley James just graduated from Stanford University with a degree in literature. But her long time boyfriend Jake Jaglieski was just offer a job as a chef at a famous resturant in New York City. So she decided to follow him because her best friends Lucas and Peyton lived there as well.But once there Haley has a hard time finding a job as a journalist. Enter Clothes over Bros. The famous Brooke Davis was looking for a personal assistant and after some pusueding Haley is hired. It's there that she meets Nathan Scott. Famous write and copy editor. Will she give into temtasion?

This story is kind of based off of The Devil Wears Prada. There will be some Brucas and maybe Jeyton later. Let me know if you think I should write it or not. If I get a few responces tonight I will post the first chapter ASAP.

I do not own One Tree Hill nor any of the charectors. I also do not own any right to the Devil Weras Prada.


	2. New York, New York

New York, New York.

Beautiful and sunny California. That where Haley called home for the last four years. It was deferent at first. She was used to the small town. She grew up in Tree Hill North Carolina after all. But she would be lying if she said she didn't love every minute of her life here. One year after she had started school at Stanford University she had met and fell in love with Jake Jaglieski. He was a culinary student at California, culinary academy. Now three years later here she was. It was graduation day. Saying she was excited would be an understatement. She was looking up at the stage as one of her professors gave their speech. This was it. She made it. Finally they started to hand out the classes degrees. Her name was called and she walked up to the stage. She noticed Jake standing up and clapping for her. He had graduated last year. Sitting next to him were her mom and dad Jimmy and Lydia James. She shook all the teachers hands who were up on stage and went back to her seat. Soon the ceremony was over and Haley was running to her boyfriend.

"Jake." She said smileing.

"Hey baby. Congratulations. You did it."

"Thanks. We going out?"

"We sure are. You don't think I would take care of my girl on her big day? Come on now Hales. You should know better then that." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah ok prince charming. Where's my mom and dad?"

"They said they were running late and to tell you they are proud of you."

"Oh how sweet of them." She said with sargassum dripping in her tone.

"Well hey...at least you got me." He said placing a light kiss in her lips. "So we ready to celebrate?"

"Hell yes. Let's go."

After a short drive they pulled into the parking lot of Ruth Chris stake house. This was their favorite place to eat. It was pricey. But still their favorite none the less. They were seated right away.

"So Hales...I kinda have some thing to tell you."

"Uh oh. Should I be worried?"

"Oh no. It's good news. Or at least I think it's good."

"Ok what is it?" She said as she looked over her menu.

"I was offered a job at a really nice restaurant. I can start as soon as Monday if I take it."

"Wow Jake. That's great. I am so proud of you. This really is calls for celebration."

"Well...there's more."

"More? Wow. Ok lay it on me hot shot." She smiled at her new nick name for him.

"OK. Haley...you know I love you right?"

"I love you to Jakey."

"Ok here goes nothing. The job is in New York."

"Oh wow. Um...that's...I...I don;t know what to say."

"Haley...I want to take it. It would be a really great opportunity for me." Jake took a deep breath before he continued. "I want you to come with me. I don't think I couldn't do it without you Hales."

"Jake...this is really big. I guess I could go I mean...I...I do have friends in New York, and I would love to see them. But there would be so much to do before then. I need to pack and..."

"Hales...you're rambling. SO is that a yes?"

"Yeah I think it is." She said finally looking into his eyes and smiling. "Oh Jake I am so proud of you." She scooted over next to him and wrapped him in her arms hugging him.

"Thanks Hales. I'm proud of you too. I think you'll do well in New York. It'll be great. I promise."

The two ate their dinners and soon found themselfs back at Jake's apartment. He showed her the letter from the New York. It was a place called Sardi's. It was a really nice place too. HE was so excited. How could she say no to him. Besides he was right. There would be just as many job opportunities there as there was here. Plus she was looking forward to seeing Lucas again. They were best friends almost all their lives. It had been a while sense she saw him. That's when it hit her.

"Jake do you have a place to stay once we're there?"

"No actually...I don't. I was going to check into a hotel and stay there until I found a place. What about you?"

"I think I have a place. For both of us actually. Let me use your phone."

"Of coarse. You know you don't have to ask."

"Thanks." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before dialing the all to familiar number.

Ring...Ring.

"Hello?"

"Lucas hey...it's Haley."

"Hey Haley-bop. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Actually...I'm moving to New York."

"WHAT? HALEY THAT'S SO GREAT."

"Yeah thanks. Now that you blew my ear drum can I please finish what I was saying?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. What's up?"

"Well...my boyfriend Jake just got a job there and we have to be there by Monday. But he has no where to stay. I was wondering if maybe you could give him your couch until he gets on his feet?"

"Yeah. Not a problem. What about you? Where are you going to stay? I mean you can sleep with me in my bed like we did growing up but somehow I don't think Jeak would like that very much."

"No wonder we're friends." She said laughing at his rambling.

"Yeah I know right."

"I was actually hoping that maybe Peyton would let me stay with her. What do you think?" All though She and Lucas were best friends sense they were like 8 years old. Peyton joined their friendship at the age of 12. Lucas and Peyton dated off and on but decided they were better friends. Ever sense then though you never saw one without the other.

"I think she would love that. She misses you Hales. So do I."

"Well now you'll get to see a lot more of me."

"That's great Hales. So tell me about this boyfriend of yours. I mean is he good to you? I don't need to kick his ass or anything do I?"

"No there will be none of that. No he's great. He's always been really good to me. He a chef. He just got a job at Sardi's. You ever heard of it?"

"Wow. That's a nice place. I took my mom there when she came out for a visit. How did he manage that?"

"Well he was top of his class here and he is an amazing cook. He definitely deserves it."

"Well that's a plus. A roommate that can cook. I like him already."

"Well Lucas I hate to cut this short but I have to give Peyton a call. But I will be seeing you in a few days."

"Ok Haley. I can't wait. See you then."

"Bye Luke."

She hung up the phone and turned around to face Jake. He was looking at her confused. But she could see hope in his eyes. He really didn't want to sleep in a hotel.

"Luke said you can stay with him." He gave her a little excited laugh and picked her up and twirled her around. He was really falling for this girl. She took care of him. He hoped she felt the same.

"That is so great. I'm gonna start packing. You do your thing." He kissed her on the cheek and went to his room. Haley picked up the phone once again to call Peyton.

"Hello?"

"P. Sawyer, I know you were not sleeping."

"Well hells bells if it isn't Haley James. What can I do you for girlie?"

"Well...you could give me a place to sleep."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm moving to New York this weekend. I need a place to stay. What do you say?"

"I say hell yes. Get you scrawny ass here and you can stay as long as you like."

"Really? Thanks Peyt."

"So what's bring you to the dark side anyway?"

"My boyfriend actually. HE was just offered a job there. He asked me to come with him."

"So what? You guy's aren't going to live together?"

"No. I don't think we're ready for that."

"But he asked you to move to New York with him?"

"Well, we don't want to be apart either. It complicated. I just don't want to move in yet."

"Is this about the big bad sex issue?"

"No. He's knows about that. I just...I'm not ready to share my personal space with him yet."

"What ever you say Haley. I'll get the extra room ready for you. Where's he staying?"

"With Luke actually. I already talk to him."

"Oh...oh..I am hurt. You called Lucas before me."

"Oh stop. You know I love you just as much."

"I don't know Haley. I think you love him more."

"No. I love you more P. Sawyer. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes. Thank you. So when you coming?"

"We should be there Monday."

"Ok. Awesome. I look forward to seeing you."

"Me Too. Night Peyt."

"Nighty night Hales."

Haley walked into Jake's room. She could help but laugh. He was supposed to be packing, But here he was passed out on the bed. She was starting to get excited about the move. Just being able to be with her best friends again and have her boyfriend with her was enough to make her want to jump for joy. She wasn't ready to go home yet so she decided to start what he slacked on. She packed up most of his room before she looked at the clock. It was 1 am. She still wasn't tired. She went to work on the kitchen. She could always do her place tomorrow. Around 3 am she fell asleep right in the middle of the floor of the kitchen. Soon Jake would wake up and find her there. He was really lucky to have her. There was no way he could leave her behind. Sense he met her she had somehow made his life much brighter. HE didn't intend on letting that go anytime soon. This was all new to him. But he was loving ever second of it.

A/N: Ok just to clear things up. Sardi's is a real place. I looked it up on the web. Yes this will be a Naley story. A few people said they didn't see Nathan as an editor so if you have any ideas of what he could be instead let me know. Thank you all for your reviews. They really make me want to continue with my writing. If anyone has any questions I will be happy to answer them. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think.

-Bathany


	3. City That Doesn't Sleep

City That Doesn't Sleep:

Haley just finished taping up the last box from her apartment and handed it off to one of the moving guys. They hired a team to move their stuff to New York for them. She took one last look around before walking out and closing her door for the last time. She thought she would feel some kind of sadness for leaving but instead she was excited. She was moving closer to her two best friends. Of coarse there were going to be things she missed about living here, but she saw this as the beginning of the rest of her life. She was stading in front of her door when some came walking up to her.

"Haley Marie James, I know you are not about to go get all emotional on me. But if that's true I might just have to kill you."

"Oh no Erica Kerin Marsh, YOU did not just show up after all the packing was already done. You loser."

"What can I say? I'm not good at getting my hands dirty. I didn't even pack my own things when I moved. Why would I start now?"

"You are such a girl."

"Well...yeah. So when do you leave?"

"In about two hours. I'm a little scared but excited."

"I would be too. You moving to New York. That is like every writers dream. Almost all of them get their big starts in a big city. Not that LA isn't big but you know what I mean."

"Yeah sure." Haley said with a little laugh.

"Oh I'm going to miss you Haley. You have been my best friend. You helped me out a lot in times of need."

"Right. I tutored you. I helped get you through classes because you would rather party then study."

"Still you helped me didn't you? Anyway...I love you girlie. You are the best. You'll keep in touch right?"

"Of coarse I will. You can even come to visit."

"I'm all over it. Well I actually was on my way to work. I know funny right? Me working. But I start today other wise I would have spent every last minute with you and boyfriend. Take care of yourself Haley. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Erica gave her a wink and pulled her into a hug. A few tears fell from her eyes but she wasn't the crying type so she didn't let Haley see them. Haley touches people life's without even realizing it. And like that Haley was alone.

Two hours later she was standing in front of the airport waiting for Jake to show up. She was always one for being a little early incase something goes wrong or their traffic on the way. But Jake was the type to show up three minutes before take off kind of thing. As perfect as Jake was for her that was one thing about him she wasn't to please with. Finally she saw a taxi pulling up and Jake hopped out.

"Haley I am so sorry. I know how much you hate it when I'm late, but I promise this time it was for good reason. I left my phone in the truck of one the moving vans and had to go all the way down to your place only to see they were already gone. Then I thought I would try to catch them but no such luck. I am so sorry."

"It's ok. But it's your lucky day. I have your phone. Now let's get going before the plane takes off without us please?"

"Your not mad?"

"Not as long as we make it to the plane on time. Let's go." She said using her hand to make get going motion.

Luckily they made it to the plane just before it took off. They got settled in and Haley was frantically looking through the flyers manual. To say she was nervous would be a very big understatement. She had never flown before. She drove from Tree Hill to California. She hated flying. Jake looked at her and could see she was getting more scared by the minute. He took her hand in his and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey...it's ok. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen ok?"

"Oh yeah...I know that."

"So why are you afraid of flying?"

"I'm not afraid of flying." She said planting herself into her seat.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Dying a firery death from the plane exploding." She gripped his hand with one of her hands and the arm rest with her other. Jake couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She was so child like at times it was cute. That was one of things that made him love her so much. Her innocence. IT made him want to protect her.

"Well I promise you. Nothing is going to happen. Why don't you relax and try to get some sleep. We have long ride ahead of us and no layovers. But I am here ok?"

"Ok. I'll...I'll try. Do you think maybe I could have one of those little bottles of alcohol to help calm my nerves?"

"You don't drink."

"Today I do."

The plane took off and Haley was no where near calming down. Every little movement made her jump. She had four little bottles of vodka sitting in front of her and all they managed to do was make her more jumpy. All through she WAS starting to see double. About 30 minutes into the plane ride the little screens from the shelf came down to show the on flight movie. Jake noticed that Haley was still jumpy so he put the arm rest between them up and pulled her into his side. The only thing he could think of doing was forcing her to lay down in his lap and stroke her hair. Lucky for him it worked. She fell asleep. He watched her as she slept and found himself some how in a trance. She never thought of herself as beautiful but to Jake she was stunning. Finally six hours after the plane took off they were getting ready to touch down. Jake decided now was the perfect time to try to wake up his sleeping beauty.

"Hey princess. It's time to wake up."

"Mmmm...maybe you should kiss me to wake me up. Isn't that how it works in the fairy tales?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." He smiled down at her. She still had her eyes closed but was awake. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Then her eyes opened.

"That's better." She winked at him then sat up. "Oh I will be so glad to be out on solid land. I swear I am never flying again. Jakey? Would you mind getting my bag from the overhead please?"

"Sure thing Hales." It took about 30 minutes just to get off the plane. Haley almost bowed down and kissed to floor once she was out of the terminal. Jake couldn't help but laugh at his girl friends antics. "Ok drama queen let's go get our bags shall we?"

"Yeah let's go." She wrapped an arm around his waist and they walked out to baggage claim. Once they came around the corner Haley let out a high pitched squill. She took off running and left a very confused Jake. He noticed a blond haired guy smiling at her as she jumped into his arms.

"Lucas...I am so happy to see you. You have no idea."

"Yeah I know Haley-bop."

"Oh you just had to pull that out didn't you?"

"Of coarse. Any chance I get to embarrass my best friend I'm gonna take it."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"I try. Oh it's so good to see you Hales." He pulled her into the biggest hug ever and kissed her forehead. Jake almost felt jealous at the way the two interacted. But he knew that this had to be the one and only Lucas Roe.

"Lucas I missed you so much. I didn't know how much til just now. I love you. In a sibling kind of way. Eww...don't go there." Haley said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't remember ever being this happy. But being here with Luke standing in front of her she felt safe.

"Don't worry Hales I knew what you meant. Trust me. I would cry but my male ego kinda forbids me not to." Just then a curly blond haired girl came walking up.

"Oh please. Your male ego didn't stop you from crying when Haley kicked your ass in the 9th grade."

"Hey she hits hard."

"Whatever. Hey girly." Peyton said as she pulled Haley into a hug. Jake found himself drawn to the ridiculous bantter of the three friends. "So where is this new boy toy of yours? Don't tell me he came to his senses already and left." She said with as laugh as Haley playfully hit her on the arm. "Your right Luke she does hit hard." Peyton was rubbing the area where she was just hit. Haley pulled the two over to where Jake was still standing.

"Guys this is my boyfriend Jake. Jake this is Lucas and Peyton."

"It's nice to finally put faces to the names. I have heard so much about the two of you."

"Yeah you too." Lucas said shaking his hand. He was a little surprised. Jake was nothing like the guys Haley usually dated. If you were to look at her last two boyfriend Felix who was an egotistical jackass and Chris who you could pretty much describe in the same way. She liked the fun and flirtatious bad boys. But maybe things have changed. "Well Peyton already picked up you guys' bags so we should be all set to go."

"What? You made the girl do all the dirty work?"

"Well see...I knew that I was the one that you were just dieing to see when you came out of the terminal so I just let Peyton to do it all."

"You can be such an ass sometimes. But your right. But how did you know witch bags were ours?" Haley said turning to Peyton.

"Well your was easy Hales. You have had the same set of luggage sense the 8th grade. It didn't take me long to find yours. But Jakes I had to sit and read all the tags to get the right ones. I just hope I got all of them."

"Hey...I like my luggage. I know it fits everything I need thank you very much."

"Haley, I'm pretty sure there is other luggage out there that you can find that will fit everything as well."

"Well...I don't want too." The four shared a laugh over Haley's child like pout that now graced her face.

After they all pilled into Lucas' SUV they decided to just head to their own places to get settled for the night. Haley was tired even though she had slept almost the whole time on the plane. Now that the excitement of seeing her friends had worn off the head ache from the alcohol was setting in. Plus Jake needed to get acquainted with Lucas so that there was no uncomfortable silences. Lucas dropped the girls off and let Jake say his goodbyes to Haley before taking off. Peyton Lead Haley up to her apartment witch was more like a loft. It was one huge room with the kitchen set in the middle of the room. With was just like a round bar with a stove and sink. No dish washer. To the left of that was where he couch and tv were. To the right was a dinning table that look liked it came right out of one of those old fifties diners. Strait ahead was a wall of windows. There were two rooms located off to the left of the TV area, with a bath room linking them together. Peyton showed her with room was hers. Haley was relieved to see there was already a bed set up for her.

"Peyton this place is awsome. How did you find it?"

"Well remember a long time ago I told you that my "Real" mom came into my life that died on me a few months later?"

"Yeah. Peyton I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Oh don't worry about it. Anyway...this was her place. She left it to me."

"Wow. That's sweet. Thanks for letting me stay here Peyt."

"No worries. It's going to be nice to have someone around to help pick up the slack. I'm glad your staying here."

"Me too. God it's good to see you again." Haley said taking her friend into another hug.

"Yeah you too Hales."

Meanwhile across town at Lucas' place he and Jake were trying to get to know each other. It got easier once Lucas found out Jake played basketball.

"Well if you like basketball you will like it here. I made a court on the roof. Since I'm on the top floor I don't have to worry about disturbing anyone."

"That's awsome. Basketball is a good way to relax for me."

"Yeah me too. I would have played collage ball but I had this thing called HCM. It's a heart condition. But I am now doing what I loved the most aside from basketball. I am working on my first novel."

"Oh yeah? How's that coming along?" Lucas was nodding his head yes.

"Not to good." He said smiling. "Well this is it. Sorry but there is only one room so...you'll hitting the couch until you can get on your feet."

"Hey that's ok. It's still better then a stupid hotel. I hare hotels. They creep me out for some reason."

"Okaaaay. Well...anyway. I know your beat but...you want to maybe play some NBA live?"

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all night."

Lucas liked this guy. He was nice. Funny. He thought that he was perfect for Haley. Finally someone to treat her good. She deserved it. But for some reason her had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that said that something wasn't right between the two. But he hoped he was wrong.

A/N: Ok there it is. What do you think? Just so you know...Nathan is going to be in the next chapter. I decided to make him a model. What do you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the charectors.


	4. How to Succeed in Business

How Succeed in Business:

Haley woke up and at ifrst she didn't remember where she was. But then it hit her. This was now her home. She and Peyton stayed up almost all night talking. Peyton told her that she wanted Haley to be her roommate. That she didn't want Haley to even bother trying to find her own place. Haley gladly excepted. Pulling herself out of bed Haley could smell the aroma a mushroom and cheese omelet. Peyton knew that was her favorite.

"Mmmmm. Something smells good. I knew I kept you around for a reason. All though food is what I have Jake for." She smiled at Peyton who just sat a plate of food down for Haley.

"Yeah but I still make the best omelets." Haley takes a bite.

"Mmmm. Yeah I would have to agree on that. Got I am starving."

"Well maybe you should have let me order that pizza last night huh?"

"Yeah. I didn't think I was going to be this hungry when I woke up. So what are you doing today.?" Haley said while still shoveling food in her mouth.

"Working. I have a art showing coming up in a month and I need to start prepping. You should come by. We can grab some lunch."

"Sounds good but...zoom in on my empty wallet. I actually have to see about getting myself a job. I submitted a few apps before I got here but no newspapers or even magazines are hiring right now. So it's look to the old want adds." Haley said as she snatched the newspaper up from in front of Peyton. "You weren't reading this were you?"

"Oh no. I was just zoning out at theses things on it. You know...the WORDS."

"Well it's for the greater good. I promise."

"Yeah yeah. I have to get going anyway you bum."

"Have a good day sweetheart." Haley said batting her eyes at Peyton.

Haley looked down at the paper and started to circle anything that looked worth her while. That's when her eyes wondered to a big add in the center of the paper. "Fashions own Brooke Davis, is looking for a new assistant." There was more there but Haley didn't bother reading it. She got up and went to get ready. This might not be such a bad idea. At least it will get her foot in the door. Everyone knew who Brooke Davis was. If she could snag this job then maybe she could get a good word in for a job later on as a writer.

Meanwhile across town Brooke was busy yelling at some of the models that were hired for the summer layout. Nathan Scott was among those in her line of fire. He was a confident guy. He knew he was hot. He grew up playing basketball but blew his knee out his second year in collage. That's when he met Brooke. She was at one of his games and insisted he join her modeling team. After losing his chances at playing ball he figured he had nothing to lose. So here he was sitting in Brookes office and listening to The "Devil" herself drone on.

"I can't believe how careless you all are. How stupid can you be? I hired you to be professionals. Not to go out the night before a big shot and get drunk off you asses. Nathan I expected better from you. You can really go far in this business. But to get there you need me. If you keep this up you're going to find yourself without a job. Now get you asses in geer. Look at these photos. They are the most horrible things I have ever seen in my years as a designer. My summer line is going to be such a big hit. But how are you supposed to help make it look good if you yourselves look like ass? Get out of my office. You make me sick. There's another shot tomorrow. You better be ready."

"Man she is harsh." Marcus one of the other models said walking out.

"I heard that." Brooke called from behind her desk. She sat down busying herself with the sketches that were sent over. Victoria's Secret just picked up a line for their sleepingwear. Also Abercrombie & Fitch just picked up a swim line. That's what she needed the models for. She scoffed again just at the thought of their idioticy.

Nathan was walking out of Brooke office. That's when he noticed that Rachel was now there. He was hoping to aviod seeing her. Every time he did she practically threw herself at him.

"Nathan..." She said running up to him.

"Hi Rachel."

"You're looking very hot today Mr. Scott."

"Um...thanks Rachel." He said taking a step back from her.

"So I was thinking."

"What can I do for you?"

"I think we should go out. Maybe go back to my place after?"

"Gee Rach...as nice as it sounds. I'm busy."

"I didn't say when."

"I'm busy all the time. Speaking of...I better be going. Don't want Brooke Devil to yell some more." He said as he side stepped Rachel. For some reason she just never got the point. She was nice enough but Nathan was tired of those type of girls. He was ready for a change. He wanted something more. Something ti fill that empty feeling in his life. Just then he was knocked out of his thoughts by someone running into him.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm such a klutz "

Nathan's breath caught in his throat. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Ok maybe she could use a little pick me up on her looks. But her brown eyes were those of an angel. The way her auburn hair framed her face in little whisps made his heart melt.

"No...it's fine. I wasn't paying attention either. I was kind of lost in my own thoughts."

"Oh...well...I should go. I have an interview to get to."

"Well what floor? Maybe I can help you." He said not ready for her to leave his sight."

"Ummm...very top floor actually."

"Oh no...you're going for the assistants position for Brooke "She Devil" Davis?"

"Yeah." She said with a little laugh. "I'm sure she not the Devil."

"Oh just wait. Well I better let you go. You really don't want to be late."

"Thanks. Ummm I'm Haley."

"Nathan."

"Nice meeting you Nathan."

"It was my pleasure Haley."

Haley nervously wrapped a stray hair behind her ear as she walked off. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She shook all thoughts of this new guy from her mind as she headed up to her meeting. Nathan just watched as she walked away. He wasn't able to take his eyes off of her until she was in the elevator. Haley walks into an office full of people bustling around. She noticed a Red head sitting outside the big glass doors that read Mrs. Davis. She walked up to her to introduce herself.

"Um... hi. I'm Haley James. I'm here for the interview."

"Oh...right." She said laughing as she looked Haley up and down. "Oh you're serious. Oh umm. Just a moment. You can take a seat over there. I'm sure she will be right with you." The red head said in a sugar sweet voice. It seemed like Haley was waiting there forever. Just then a woman with long brown hair came walking out.

" Rachel tell the modeling agency I will NOT approve that girl they sent over this morning. I asked for clean, athletic, maybe even smiley. But do they give me what I ask for? No! Instead they send me some dirty skank. Oh and RSVP to that dinner with Simone, then call my scumbag of an ex and remind him that the parent/teacher conference is tonight. Then call my fiance and tell him to "Please" meet me for dinner at our place. Also send back the photos for the summer layout, honestly is it to much to ask for them to stay sober for once in their life? Am I reaching for the stars here? NOT really. Plus tell Mouth I would like to see him as soon as possible. Who's that?"

"Nobody. Um...she's your 1:00. I'll just send her on her way." She said going to stand up."

"Is that what I said. I don't recall telling you to do such a thing. Send her in." Brooke said walking back in her office.

"She'll see you now." Rachel said with a fake smile. Haley walked in and saw Brooke looking down at some paper work on her desk.

"Um...hi. I'm Haley James. I'm here for an interview."

"Have a seat." She said not even bothering to look up. Once she finally did she put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. "Um...I'm sorry. But is this a joke?"

"What? Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Well sweetie, I don't know if you realized this but this is the fashion business and to work in it you have to have a sense of fashion. Your hair...just ekk. And you're clothes no offence are sort of last year. If you know what I mean."

"Well I think that's a matter of opinion."

"I'm sorry was I asking? No!."

"Look...I know I am not a skinny as most of the girls here and that I may not have the money to keep my wardrobe up to date. But I can promise I will work twice as hard as anyone in here. I know what I am doing. I am good at what I do and I don't mess around. I was the top of my glass in both highschool and collage. So if you don't hire me. I think you are making a big mistake." She turned to walk out but was stopped by Brooke speaking.

"Be here tomorrow morning 6:00 sharp. Oh and bring coffee."

Haley walked out. She had the job. But something told her she wasn't going to enjoy this at all. She grabbed a cab and headed off to pay a visit to Lucas. She walked up to his apartment door and knocked. She heard a loud noise come from the other side. Then she heard Lucas' voice grumbleing about something. The door flew open.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing here?" He said hugging her.

"I just thought I would come and pay you a visit. What was that noise?"

"Oh I was leaning back in my chair looking over what I had wrote and when you knocked I kind of fell backwards."

"Nice. And they call me the clumsy one. So how did things go with Jake last night?"

"Good. We played NBA live for a while. Order pizza and got to know each other. You know Hales. I gotta say. He's not half bad."

"I'm so glad you approve. I guess I'll keep him around a little while longer."

"Haha. So how was the job hunting?" He said as he took a sip of his coffee."

"I uh...actually got a job working for Brooke Davis." At this new Lucas spit his coffee out all over her. "Oh gross. Now I have Luke cooties."

"I'm sorry Hales but did you just say your working fro Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"THE Brooke Davis?"

"Yes! What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing. I just heard that she's like the worlds only living heart doner."

"Lucas Eugene Roe that is mean. You don't know her."

"Neither do you. Well have fun with that."

"Thank you."

"You hungry?"

"Um..yeah. I was supposed to meet up with Peyton but last time I talked to her she was busy. So I guess lunch with you will have to do."

"Glad I can be of service."

"Me too." She said smiling at him.

Lucas made Haley her favrite meal. Mac and cheese. They sat and talked about his book he was writing and how he thought things with Jake were going to turn out ok. They laughed about the old times they had and some of the good ones to come.


	5. AN

A/N I am so sorry guys.Life has been hecktic lately. I will update soon though I promise.I lost my computer for a while and have been trying to move. But I promise there will be some Naley in the next chapter. Yes to all those who want to know there will be some Brucas as well.


	6. In Over My Head

In Over My Head:

Ring, Ring

Haley sat strait up in bed. Something had woken her from a peaceful slumber. She turned and looked at her clock. 4:30 a.m. Then she heard it.

Ring, Ring

She realized that the phone ringing is what woke her up. 'Who the hell is calling at this hour?' Haley thought to herself. She reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Her head was still groggy.

"Brooke is on her way to the office. You need to get here. Now on your way you need to pick the money pouch from the bank. Plus four coffees and a fruit salad. If Brooke doesn't have her coffee it won't be pretty." Rachel said in one breath.

"Wait…I have to come into work right now?" Haley said almost in a daze.

"Yes. Do you not understand English? Now get a pen and write this down." Haley shuffled over to her dresser and grabbed a pen and paper. "We need one caramel latte, no whipped cream. Two black coffees with enough room for milk. And one shot of espresso. You got that? Now you have to get the fruit from the organic market down the street or she will not eat it. Now get your ass together and get over here now."

"Ok got it. I'll be there in-" Rachel hung up before she could finish.

Haley stood there for a minute to process it all before reality set in. "Shit." She said as she ran to her closet. She grabbed a black mini with a white cami and a blue zip up sweater to go over it. She ran to her bathroom and took the fastest shower ever in her life. Trying to work as fast as she could she was blow drying her hair and brushing her teeth at the same time. She threw on some black nylons and baby doll shoes and headed out the door. Peyton was standing there holding up a bag with her morning bagel and a mug of coffee. Haley made a grunt in thanks and proceeded to run out to her car.

At the office everyone was rushing to get every thing ready for when Brooke arrived. Rachel was getting all the papers with the good reviews on the new line out for Brooke to read and making sure her seat was completely clean. She looked out the window and noticed the limo pulled up in front of the building. She ran out to her desk and took a seat. She looked across from her to where Haley was supposed to be and a worried look took over her face. Brooke walked in and threw her coat and purse on Haley's desk and walked into her own office. But before anything else could happen she walked back out. Looked at Rachel then to the empty desk on the other side.

"Where is she? Has she died or something? Where's my coffee? Get her ass here now." Brooke said sending a death glare her way. "Put those away for me." She said pointing at her belonging on Haley's desk.

Rachel did as she was told and put Brookes things in the closet then ran back to her desk and started to dial Haley's number. But before she could finish Haley came walking through the door.

"Oh thank God. Where the HELL have you been? Brooke is furious." Rachel grabbed the coffees from Haley and took them into Brooke.

Haley sat down at her desk and proceeded to put her thing away and get ready for her day. She turned on her computer and sorted out the papers that were sprawled out across her desk. She put a strand of hair behind her ear and chewed on her lower lip as she wondered what Brooke would have her do first. Rachel came back out and sat at her own desk while shooting a glare towards Haley. Brooke came walking out and look strait at Haley.

"Where's my fruit? Please tell me you did NOT forget my fruit."

"No! It's right here. Mrs. Davis." Haley got up and handed the bowl of fruit to Brooke.

"Please do not call me Mrs. Davis. It makes me sound so old. Call me Brooke. I know you're new and still have a lot to learn but please bare that in mind from now on ok? Great. Now get to work." Brooke said turning away.

"Grouch." Haley said as she took her seat. Rachel let out a snort at Haley. Boy did this girl have a lot to learn. Just then Rachel noticed Haley's appearance.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes. Being that this is fashion we work in I thought you would know that." Haley said feeling very annoyed already.

"If that's what you call it. That sweater is so last year. And those shoes…wow…I think the baby doll look went out of style in the 90's."

"Fashion in all a matter of opinion."

"Whatever. Try not to let Brooke see your feet. She will have a hissy." Rachel said before answering the phone. Haley rolled her eyes and went to working on a layout that was sent to her e-mail. Just then the doors to the otter offices flew open and a scrawny guy came walking in carrying a few boxes. Looking like he was about to drop them Haley rushed over to help him.

"Oh my God. You ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm Mouth. Or Marvin. Witch ever. You must be Haley. Nice to meet you. I brought you something." He said holding up a pair of black heels.

"Um…that's really sweet of you. But I don't need these." She said giving him a smile.

"Trust me. You do. Hey Rach." Rachel waved at him while never taking her eyes off her computer screen. "Is Brooke free?"

"Um…yeah I think so." Haley said looking in at Brooke was reading the paper and drinking her coffee.

"Does she have my coffee?"

"Yeah…Wha-" Haley began but was cut off by Brooke voice.

"Mouth I am so happy to see you. I need you to call a meeting. I want you and Fergie here ASAP. I had this amazing idea last night and I need to share."

Haley stood there dumbfounded. Brooke was being nice to this guy. Brooke was never nice from what Haley could see.

"Sure thing Brooke. I'll go get him right now." Mouth said and left after grabbing his coffee.

"Haley…" Brooke said turning to look at the girl. She looked her up and down. Then a scowl took over her face. Any sign of the nice Brooke she just saw was gone. "I need you to run down to Erica's office and pick up the layout sheets. Then I will need to make a few phone calls. After you finish that I need to pick up our lunch. And last but not least…buy yourself a new pair of shoes." Brooke walked away leaving Haley dumb stuck. Haley took off her baby dolls and put on the black heels Mouth had brought up for her. They were exactly his size. She had to make sure to thank him later.

Meanwhile across town Jake was working hard trying to get all the orders coming just from calls alone ready for pick up. He loved his job already. He couldn't believe how much fun he was having. The front door opened and sense they weren't really open yet Jake had to turn the customer away.

"Sorry. We're closed." He said poking his head out from the back. But once he noticed who it was he walked out to meet them. "Peyton? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see what all the fuse was about. Nice place Jake."

"Yeah. Thanks. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. I'm good. Haley told me a lot about you. It's nice to see her so happy."

"Yeah. Look Peyton I would love to sit and talk but, I am really busy. I don't mean to be rude it's just…"

"No, no. It's ok. I totally get it. Um…when's your lunch hour?"

"Uh…I think around 2:00."

"Ok. I'll come back." She said while turning to leave.

"Yeah ok." Jake was a little confused but figured it was just because she wanted to know Haley was in good hands.

"See you later Jake." Peyton smiled. She didn't even know why she said she would come back. She wanted to get to know Jake. But she just figured it was because she was looking out for her friend.

Haley just got back from going to see Erica and was now sitting at her desk looking at all the numbers she had to call. They were all of Brooke's models. Obviously Brooke needed them to come in today. She picked up the phone and dialed the first number.

"Hello?" A female voice on the other ended answered.

"Um…hi. This is Haley calling for Brooke Davis."

"Oh you must be the new girl. Good luck with that."

"Yeah….thanks. Is this Bevin?"

"That's me. What can I do you for?"

"Well, Brooke wanted me to let you know she is calling a meeting together for tonight at her place."

"Oh great." She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "What time?"

"Uh…9:00 p.m."

"God. Does she think none of us have a life? Tell her I'll be there."

"Um…ok. Great. Bye."

"Bye new girl."

Haley called a couple more people. Then she came upon a name that was familiar. Her stomach knotted up as she dialed the number.

"Hello?" A deep voice from the other ended came ringing in Haley's ears.

"Um…yeah. Hi! Is this Nathan?" She said sounding like a complete idiot.

"Yeah it is. Who's this?"

"This is Haley, Brooke's new assistant. She wanted me to call you."

"Oh yeah. Hi Haley. How can I help you this fine day?" Nathan smacked his head. Could he sound more pathetic? He thought.

"Brooke wanted me to let you know about the meeting tonight at her place. It's at 9:00 p.m."

"And will you be attending this meeting?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"Well in that case I'll be there. Any chance to see you again." HE couldn't believe he was flirting with her. Nathan Scott never acted this way towards a girl. They always came to him.

Haley could feel her face burning. She was sure her whole face was a bright shade of red at his words.

"Well then I look forward to see you too." Was she flirting? No she couldn't she was happy with Jake. She was just being nice.

"Ok…I'll see you later then."

"Um…yeah. Bye." She hung up the phone before she could make a complete fool of herself.

"Dude what's your problem?" Tim said sitting next to Nathan.

"Huh? Oh nothing. It's just…"

"What?" Tim said giving Nathan a confused look.

"Just this girl at the office." Nathan said trying to brush it off.

"Nice. You going to tap that?"

"Tim just say hook up. No I am not. She's different man. I don't know. I can't explain it."

"What ever Dawg. But if I was you. I would totally do that red head. She is F. I. N. E.."

"Whatever. Let's just play the game." Nathan said pointing to their game of NBA live.

For some reason Nathan couldn't get this girl off his mind. She was beautiful. He never thought of girls as beautiful. It was always hot or fine. But from the moment he laid eyes on her she was all he could think about. Not even a one night stand seemed to matter to him right now. He just wanted to know her. Somehow he would. HE wanted to be in her life. HE knew he had to be.

A/N: Ok so I know that the whole thing with Jake and Peyton was kind of out there but I want to start setting up for the rest of the story. Payton doesn't intend to steal Jake away she just wants to get to know him for now. Sorry there was no Lucas in this chapter but next chapter we will have our first Brucas in counter. I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys. I lost everything I had planed for this story when my computer crashed. So I have to kind of start over from scratch. Let me know what you think and again, if anyone has some ideas for this story I would love to hear them. I want you to be happy with what you read. Next chapter will have some Naley and Brucas in it. So R&R please.

-Bethany


	7. Chaos

Chaos:

Haley finished all of Brooke's ridicules favors. It was now going on 6:00 and Haley was getting ready to go home. She couldn't wait to get as far away from Brooke as possible. She took off the heels Mouth had given her and replaced them with her own. She was just packing up her bag when Brooke came walking out.

"Rachel I need you to work down with Mouth tonight. He's staying late to get everything ready for the fashion show next week. Haley that means you get the privilege of joining me at my humble abode. I want you there in 30 minutes." She said as she put her coat on and headed out. Haley didn't even have a chance to protest. Brooke was gone.

"I can't believe this. I have been at it all day and she has the audacity to tell me to join her little shindig tonight. Does she think I don't have a life?"

"When you work for Brooke Davis that IS your life. Get use to it." Rachel said with a laugh behind her words. Haley grabbed the phone to call Jake and let him know she would be late.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me." Haley said feeling a little nervous at what he was going to say.

"Hey baby. How was your day?"

"Never ending." She said with a sigh.

"What?"

"I have to work late. I won't be making it for dinner. Do you think maybe we can just meet up at my place later?"

"Sure thing baby. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you Jake. I'm gonna need you after the day I've had."

"Well I will head over in an hour or so. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I love you."

"You too. Bye Jakey." Haley hung up the phone and gathered her things. She figured might as well head over to Brookes now and try to get done as soon as possible.

Haley arrived at Brooke's 10 minutes before she was told. She really didn't want to be there. Brooke got on her every nerve. But she guessed that that was normal to hate your boss. Haley was standing at her door trying to calm herself before knocking when a voice came from behind her.

"Haley?" He was surprised but happy to see her.

"Oh…hi. I was just- "She was cut off.

"Oh don't worry. I hate coming here too. I don't blame you."

"Yeah. Why is she like that?" She said trying to buy a little more time.

"I don't know. I think that maybe she's got a heart of stone. But that's me." They both laughed. "I'm glad you came." HE said smiling at her.

"You are?"

"Yeah. I was hoping I would get to see you again."

"Um…Nathan, I think you should know…I have a boyfriend."

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy your company."

"No I guess not. Why are you here so early? The meeting doesn't start for another half an hour."

"Well…this is going to sound lame but, I had nothing better to do."

"Wow…that is lame."

"Yeah thanks. You know you didn't have to agree."

"Just calling it as I see it."

"Boy you really know how to melt a guy's heart."

"Yeah I am a regular old charmer."

"Yeah." They fell into silence and just stood there staring at one another. She was nervous under his gaze. No one ever looked at her the way he was. Not even Jake. He looked at her like he could see into her soul. "Well we should probably get inside. Brooke will kill you if you're late."

"Yeah. You're probably right. Shall we?"

"I'll go first. I can be your bodyguard."

"Oh why thank you Mr. Bravery."

"Anytime beautiful." Her face turned a light shade of red. He was flirting shamelessly with her. But what bothered her more then anything is that she liked it. She had to admit he was hot. Probably the hottest guy she had ever met. But she had to force herself to stop having these thoughts about him.

The two of them walked in and Haley was surprised to see Rachel was there. She was supposed to be with Mouth.

"Well, well. Look who decided to finally show up. Haley how nice of you to grace us with you presence."

"Hi Rachel. What are you doing here?"

"Mouth didn't need me after all so I came here." She smirked at Haley then turned her attention to Nathan. "Hey Sexy."

"Hi Rachel. The reason Haley was late was because she was helping me with something."

"Really? Well after the meeting there's something I might need your help with. If you get what I mean." Haley couldn't believe how forward Rachel was. It made her stomach twist and she felt like she would throw up.

"Wow…Rach…that's really flattering but…I'm really not interested. Sorry."

"You're kidding right? Why wouldn't you want me?"

"I sorta have eyes for someone else." If Haley didn't know any better she would think that Rachel's head was going to explode. You could practically see the steam coming from her ears.

"Whatever." Rachel turned on her heels and walked away.

"Wow…I thought she was going to swallow you whole. She wants you bad my friend." Haley said joking with Nathan.

"Well…who wouldn't? I mean…just look at me."

"Ok…and I thought Rachel was full of herself. You have her beat."

"That hurt Hales." Nathan said putting his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Let's just go see Brooke." Haley said laughing at Nathan. "Oh shoot. I have to make a phone call. Um…can you tell Brooke I went to the bathroom or something?"

"Yeah. Or something."

"Watch it." She said as she walked away. She took out her cell phone and dialed Lucas' number.

"Hello?"

"Lucas, it's Haley. Look I need a favor."

"Ok who do I have to kill? Just to warn you, you have to get rid of the body. I only do the killing."

"Wow…you are such the comedian. Really. That was side splitting."

"Ok, ok. What can I do for you Hales?"

"Could you pick me up from work? I am actually at my boss' house and I have to stay here until around 9. So can you?"

"Yeah sure. Anything for my bestest bud."

"Thanks Luke. I gotta go. Bye." She hung up and walked back to where everyone was gathering.

The meeting was to say the least boring as hell for Haley. Even with Nathan making funny faces at her to try and get her to laugh and Brooke going off on him every time she caught him. It was all about Brooke going on and on about the fashion show next week and how everyone had to be ready. Finally it was 10 to 9 and Luke should be showing up soon. Just then they heard the door bell ring.

"Who the Hell is that? No one interrupts me when I am talking. I'm gonna go and give them a piece of my mind." Haley's eyes popped wide in fear for her friend. He didn't know the wrath of Brooke Davis. Brooke threw the door open fully prepared to do some yelling. But upon seeing the tall blond standing in her doorway all her thoughts went right out the window. She tried to regain her composure. "Can I help you?"

"Uh…yeah. You must be Brooke. I'm Lucas. I'm here to pick up Haley?"

"Well I'm afraid you are going to have to wait. MY meeting is not yet over."

"Oh great. I'll just sit in on the rest then." He said as he walked in and past her. Haley stood there shocked at what her friend was doing. She knew he was only doing it to piss of the woman he knew only as the ice queen. Brooke wanted to say something but no words would come out. No one ever stood up to her the way this guy just did. She had to admit though it kind of intrigued her. HE was gorgeous. She would give him that. But there was no way he could speak to her like that and get away with it. But again before she could say anything everyone who showed up started to leave.

"Excuse me? What are you all doing?"

"Its 9:00 Brooke. Meeting's over. See ya." Bevin said running out of the house. Brooke let out a small grunt and stomped her foot like a 5 year old.

"Fine. But we will all pick this up again tomorrow. You got that?" There were grunts and nods from the crowd now working there way to the door. Nathan walked over to Haley before making his exit.

"It was nice seeing you again Hales." He winked at her and then walked away.

"Who was that HALES?" Lucas said giving his friend an amused look.

"He was just a friend. Don't give me that look."

"Ok. If you say so." He draped his arm around Haley and started leading her to the door. He stopped by Brooke first though. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Davis." He winked at her then walked out. Brooke felt butterflies in her stomach. That NEVER happens to Brooke Davis.

Now outside, both Lucas and Haley bust out laughing. Haley slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you. Even though you know how horrible my boss is you flirt with her."

"Oh come on Hales. She needed to lighten up. Plus your boss in a major hottie."

"Ew. Luke please don't pick up on my boss."

"Sorry Hales. But it's a little late for that."

"Whatever. Let's just go home."

"Ok let's go."

The two drove to Peyton's laughing and joking with each other. Lucas teased her about Nathan and she teased right back about Brooke. Once they got to the apartment Haley saw Jake sitting outside the door.

"Hey. I was wondering if that boss of yours was going to ever let you come home."

"Yeah you and me both." Haley walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "It's good to finally be in your arms."

"Ok…I think that's my cue to leave. See you tomorrow Hales." Lucas said waving goodbye.

"God I missed you Hales." Jake said pulling her closer to him.

"Well..what would you say to coming inside, taking a nice hot bubble bath with me then settleing in with a movie?"

"Sounds perfect. But I have to work tomorrow so I shouldn't stay too late."

"What are you talking about? You're staying the night." Haley kissed him on the nose then pulled him into her place.

After their bath and deep make out session. Jake and Haley settled down on her bed to watch a movie. They decided on watching American Pie. Half way through Haley had fallen asleep. Jake had to use the bath room so he slowly pushed her off his chest trying not to wake her. After walking out of the bathroom he saw Peyton was sitting her kitchen eating ice cream.

"Hey."

"Oh hey. Sorry I didn't come back for lunch. I got caught up at work."

"Oh don't sweat it. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same."

"Where's Haley?"

"Oh she's asleep. I didn't want to wake her."

"Yeah. If you wake her up its like Jekyll and Hyde. I stay away from her in the mornings."

"Yeah tell me about it. But it's so cute the way her eye brows kink up at you when she gets a little aggravated. Sometimes I can't help but smile at her when it happens."

"You guys are so cute."

"Yeah I really like her. She has this energy that…God…and her love for music is so awesome."

"Yeah that's one of the things that made us friends. We both liked odd music. All three of us actually. Haley, Lucas and I."

"So you're into music too huh? Do you sing or anything?"

"Me? Noooo. No that's Haley's area. I just like the music."

"Nice. Well. I should probably get back. Good talking to you Peyt. Have a good night."

"You too Jake." Peyton could help but smile at him. He made her feel like a light just turned on inside of her. She hated herself for it. But she liked her friend's boyfriend.

Jake lay back down next to Haley who had turned onto her side. He draped his arm over her and pulled her close to him. He looked at her peacefully sleeping and smiled. He was lucky to have her. Soon he found himself drifting off to sleep.


	8. This is Your Life

This is Your Life:

Haley walked into work and was just putting her stuff away when Brooke came walking out of her office. Haley couldn't read her. She didn't look angry, but she wasn't her normal self either.

"Haley. Can I see you for a moment please?" She turned and walked back into her office. Rachel who was sitting at her own desk let out a little snicker at Haley.

"Somebody is in trouble." Rachel sing songed.

Haley looks at Rachel with a glare. "Shut up." She walks into Brooke office. "Yes Brooke?"

"Shut the door." Brooke said leaning back in her chair and looking at Haley.

"What can I do for you boss?"

"You can tell me what the deal is with that friend"

"Uh…what?"

"I'm talking about your friend Lucas." Brooke had a sparkle in her eye just by speaking his name.

"Uh…I'm sorry. But aren't you married?"

"Yeah. But I can still ask can't I? So tell me. Have you two ever…?"

"Whoa. You can stop right there. First of all eww. Second why the sudden change of heart?"

"What are you talking about? I'm still a total Bitch." Brooke gave her a smile.

"Wait…was that a joke? Brooke Davis making a joke. The temperature in hell must have dropped."

"Ok. I get it. I'll let you get back to work. But this conversation is not over. You are going to tell me about Lucas. You may go."

"Thank you oh holy one." Haley turns to leave but Brooke stops her.

"Oh one more thing Haley. If you tell anyone I showed I was nice. I'll have your job. Or what ever. Not get."

Haley couldn't help but smile to herself. She was amazed at the fact that she just saw a whole new side of Brooke. The one she only showed a few people. Maybe working here won't be so bad. But then she looked over at Rachel who was silently laughing to herself and changed her mind right away.

"Well Miss frumpy. Am I looking for a new assistant or what?"

"Well Rach-ho. As a matter of fact no. Sorry to disappoint you."

"You Hannah."

"Haley."

"You should really take a look in the mirror. Your clothes are way behind the times. Your hair, well I don't even know what to say. Not to mention you could really use a few pointers on how to do your makeup. In a nut shell. You're a disaster."

"What's your problem? I haven't done anything to you."

"I just don't like you. But it's ok. I know how you feel. I use to be fat with a little head to."

"Whatever Elmo." Haley tried not to let Rachel get to her but her feelings were hurt. She knew she didn't fit in. Her body was much curvier then most and she didn't have the means to buy the things they all did. Not wanting to be in that room anymore Haley left to go talk to someone who made her feel less frumpy as Rachel so kindly put it. She went down to see Mouth.

"Hey Mouth." Haley dropped in the seat across from him and put her head in her hands.

"Woah. Are you ok?"

"I don't know. It's just…Rachel is getting to me."

"What's up?"

"She was just getting down on how I dress and my hair and…I just hate the way she makes me feel less then she is."

"Haley…can I be honest with you?"

"Why not. Nothing could make me feel worse the I already do."

"Well…you could be really pretty. But you need some work."

"Wow…I guess I was wrong. I feel worse."

"No. I mean…you could use a make over. Like I said you are very pretty. Sure you are not like most of the girls here. But whose fault is that. It's like you don't even want to try and fit in. You want Rachel off your back. Show her she is wrong about you."

"But how do I do that Mouth?" She said giving him a pleading look.

"I will help you if you want. Just know that the offers on the table."

"Thanks. I'll think about it. I'll see you later ok."

"See ya Hales."

Haley left feeling a little worse then before. Maybe Mouth was right. Maybe she wasn't trying. Did she really want to? She always made fun of these kinds of people. Could she really become one of them? This wasn't what she wanted. But she did want to keep her job. She did want to see where it could lead her. She just didn't know what to do. She walked outside and decided she needed a second opinion on what she was thinking about doing. She found herself on the door steps of Nathan Scott. She was nervous. She didn't even know why she went there. She raised her hand then dropped it then raised it again then knocked. The door opened to reveal a half naked Nathan. Haley gulped. He was gorgeous. His body was perfect.

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

"I-I um…can we talk?"

"Yeah sure. Did you want to come in?"

"Um..yeah thanks."

"Can I get you anything? Water? Soda?"

"Water would be great thanks."

Nathan walked into his kitchen to grab to bottle of water from the fridge. His heart was pounding in his chest. What was this girl doing to him? He walked back out to see her sitting on the chair in his living room.

"So…to what do I owe this honor?"

"I'm thinking about making a change. In how I look. I don't know I just..."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know…I just…do you think I have a little head?"

"What?" Nathan let out a little laugh. "No. I love your head." Nathan stopped there. What did he just say?

"Thanks. I guess I am just letting things get to me at work. I don't really fit in."

"So what? You're different. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But there is to everyone else. They all want me to be someone else. I think…I think I might try and change that."

"Look Haley, I think you're beautiful the way you are. If you didn't have a boyfriend I would be all over you. But if you want to change your image. My opinion of you won't. But do it for you. Not anyone else."

"Thanks Nathan. I needed to hear that. You really know how to make a girl feel special." Haley gave him a smile before pulling him into a hug. "I should go. I mean it Nathan. Thank you."

"Anytime Hales. Good luck."

"Bye Nate."

Nathan watched her retreat down his walk way. He could still feel her warm embrace against his body. He wanted more of it. "Someday Haley James. You will be mine. I know it." He said to himself. HE smirked and shut the door. He wasn't meaning it cocky. He just meant that this feeling had to mean she was meant for him.

Haley walked into her apartment to find Lucas there eating her ice cream. He looked up at her and smiled. Haley didn't know is she was ready to face anyone after the day she had. She dropped her purse on the couch and sat across from Lucas who was holding up another spoon for her to take. She grabbed it and pulled the carton to her.

"Bad day?"

"Well, it started off good. Brooke showed a new side of herself today. Witch was kind of creepy but nice. She was asking about you. Then Cruela Diviels less nice sister Rachel completely put me down in everyway possible. Then for some reason I went to see Mouth who didn't help me feel any better. Then I went to see Nathan. And then…"

"Ok wait. Slow down. First of all. Brooke was asking about me?"

"Can we focus on me please? This is my crises. Now pity please?"

"Sorry. So…you went to see Nathan? Why?"

"I needed a second opinion. One that wasn't byes to me."

"You needed an opinion on?"

"On how I look. I think I might give myself a make over."

"Haley James. Thinking of becoming trendy huh?"

"NO! Just a little more…fashionable."

"Right. I say go for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah sure? Why not? If it's what you want."

"Thanks Luke."

"So…Brooke was asking about me?"

"Oh my God. Yes she was." Haley threw a bite of ice cream at him before she looked up at the clock to see the time. "Oh no. Shit."

"What?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"My date with Jake. I have to go. Sorry Lucas."

Haley grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She wanted to fix herself up a bit but there was no time. She was supposed to meet Jake at his restaurant. She showed up there 45 minutes late. Jake was already outside waiting.

"Oh my God Jake I am so sorry. I got caught up with Lucas, and work and…I'm sorry."

"It's ok babe. So what do you want to do tonight?"

"How about a movie and dinner?"

"Well…I can fix you up something really fast if you'd like."

"That would be great Jake."

Jake made Haley a plate of all her favorite starters. Even though they were not on the menu. Mozzarella sticks, potato skins, fried ravioli and onion rings. Haley let out a happy squil when Jake put the plate in front of her. He had to hold back a laugh when he saw he eat it.

"Wow you would think they didn't feed you at work or something." He smiled at her. Haley stopped eating. She didn't eat much at work because it made her feel kind of fat.

"Yeah. They don't have much of a selection at work." She played it off like it was nothing. "Um…Jake? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything baby. What's up?"

"Ok. If there was one thing about me you could change. What would it be?"

"Oh no. I'm not going there Hales. You're beautiful. I like you as you are."

"I know that. But if there were? What would it be?"

"Haley don't do this. Those kinds of questions lead to no good."

"I won't get hurt. Just tell me."

"Why? Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I'm thinking about a little change. You know maybe change my hair or something."

"Haley…you're beautiful the way you are. Don't change." HE pointed at her and smiled. "This is who I fell in love with. This is who I like to look at everyday. Don't go changing yourself for the benefit of others."

"Yeah maybe your right. I'm sorry. So what movie?"

"Uh…I was thinking maybe Knocked Up. That blond chick in it is hot. I have always liked blonds." He said wiggling his eyebrows. He was only joking but it hit Haley like a ton of bricks.

"Actually Jake. I'm not feeling so good. You think we can get a rain check on the movie?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just think I would like to lie down and rest for the night. But we can go out tomorrow. I promise."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned over and gave him a kiss before walking out the door. She walked for what seemed like forever. She found herself standing out side of the Clothes over Bros. building. She walked in and headed to floor where she knew Mouth would still be working.

"Hey Mouth..."

"Hey Haley. What are you doing here?"

"I want that make over."


	9. Are You Who You Want to Be?

Are You Who You Want to Be?

As soon as Haley spoke those words, Mouth sprang into action. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him while rambling under his breath about what was needed. After going down a few floors of the building they came to what looked like a very big clothing store. Mouth referred to it as Brooke's closet.

"Ok now. Our first task to pick out an outfit for you tomorrow. But let me lay down some rules for our little arrangement. Every night before you leave you are to come and see me for you outfit to be worn the next day. I am to be informed of any function Brooke may send you on, and I am the one who will dress you for them. You will go along with what ever I put together for you and not argue about what I do tonight. Got it?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah I get it."

"Good. You look to be about Bevin's size so let's head to her section." He grabbed her hand once more and brought her to a closed of section that was for the models.

"Wait doesn't Bevin want to keep these things?"

"We make several of the same outfits just incase something should happen. You will only be taking one." Mouth said as he sifted through the wardrobe. Soon he pulled a few things from the rack and turned to Haley. He held up a dark blue, sating wrap around halter and a black mini. "This is what you will be wearing tomorrow. Now we need shoes. Follow." He walked over to the other side of the room where there was a wall full of shoes. Literally a wall of shoes. From floor to ceiling. There was nothing but shoes. He grabbed a pair of dark blue strapy's and held them out to her. "These will work nicely. Now go try them on. We need to get you down to hair and make-up and it's getting late."

"I-I-I…thanks."

"Go we haven't got all night."

Haley changed into what Mouth had given her and was surprised at how good it looked on her. The clothes actually fit her perfectly. She looked one more time in the mirror and walked out.

"Mouth you are a genius."

"You look amazing. Ok now change back into you ugly clothes so we can get to work on the rest of you." He smiled at her letting her know he was being playful. She let out a small laugh of her own before doing as Mouth ordered.

Next Mouth too her down two more levels to where there was a huge salon type place. Mirrors lined the walls and there were little tables through out the center where you got your nails done. Mouth took her over to one of the sinks and first washed her hair. Then she was lead to one of the chairs that sat in front of a mirror.

"Now we will not be cutting much. I like the length of your hair. We are just going to give you a little bang to sort of frame your face. I think that will do nicely. Then we will start on the color."

"Wait…color?"

"Yes Haley. Color. You can't back out now." Mouth went to work on her hair and said nothing more to her until he was done. "Ok now I will be right back. No peeking until I am done with you." He walked away and Haley was starting to feel a little nervous about what she had gotten herself into. Soon the smell of hair dye was feeling her nostrils and she knew she couldn't turn back. This was it. She looked over and saw Mouth was mixing together an orange liquid.

"My hair won't be that color will it?"

"Not at all."

"Ok great."

"I'm making you a blond."

"What? Nooooo. Blond? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. But don't worry. We're not talking Anna Nichole blond. We're talking more like a Charlize Theron blond."

"I hope you know what your doing Mouth."

"Trust me." It took 3 hours to finish with Haley's hair. First they had to put the dye in. Then let it set. Then dry it. After it was dry Mouth showed her different ways to style it. Then it was off to make-up. "You have a beautiful natural skin color. So too much make-up will make you look fake. With you natural beauty we will go light. He put a natural brown blush along her cheeks and a sort of golden orange on her eyes. Haley thought it would look horrible but she was putting all her faith in him. He put on nothing but a clear lip gloss to enhance her true lip color. He gave her a basket of make-up to take home with her. Finally after what seemed like all night they were done. "Are you ready to see the new you?"

"Yes I am." He turned her around and Haley was speechless. She looked amazing. She didn't expect to ever look this good. She turned around to face Mouth. With out a word she pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you Mouth. I look…thank you."

"It was my pleasure Hales. Now go get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah. Wow it's late. I should get home. Thank you again Mouth. You really are a genius."

"Thanks. Just don't let our little secret slip. Or everyone will be at my door hounding me to help them."

"No problem. Goodnight Marvin."

"Goodnight Haley."

By the time Haley got home it was pushing 3:00 in the morning. She hung her outfit up on her closet door so it would be ready in the morning for her. Peyton was asleep when she got home so no one was around to ask question. Haley took a quick bath before finally laying down and letting sleep take her over. 3 hours later she was up and ready for her day. She was a little nervous about what people would say or think. But she was excited as well. Rachel wouldn't be able to put her down and Brooke wouldn't have anything to be disappointed about. Haley walked out of her room only to find Peyton sitting having some coffee.

"Well good morning P.Sawyer." Haley said as she went to the fridge to take out a water. Peyton looked up and almost chocked on the coffee she just drank.

"H-Haley? What in the world did you do to your hair?"

"I decided it was time for a change. What do you think?" She said as she did a little twirl.

"I don't…wow. I never thought you would look good as a blond but you really pull it off."

"You think?"

"Yeah Haley. I mean it. You look good."

"Thank you Peyt. I needed to hear that. I was so nervous no one would like it. But sense you have to look at me everyday I guess it's a good thing you do." She smiled at Peyton who just laughed at her in return. "Well I have to get going. I will see you later."

"Bye blondie."

Haley was so happy that Peyton liked the new her. That was a good sign. So far things were going good. Haley walked into the office and all eyes were on her. People whispered under their breath about her. Men whistled. Haley was definitely liking the new image. When she sat down at her desk, Rachel just stared at her like she was a monster. Rachel was in complete shock. That's when Brooke walked out of her office and looked right at Haley.

"Wow. If I didn't know any better I would say I had a new assistant." She smiled at Haley. That not something you would see everyday. "Meeting in my office now. Rachel why don't you man the desk today. Haley come with me." Haley got up and followed Brooke. As soon as she walked in she saw Nathan sitting in the corner. His eyes moved to her. He looked her up and down and then walked over to her.

"Wow Haley. I thought you were gorgeous before. But you just gave new meaning to the word."

"Thanks Nate. That means a lot coming from you."

"To bad you have a boyfriend."

"Why's that?"

"Because other wise I would totally take advantage of you right now." He winked at her then went back to his seat. But his eyes never left her the whole meeting. Haley couldn't help but smile. She had to admit that the fact that Nathan like it made everyone else opinion obsolete. But then Jake popped into her head. Haley all of the sudden became nervous again. Her day went on and Haley found that everyone was treating her different. Even Rachel was nice to her. Mostly because she had her foot in her mouth all day. Soon the day ended and it was time to go home. Haley called Jake on her way out the door.

"Hey baby, I was just thinking about you." Jake said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Jake. Um could you maybe meet me at my apartment?"

"Yeah sure. I was just leaving work. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I just miss you is all."

"I miss you too. I see you soon then alright."

"Ok see you soon. Bye."

"Bye baby." Haley was only two steps out of the building when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Haley its Brooke. I just wanted to let you know you are coming with me to the S.I.D.'s benefit tonight. So be here around 8:00. Bye." Haley didn't even have a chance to respond to Brooke to tell her no. But this was her job so she had to go. But it was only 4:00. She had time. Maybe Jake could come with her. Then she remembered what Mouth told her last night. She picked up her phone again and dialed Mouths number.

"Hello?"

"Mouth, hey it's Haley. Brooke just called. I am supposed to go to a party with her tonight. I have to meet here at 8."

"Be here at 7. I have the perfect dress for you."

"Thanks Mouth."

"Bye Haley."

When Haley got home Jake wasn't there yet but Lucas was. She smiled at him as she walked in and went to give him a hug. But before she could he held her at arms length to get a good look at her.

"Peyton told me you changed your hair. But I didn't think you changed your whole image. Wow Hales."

"Is that good or bad?"

"No you look good. I am just surprised is all. But in a good way."

"Thank you. Now I just hope Jake will…"

"Haley?" Just then Jake walked in. Haley turned around and bit down on her lower lip.

"Hey Jake."

"What'd you do?"

"I had a make over. What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think this isn't you. Haley, you changed yourself for THEM. Why would you do that?"

"I changed for me. Not them. I wanted this Jake."

"No! The Haley I know and love never cared what people thought about her. She was this totally original girl. Now…you're just like them."

"I am still the same Haley. I just look a little different. But I'm still me."

"You know ever sense we got here you have been acting totally different. It's like I don't even know you."

"I'm having fun Jake. I like the new me. You should be happy for me. Not beating me down."

"Happy for you?" Jake was angry that she would do something this drastic when just last night he told her he liked her the way she was. She was changing in his eyes. "I can't be happy when all of the sudden my girlfriend would rather look nice for every one else instead of listen to her boyfriend who liked her before the fancy job and the big time friends." That's when Lucas stepped in.

"Hey man. Is she's happy with her new look then you should be too."

"Lucas just stay out of this." Haley said pushing Lucas away from Jake.

"Don't bother Haley. I'm out of here."

"Jake wait." But he was out the door and gone before she had a chance to say anything. She turned to Lucas with tears in her eyes. "I don't get it. Why did he react that way?"

"I think he's just scared that the new you wont want to same old him. I mean I have to admit you look pretty hot. Not that I look or anything but…"

"I know what you mean. I just…I wish he could be happy for me."

"He'll come around Hales. I promise."

"I hope so. Well sense I just lost my date for this party I am supposed to go to tonight how would you like to be my fill in date?"

"Wow. Sense you put it that way. Who could say no?" He said faking hurt.

"Oh you know you would be my first choice but Jakes my boyfriend. He comes before you."

"Oh in that case. I'd be honored." They both shared a laughed at the childish banter. Then before they knew it, it was time to go. I just…I wish he could be happy for me."

"He'll come around Hales. I promise."

"I hope so. Well sense I just lost my date for this party I am supposed to go to tonight how would you like to be my fill in date?"

"Wow. Sense you put it that way. Who could say no?" He said faking hurt.

"Oh you know you would be my first choice but Jakes my boyfriend. He comes before you."

"Oh in that case. I'd be honored." They both shared a laughed at the childish banter. Then before they knew it, it was time to go. When they arrived Mouth already had Haley's dress out. It was a simple green, flowing, halter dress with a v-neck and a very low back. The dress way knee length and hugged her in all the right places. Mouth pulled some of her hair up in a braided bun and curled the ends of the rest. She looked elegant. She and Lucas left to go meet up with Brooke. Almost right away Brooke was all eyes for the tall blond.

"Well, we meet again Mr. Roe."

"Well good evening Mrs. Davis. It's such a pleasure to be remembered by one as lovely as you."

"Wow. He's a charmer. Thought guys like you no longer existed."

"Ah yes. We are a rear breed."

"That you are. Well…shall we go?" Brooke said turning to Haley.

"Yeah. Why don't we. Before you too make it right here in front of me." Haley said smiling at the two's obvious attraction for one another.

They got there and the party was in full swing. People were dancing and having a good time. It was a party to raise money for the S.I.D. foundation. Brooke made her donation. Haley was surprised that Brooke would care about something like this. But then again, Brooke was full of surprises. Haley was watching as her best friend and boss were dancing out on the dance floor. She didn't here someone walk up behind her.

"Having fun?" Haley turned around to be met with those ocean blue eyes she had come to memorize.

"I am no. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I come every year."

"Wow. I didn't think you would care so much about something like this."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Really? Like what?"

"Dance with me?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"No. I just figure if I don't answer now it gives you a reason to stick around."

"Well I got news for you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"All you had to do was ask." She winked as she pulled him out to the dance floor. She knew it was wrong. She felt bad. But she wanted to have fun tonight. She wanted to forget about her fight with Jake. Besides, she wasn't cheating. She was just dancing with a friend. If she kept telling herself that then maybe she would believe it.

A/N ok I hope you liked it. I am a little disappointed in the amount of reviews I got. I am wondering if anyone is interested in my story. So I was wondering if you all think I should keep going or not. Let me know. By the way SIDS is Sudden infant death syndrome. If anyone has a questions. Please feel free to ask. And Please review,

-Bethany


	10. A New Life

A New Life

Haley had so much fun at the party the night before, that she almost forgot completely about her fight with Jake. But the next morning it was all too real. She was woken up by her phone ringing on her bed side table. She looked at the caller i.d. and saw that it was her worst fear. It was Jake calling.

"Hello?" She said sitting up in her bed.

"Hey." He sounded a little nervous to her.

"Hi."

"So look Hales, I am so sorry about last night. I was just shocked as hell that you would do something like that."

"Jake…I wanted a change. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"It's not. It's just that…you use to be this totally original girl. Unlike any girl I ever met."

"Jake I am still that girl. Just with blond hair and a better fashion sense."

"Well…I just wanted to say I am sorry. Let me make it up to you. Let have dinner tonight."

"Ok. Um…meet me at my place at around 7ish?"

"Sounds good. I love you."

"Me too. Bye." She hung up the phone and went to get ready for her day. She called Mouth and told him she would be there for her outfit of the day in 30 minutes. After she was all showered and blow dried her hair she was off. She arrived at work and went strait to see Mouth. He wasn't there but she found a beautiful burgundy, silk shirt with black lace over it and a pair of black Capri's to wear with it. The shoes were black points with a slight shine to them. She put it on and headed to her office.

Haley took a seat behind her desk and started on her days chores. Rachel just sat there giving her death glares. Obviously Rachel was jealous of the attention Haley was receiving from a certain talk, dark and handsome model. Brooke soon walked in and instead of throwing her things on Haley's desk she plopped them down in front of Rachel. Then she turned to Haley and sat on her desk.

"What's up Haley-bop?" Haley rolled her eyes at her.

"Ok...I am never telling you anything ever again." Brooke gave her a small laugh before glancing at the clock.

"You want to get out of here? I have been dieing to go shopping and today I am free. So what do you say?"

"To what?"

"Going shopping with me. Try to keep up Hales." She said smiling.

"Sure why not."

"Great. Let's go. Uh Rachel….forward any of my calls to my cell. Tell Mouth I will be back later, and make sure that no one goes in my office." With that Brooke gabbed her purse and she and Haley headed out. Brooke took her to her favorite mall. Haley was surprised at how much fun she was having. She never thought she and Brooke would become friend.

"So Brooke, where to first?"

"I have to go to Victoria's Secret. But after that it doesn't matter to me."

"Ok let's go."

"Ok. So Haley, what's going on with you and hot shot model Nathan?"

"We're just friends."

"Looked like a hell of a lot more then friends last night. I saw the way he was looking at you. He totally is into you."

"I have a boyfriend Brooke."

"Ok so why wasn't Mr. Boyfriend with you last night?"

"Um…well…we sort of had a fight before I left, so I brought Lucas instead."

"Not that I am complaining about you bring your hottie friend and all…but don't you think that a boyfriend she be there for these kinds of things?"

"Yeah I guess."

"What were you fighting about?"

"My hair, my clothes. Pretty much the new me."

"But the new you is way hotter then the old one."

"Gee thanks Brooke."

"I mean, he should be all over you right about now."

"Well he called to apologize. Plus he is taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Dinner? If I were you I would not let him off that easy. A guy doesn't put down a girls looks and get away with it."

"Well…I guess. But He has to start somewhere."

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say girlie."

The two girls were shopping up a storm and really getting to know one another. Haley was glad that she was so wrong about Brooke. She was actually a lot of fun to hang out with. It was getting near lunch time when Haley's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered covering on ear with her hand so she was able to hear a little batter.

"Hey Hales. It Luke."

"Hey Lucas. What's up?" Brooke's ears perked up at the word Lucas.

"Peyton, Jake and I are about to go grab some lunch and were wondering if you cared to join us."

"Yeah sure. But Brookes with me. Is that ok?" Lucas' mouth went dry. He couldn't stop thinking about Brooke sense last night.

"Yeah. Bring her along. The more the merrier."

"Ok where are you guys?"

"At Jake's restaurant."

"Ok we'll be there soon. Bye Luke."

"See ya later Hales." Haley hung up the phone and turned to Brooke.

"How would you like to meet up with me friends for lunch? That was Lucas. He called to invite us."

"I love too. Let's go."

About 20 minutes later Brooke and Haley walked into the restaurant. They spotted Lucas and Peyton and sat down.

"Hey guys. Peyton I'd like you to meet my boss and friend Brooke Davis. Brooke this is my friend Peyton."

"It's really nice to meet you." Brooke said shaking her hand. She took a seat next to Lucas so she could be close. She was really starting to like him. Haley sat next to Brooke witch left the seat between her and Peyton open for Jake. Who just walked up and sat down.

"Hey Haley." He had his hands on the table. You could tell he was still nervous.

"Hey Jake. It's good to see you." She pulled him into a hug and gave him a short but sweet kiss. That seemed to loosen him up a bit. But for Haley things stilled felt weird between them.

The group ate lunch and talked. So far it seemed that Brooke was fitting right in. She and Lucas had talked almost the whole time. Peyton and Jake seemed to be doing an awful lot of talking as well. A little too much it seemed to Haley. She sat in silence most of the time. That is until her phone rang yet again. She didn't recognize the number. But she was so bored she decided to answer.

"Haley James here."

"Hey Hales. It's Nathan."

"Oh hey Nate. What's up?" Jake was trying hard not to listen. But something about how Haley was talking to this guy who was calling her made Jake curious of what they would talk about.

"Not much beautiful. I was just thinking about you. I've been doing that a lot lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me some time."

"Yeah. I just have to check my schedule. But I think I can work some thing out."

"Great. Well you have my number now. So give me a call. Soon."

"Ok I will. Bye Nate."

"Later Haley." Haley hung up her phone. She was trying really hard not to smile. Only Lucas knew what was going on with their friend. He could tell.

"Who was that Hales?" Jake asked a little harsher then he meant to.

"Oh it was one of my co-workers. He just wanted to see if we could meet up and go over a few things for work."

"Sounded a little friendly for being just a coworker."

"What are you trying to say Jake?"

"I don't know Haley. What's going on?"

"I don't like where you're going with this Jake. Jealousy isn't becoming of you."

"Yeah well, you aren't exactly giving me any answers are you?"

"Brooke I think we should go. I don't think I want to be here anymore." Haley said never tearing her eyes off of Jake.

"Yeah sure Hales. I'll see you Luke."

"Haley wait…I don't think Jake meant anything by it." Peyton said trying to calm everyone down. Lucas was glaring at Jake and Peyton.

"Well, well. Peyton coming to MY BOYFRIEND'S defense. Isn't that cute. I'll see you later Luke." Haley gave him a hug and then walked away. Brooke gave Luke one last smile before following Haley out.

"What the hell was that man?" Lucas asked Jake. You could tell he was pissed.

"What? I don't deserve to be a little jealous if my girlfriend was openly flirting with some other guy right in front of me?"

"She wasn't flirting. For you information, Nathan is one of her co-workers. They work together on a lot of projects. If your head wasn't so far up your ass you might have calmed down enough so she would explain."

"I'm not sorry for how I acted. Anyone could see she was flirting Luke."

"She was flirting Lucas."

"What's with you Peyton? You should be sticking by Haley. Not her boyfriend. You know what. You two enjoy the rest of your day together. If anyone should have been jealous it was Haley. You guys barely stopped talking long enough to even notice she was here." Lucas turned around and walked away. Leaving Jake feeling guilty for how he treated Haley. Lucas was right. Jake was once again the idiot.


	11. Impossible

Impossible

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chrectors. To bad for me.:-(

A/N: I have decided to finish this story and I am currently working on a Christmas one for you guys. It will be mostly Naley. But some Brucas. It's called "I'll be Home for Christmas." I will post summery to it later. If anyone wants the summery now just let me know. Thank you.

The next morning, things went pretty much the same for Haley. Mouth gave her a dark wine colored, satin top that looked like it was held together by a crystal pendent at the bust line. The shirt was a little more form fitting that most of the other ones he picked for her as well as the black, Sandra skirt with a belt. But to her surprise she pulled it off. Her hair was pulled half up out of her face with a few pieces left to fall around her face. It was mostly strait but with a hint of a curl at the ends.

As Haley walked into the office, all eyes were on her. She looked like she walked right out of a magazine. Even Rachel gave her a look of envy. But it didn't last long. That scowl that was almost plastered on her face was back in a matter of seconds.

"Haley someone called for you." She said making sure not to look at her.

"Oh? May I ask who it was?"

"Some guy. I think his name was Jack or Jeff. Something like that. He said he would reach you later."

"Wow Rachel. I am real impressed with your message taking skills. Oh how I wish I could be more like you." Haley said while rolling her eyes. Soon Haley cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous. How are you this morning?"

"Nathan Scott. Are you stalking me?"

"Maybe. Can you blame me?"

"Uh huh. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering about that lunch. You said you would check your schedule."

"Oh yeah. So I did. Well I am free this after noon. How's 1:00 sound?"

"Haley that sounds perfect. Meet me down stair around that time."

"Ok I will."

"Can't wait. See you later Hales."

"Bye Nate." Haley couldn't help but heat up at the sound of him calling her Hales. Sure everyone else did. But coming from him it sounded like music to her ears. Haley looked up only to find Rachel staring at her with even more hatred then Haley thought possible.

"Haley? Could you bring me a cup of tea please?" Brooke called from her office.

"Sure thing Brooke. Coming right up." Haley went to go make the tea. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. But then her thought turned to Jake. What was she going to do about the way they have been fighting. It was starting to get bad. She hated feeling this way when it came to Jake. He had been calling her all morning but she wasn't ready to talk to him. Sure he was partly right. But he really had no room to talk. Peyton had also tried to talk to her this morning, but Haley just ignored her. Finishing her task she walked into Brooke's office with her cup. But before she could set it down in front of Brooke, Rachel tripped her and the tea spilled all over the negatives on Brooke's desk.

"Haley James. Look what you've done. Now what am I going to do?"

"Oh Brooke I am so sorry. I must have tripped on the rung." Haley said while looking right at Rachel who was just smirking to herself.

"Well that's just great. My photo shoot is ruined because you're clumsy. You know if I didn't like you so much you would so be fired right now."

"Brooke I will fix it. I promise."

"How?"

"I don't know. But I promise I will find a way."

"Ok, you have until midnight tonight to fix it Haley. I trust you. But believe me. It won't be a pretty sight if I don't see new negatives on my desk tomorrow morning. Got it?"

"Yes Brooke. Again I am really sorry."

"Well don't just stand there. Get to work. Rachel?"

"Yes Brooke." She said in a sugary sweet voice.

"You can take the rest of the day off. Move along." Rachel sat in shock. How could Brooke make her take the day off?

Haley walked out of the office and headed down stairs. She walked into the main lobby only to find Nathan there waiting for her. She had totally forgotten about their lunch.

"Nathan? Hey. I am so sorry I totally forgot about our lunch meeting. Something happened this morning and I am going to have to cancel."

"Well what happened? Maybe I can help."

"I don't know if you….wait. You know maybe you can. I just got an idea. Can you meet me at the studio in like 30 minutes?"

"Yeah sure. Anything for you Hales."

"Ok. Thanks Nathan." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking back to the elevator. Nathan just stood there for a minute smiling. She had just kissed him. That had to mean something right?

Haley walked into Mouths office and was frantically looking for him. She was going to need his help if she was going to pull this off.

"Mouth. Oh thank God I found you. Look I know you are busy. But I really need your help. I tripped and spilled tea all over Brookes negatives this morning and I have to do a quick re-shoot tonight so she has something to work with in the morning. Please will you help me?" Haley said all in one breath.

"Sure Haley. Let me grab the line we shot and I'll meet you….where?"

"The studio in about 20 minutes."

"Ok. I'll be there. Who is doing the modeling?"

"Um…well…that's kind of why I really need your help. You see I will be modeling the girls clothes and well…I got Nathan to help as well."

"Ok. I can make that work. And who's taking the pictures?"

"I am about to take care of that. Thank you so much Mouth."

"No problem Haley."

Haley took out her phone and dialed the only person she knew with any photography experience.

"Hello?"

"Peyton. It's Haley. I really need your help. I know we are kind of fighting right now, you would be saving my life if you did this for me."

"Haley you know that no matter what I got your back. Now what is it?"

"I need you to come down to Brooke studio and be my photographer. I messed up this morning and I have until midnight tonight to fix it. Please."

"Yeah. I will be there in 15 minutes. I just have to run by my gallery and grab my equipment."

"Thank you Peyton. You are totally saving me right now."

"Anytime Haley-bop."

20 minutes later and everyone was there. Mouth was lining up all the clothes they would be modeling and Peyton was setting up her camera. Mouth handed Haley and Nathan their first outfits. Haley was going to be wearing a black bikini with diamond studded pendent holding each side of the bottoms together and a small tear drop shaped diamond in the center of the top. Nathan just a pair of black board shorts with the invisible Clothes over Bros simble. Nathan walked out and was ready to go. But when Haley came out he felt like every thing started to move in slow motion. She was gorgeous. He was falling hard for this girl. He found that he was liking everything about her.

"Wow. You look…wow."

"Thanks hotshot. You too." Haley said smiling at him.

"You guys ready?" Peyton asked noticing the sparks between the two of them.

"Let's get this show on the road." Haley said walking away.

Meanwhile back at the office Lucas was walking into Brooke's office looking for Haley. Noticing she wasn't there he knocked on Brooke's door. He could hear arguing on the other side of the door.

"Why? Since when do you care Chase? You know as well as I do that things haven't been working out." She was pacing back and fourth in front of her desk, on the phone. "So what? I can't sit around waiting for you to get your head out of your ass and start excepting that fact that this is my job. No I am not going to be there. Because have work Chase. I have a responsibility. This is MY Company. Fine. You know what? I'm done. Goodbye." Brooke slammed the phone down and let out an aggravated grunt. That's when she notice someone was standing in her door way. "Lucas?"

"Hey you. I was just looking for Haley. But sense she's not here I thought I would come in and see you."

"Aww…Lucas Scott coming to see me. How could a girl get so lucky?" She said giving him her beautiful smile.

"Well when the girl is Brooke Davis then it's the guy who is lucky."

"Oh such the charmer."

"I try. So how are you pretty girl?"

"I've seen better days. But my day just started to look up. Say…are you free tomorrow night?"

"Well I don't know…you see there is this girl that I was hoping to go on a date with tomorrow night." Brooke slumped a little at his words. "I guess it's a good thing that girl is you." Her smile returned at full force.

"That's good to hear. Would you like to be my date to a party?"

"Brooke it would be an honor." He said winking at her.

It was getting late and the four were just finishing up their photo shoot. Peyton had left after giving Mouth the rolls of film to develop for her and they were now loading up all of Mouth's things.

"Ok well I guess that's it. I'll see you guys later." Mouth said getting into his car.

"Thanks again Mouth. This really means a lot to me."

"It was no problem Haley. You were amazing tonight. Maybe you should become a model." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah maybe. Take care of your self Mouth."

"You too Haley. See ya."

"Bye." She turned to Nathan and without a word threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Nathan. I know you probably had better things to do tonight. But thank you."

"Haley I was exactly where I wanted to be tonight." He was hugging her back. She pulled away to look at him but kept her arms where they were.

"You saved my life. I owe you one."

"I'm sure I can think of a way for you to pay me back."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Well you can be my date to the party tomorrow night."

"Nathan I would love too. But you know I have a boyfriend."

"I know. But that doesn't mean you can't be my date. We are friends."

"Yeah ok. I can do that." They were still holding each other and looking to deep into each others eyes. They didn't know how much time had passed between them but they couldn't let go. That's when Nathan crashed his lips to her. She responded right away. But that's when her cell phone went off. She pulled away and looked at Nathan. "I have to go. I can't be doing this. I have to get home to see Jake. God I am a horrible girlfriend." She said gathering up her stuff.

"Hales, stop. You know this was not a mistake. You feel the same way I do. We can't keep fighting it."

"Nathan, I…I'll see you tomorrow. Pick me up here for the party." She gave him one more kiss on the cheek and ran off. He stood there smiling. She didn't say no. She didn't say she felt nothing. She was going to be his. He knew it. She felt the same way. He would just have to give her time to see it on her own. But she would realize it eventually.

When Haley walked up to her apartment door. Jake was standing with his head against the wall. She felt awful. She just kissed Nathan Scott. But yet here was her boyfriend standing in front of her. She still cared about Jake. He was her first real love. But she was feeling so torn. She didn't expect to meet Nathan. She didn't know that the guy of her dreams would just walk into her life. But Jake was always so good to her. He never gave her any reason to stray. She owed it to him to try and make it work. But the tingling in her lips left from Nathan was a constant reminder of her feelings for another man.

"Hey Hales." He said giving her a pleading look. Hales. I didn't sound the same coming from him as it did from Nathan.

"Hey Jake."

"Look Haley, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I am just scared."

"Why? I haven't done anything to make you worry."

"I know. I just…well look at you. You look amazing. You are perfect Haley. In every way. Any guy would be an idiot not to see that. Who wouldn't want to sweep you away?"

"Jake, you have nothing to worry about." She lied.

"I know. I just…I want you Haley. I always have."

"I know Jake. It's ok. We'll get through this."

"Can I stay with you tonight Haley?"

"Yeah. Come on in." She couldn't look him in the eye right now. Nathan kept flashing in her mind. Part of her was wishing it was Nathan walking behind her in the apartment. But she had to stop thinking that. This had to stop. She was going to tell him tomorrow at the party. Tonight though she had to give her attention to her boyfriend. Tonight she had to forget about Nathan Scott. But was she going to be able to do it?

A/n: ok so I know some of you probably hate me right now. But don't worry there is more Naley coming up.


	12. Help Me

Ok so I really need your guy's help. I am having such a hard time with this chapter. I'm almost done, but I am stuck at the party scene. So just to let you know part of what's going on. It's the party and Haley has gone with Nathan. But it is also Jakes birthday. So I was hoping you guys could help me. Is there anything you would like to see in this chapter? Any ideas from anyone would be so awesome. I am really sorry it has taken me so long to update. But I have been wicked swamped at work. But I hope to have a little free time this week. So please post replies. I need your help. Thank you so much.

Bethany


	13. The Party Prt1

Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. To bad for me.:-(

After she and Jake had entered the house, Haley tried to keep her mind on the here and now. But With each kiss she and Jake shared, it made things worse. Every time she would close her eyes she would see Nathan's face. This couldn't be happening. She loved Jake. She couldn't be falling for another guy. They decided to watch a movie, witch Haley was thankful for. Maybe it would help get her mind back where it needed to be. Half way through though, Jake fell asleep. All Haley could do was lay there and think. She decided that laying here was not going to do her any good. She looked over at Jake before sliding out of bed. Haley slid on her shoes and went for a run. She needed some space. While she was running she came across this quiet little park. It had a small pond in the center with trickling water. The sound was soothing her. It was just what she needed. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, but she soon heard the sound of someone else running. When they came into view she saw that it was the exact person she was hoping to avoid, Nathan Scott. He must have seen her because he slowed his pace and was walking right towards her.

"Umm…hey." She said not really know what else to say.

"Haley? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out here by yourself at this hour. There could be…bad guys around. You could get hurt." She smiled at his concern for her. He really was cute sometimes.

"But you're here now to protect me. So I guess its ok." She flirted. Ok Haley that's not going to help your situation. She yelled at herself in her head.

"But I wasn't before. What if I was some kind of killer? Or stalker. Or something."

"Oh but you aren't you. I believe we already decided that you were stalking me."

"Oh you're funny James. So…why are you out here?"

"I needed to clear my head. I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah me neither. I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah me too." He sat down next to her and they just sat in silence for a while.

"Haley, listen…I know that things are a little confusing right now…"

"Little? Well if that isn't the understatement of the year."

"Yeah. I guess your right. But I really like you. I mean…I REALLY like you. But I don't want to make your life any more confusing."

"No. Nathan…it's just, the thing is…I really like you too. But I still care about Jake. He doesn't deserve to be put through this. He has been there for me through a lot. I can't just up and leave him because a cute boy comes along and makes me feel like this. I mean this could just be a physical thing and I would have given up something good for nothing. I just don't think I am willing to take that…" Haley was cut off by Nathan kissing her. She didn't know what to do at first but found herself giving in to the kiss. They finally pulled apart once breath became an issue.

"Sorry, but you were rambling. I didn't know how else to get you to stop."

"You could have just said I was rambling."

"Yeah, but the other way was much more fun. But seriously Haley. I understand what you are saying. But I have never felt like this before. I know that this not just physical. I know it when I kiss you. I get this feeling that shoots all through me. It's like I was just struck by lightning. But I do understand. I will give you time Haley. What ever you need. But I will not give up on you. I can't."

"Nathan I…"

"Don't. Don't tell me you don't know if you feel the same way. Don't say anything. Just know that I am not going anywhere." Nathan got up and pulled his cell phone out. He called Haley a cab home. He didn't want her walking alone. But he knew she wasn't going to let him walk her home either. Once the cab was there, Nathan paid him. He turned to Haley before she drove off. "I will see you tonight. Good night Haley James." He kissed her hand as the cab pulled away. She turned around and watched his shrinking figure.

"He loves you, you know." The cab driver said.

"Excuse me."

"I'm sorry to say it. But that boy is in love. There is a way a man looks at the woman he loves. He looks at you that way."

"Ummm…"

"It's ok…You don't have to say anything. I already know." He winks at her through the mirror. 'What was that supposed to mean?' Haley wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Haley finally fell asleep once she was home and back in bed. Jake pulled her closer to him. God she felt horrible. She felt like such a horrible person. She should feel lucky to have Jake. He is a great guy. He loved her. She loved him. She just wasn't sure if she was in love with him anymore.

Haley woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She didn't know where Jake had gone. But a part of her was relieved he wasn't there. She got in the shower and got ready for work. When she walked out of her room though, her stomach turned. Sitting out the counter were Jake and Peyton. The two of them were laughing at something and Peyton was putting her hand on his shoulder. For some reason Haley felt like she should have been upset at this. But she wasn't.

"Good morning you two." She said making her presence known.

"Morning sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?"

"Umm…good thanks. What's for breakfast?"

"Oh well…Jake made us breakfast."

"Really? Well then I guess I can't pass that up."

"It's nothing really." He said. "Just eggs and bacon. There wasn't much for me to choose from in there." He smiled at Haley.

"Yeah. I guess I should go shopping." Haley smiled. She tried to hide any sign of what she was going through. The three sat and talked for a little while longer, before Haley had to leave.

Haley arrived at work and was surprised to see that Rachel had to snooty remarks to make today. Haley sat at her desk and pulled out her daily paperwork. That's when Brooke called her into her office.

"Haley, get in here now." Haley realized that she must have gotten the negatives this morning. But when she walked in she found a smiling Mouth and a very pleased Brooke. "Haley Elizabeth James. You have been hiding something from me."

"Ummm…ok. What's that?"

"You girlie are gorgeous. I just got done looking over your little photo shoot, and all I have to say is…wow. I mean look at this picture. You and that Nathan guy have such good chemistry that it almost makes me believe that you guys are really just hanging out and having a good time. These are like the best picture I have had in a long time. Where have you been hiding?" Brooke was beaming with excitement.

"Wow…that was a mouth full. I'm glad you like the pictures."

"Like? No. uh uh. I love them. I want you to be in my next issue. It's my bridal line. It's the first time clothes over bros has featured anything like this. You and Nathan are perfect."

"Wait hold on there Tigger. Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we? I mean, you have a tone of models. What would you need me for?"

"Haley, even though I know my clothes can sale themselves, it's the pictures that people see. You and Nathan have chemistry, and if you guys do my wedding line, people are going to look at it and think that if they wear those clothes then they will look just as happy."

"I highly doubt that people actually…" Haley was about to say, but Mouth interrupted her.

"It's true Haley. People believe that kind of thing. And you and Nathan do have chemistry. I haven't seen a photo shoot go so well in a long time. I think you should do it." Haley didn't look convinced. Plus this was the last thing she needed. She was trying to get over the whole Nathan thing. But fate it would seem, had a totally different plan. It did nothing but keep pushing them together.

"Please Haley? I really want you to do it." Brooke whined.

"Fine. I'll do it. I don't buy your story for a second. But you're the boss. I guess I really can't say no."

"Yay. Thank you so much Haley. You just made my day. Ok so. The shoot is going tomorrow. So be ready. Now both of you get back to work."

"Sure boss." Both Mouth and Haley said in unison.

The day went by a little too quick for Haley taste. Soon it was time to go get ready. Mouth had pulled out about three different dresses. Haley went with a black wrap around dress that tied together at the hip. She looked stunning in it. Mouth was quite pleased with his work. Soon Nathan had arrived. Haley had intended to give him the cold shoulder that night. But one look at him and all her ambitions were out the window. He was wearing a black button up shirt with grey slack. To say Nathan Scott looked hot would be a total understatement.

"Well Miss James. Don't you just look breath taking."

"Thank you Mr. Scott. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Shall we?" He said offering her his arm.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Peyton was just about to sit down and eat her TV dinner when there was a knock at the door. Peyton knew Haley had her party tonight so it wasn't her forgetting her keys. She opened the door to find a very nice looking Jake standing there.

"Good evening Miss Sawyer. Is Haley around?"

"Wow. Jake…you look very handsome. What's the occasion?"

"Well, it's my birthday and Haley told me weeks ago to meet her here. She said she had something planned for me." Peyton's heart dropped. How could Haley not tell him about the party? And worse forget about his birthday.

"Oh. Jake…um…Haley's not here." She didn't have the heart to tell him where she was. "Yet. I'm sure she's on her way. Why don't you come in? We can hang until she gets here. I was just about to watch a movie. Care to join me?"

"Sure. Sounds good. What movie?"

"Um…transformers. I know it's kind of pathetic…but I use to watch the cartoons all the time when I was a kid."

"No way. I loved the transformers. My mom has a picture of me dressed in my transformer PJs."

"Now that is something I have got to see."

The two settled in and started the movie. Peyton hoped that Haley was going to show up. There was no way she could forget something like this. She looked over at Jake who had a huge smile on his face. It broke her heart to think that he may end up being stood up on his birthday.

Lucas had just shown up at Brooke place and was sitting in the lounge waiting for his date to arrive. Brooke came into the room, just as Lucas was looking at a picture of her and another guy.

"Hi." She said pulling him out his thoughts.

"Oh hey. Wow. You look amazing." She was wearing a blue satin halter dress that had no back. Her hair was perfectly strait her smile was lighting the room.

"Thank you. You look pretty hot yourself broody."

"Thanks. So who's this?" He said holding up the picture. He didn't want to sound too hopeful. But he prayed it wasn't her boyfriend.

"Oh well…you know yesterday when you walked in on me talking to someone?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's him. We dated for a while. But it didn't work out. But enough with the sappy, nobody loves me stories. Let's go."

"Ok Brooke. Anything for you." Lucas says with a laugh. He was just relieved that she wasn't seeing anyone now. He liked her a lot. Everyone had her all wrong. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

The party was in full swing when Nathan and Haley arrived. Their arms linked. She looked up at him and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back at her. He loved it when she smiled. He wanted to always be the one to make her smile.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked him standing on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Haley, I would love to dance with you." The headed out to the floor.

A waltz when she walks in the room

She pulls back the hair from her face

She turns to the window

To sway in the moonlight

Even her shadow has grace

Nathan pulled Haley close and placed his hands on her hips. Haley practically melted into his touch.

A waltz for the girl out of reach

She lifts her hands up to the sky

She moves with the music

The song is her lover

The melody's making her cry

Nathan couldn't help but think how the words to the song fit Haley perfectly. Haley was lost in the dance. Her beauty was beyond all others he had seen.

So she dances

In and out of the crowd

Like a glance

This romance is

From afar

Calling me silently

Haley looks up into Nathans eyes. For a moment everything around them seemed to fade. It was just the two of them.

A waltz for the chance I should take

But how will I know where to start

She's spinning between constellations and dreams

Her rhythm is my beating heart

Nathan wanted so badly to kiss her in that moment. But he knew that she needed her time. But he couldn't help the feelings that were brewing in the pit of his stomach. He wanted her.

So she dances

In and out of the crowd

Like a glance

This romance is

From afar

Calling me silently

"You know Haley; this song is kind of fitting."

I can't keep on watching forever

And I give up this view just to tell her

"How's that?"

"You are the girl that I have to watch and adore from afar."

"Nathan…"

"Shh…just dance." He pulls her closer to him as the sway to the rest of the song.

When I close my eyes I can see

The spot lights are bright on you and me

We've got the floor

And you're in my arms

How could I ask for more?

So she dances

In and out of the crowd

Like a glance

This romance is

From afar

Calling me silently

I can't keep on watching forever

And I give up this view just to tell her

The song ended and the two stayed in each others arms for what seemed like hours, but was only mere seconds. Haley pulled his face towards her and places a light feathery kiss on his lips. She was falling for him. She couldn't help it. Just as she pulled away she hears a throat clear behind her. She turns around and is stunned by who stood behind her.

"What's going on Hales?"

A/N The song was Josh Groban's So She Dances. I do not own any right to the song. But man can that boy sing. Anyway let me know what you think. Who's standing behind her? I am sorry this chapter is so short. I hope it was good. There more of the party in the next chapter. Also a lot of drama between Haley and Peyton. If I get at lest five reviews I will update this weekend.

Bethany


	14. The Party Prt 2

Party Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. To bad for me.:-(

"What's going on here?"

Haley froze at the sound of the all too familiar voice of the person standing behind her. She just stared into Nathan's eyes afraid to meet the face belonging to the voice. Nathan held her gaze, not wanting to lose sight of her beautiful eyes. A flood of emotion passed through those chocolate brown eyes of hers. But the one that scared him the most was the look of shame she now had. Slowly Haley pulled her eyes away from Nathan and turned around.

"Lucas…I…It's…" Tears were stinging the corners of her eyes. Lucas knew his beast friend well and could see the feelings she now had for this man standing beside her. But he also knew she would hate herself if she hurt Jake. Don't get him wrong, if this guy was what Haley wanted then he would be happy for her. He just didn't want to see her do something she might regret.

"Hales…" He was about to offer her words of comfort. But before a single syllable passed his lips she took off. Not wanting to deal with what Lucas might have to say about the whole mess she seemed to have gotten herself into.

"HALEY." Nathan called after her. He started to follow her but Lucas put a hand on his chest halting him in his place.

"Let her go man. She needs to figure a few things out right now." Lucas said looking Nathan dead in the eye. "Trust me. She will come to you when she is ready." Nathan nodded his head in understanding. He took a step back. He would just have to give her the space she needed. After all he did not want to push her.

Haley ran to the ladies room with track of tears running down her cheeks. Her mind was spinning with thoughts of both Nathan and Jake. She tried to fight her ever growing feelings for Nathan but it seemed that when ever she was near him her whole body fell under some kind of spell. Once she was in the restroom, Haley locked the door and slid to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her forehead on her kneecaps. She let the tears fall freely now.

"Haley?" Her head shot up in surprise at the sound of another voice in the room with her. When she looked to see who it was she could feel her temper rise another notch. Could this night get any worse?

"Rachel…of all people I had to trap myself in a room with you." Haley rolled her eyes hardly believe the luck she was having.

"I guess God has a sense of humor." Rachel said as a smirk graced her face. But it soon fell when she saw Haley wasn't smiling. Her brow drew together in concern. "Are you ok?" She knelt down next to a very broken looking Haley. Haley looked up at her and shook her head before completely breaking down. "Hey. Haley it's ok. Tell me what's wrong."

"Everything. It's just so messed up right now. I don't know what to do. I'm falling for him. I can't be falling for him. I just can't."

"Is this about Nathan?"

"How did….how did you know?" Haley looked at Rachel like she had just sprouted two heads.

"Everyone knows. From the day you walked into the office it was clear Nathan was taken with you. He was hooked. I never stood a chance once you came into the picture." She let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry Rachel."

"Don't be. What's done is done. Now tell me what happened from the beginning."

----------------------

Jake and Peyton sat on her couch laughing at silly stories from their past. The movie had long sense been over.

"Oh my God. You actually went out there in the mascot costume?"

"Yep." Jake said letting out a chuckle himself.

"And someone actually paid money for you?"

"200 buck to be exact."

"Wow. That's funny. Who was it? That bought you I mean."

"Haley. That's how we met." The room went silent. It was getting late and there was still no sign of Haley. "I think I should try and call her. I'm starting to worry about her."

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Peyton wanted to tell him where she was. But it wasn't her place and she couldn't bear to see the sadness on his face.

Jake got up and headed into Haley's room for some privacy. After about 4 rings he got her voice mail.

"You've reached Haley James. Congratulations. Leave a message." Beep.

Hey Hales. It's…its Jake. Look could you please give me a call? I'm starting to get a little worried. Just call me as soon as you get this. I love you." He hung up feeling a pain in the pit of his stomach. He let his head drop in misery. He knew thins weren't going so well between them. But he couldn't let her go. His heart all of the sudden felt heavy. He walked out of her room and saw Peyton dishing up a bowl of ice cream.

"Did you get a hold of her?" She asked hopeful.

"No. I got her voice mail. I think…I should go. I mean it's getting late and I have an early day tomorrow."

"Yeah ok. Um…hey thanks for keeping me company tonight. I had fun."

"That's funny. I should be thanking you."

"Hey it was a blast. No worries."

"Yeah. So. Thanks." He said looking into her eyes. He never noticed how beautiful they are. For some reason he found himself walking closer to her. When he was only inches away from her he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. At first it was soft and slow. But it heated up fast. But Jake soon realized what he was doing and pulled away. "Oh God Peyton I'm so sorry. I have to go." Jake put his coat on and headed for the door. Before he walked through it he stopped. "I'm sorry." He couldn't even look at her. Peyton put her fingers to her lips. The kiss felt unlike any she ever had. She found herself wanting more.

Lucas and Brooke sat silently at their table. Both lost in their own thoughts. Lucas looked over at her and saw that she wasn't having a good time. He was worried about Haley, but he couldn't let it get in the way or making sure Brooke had a good time. He felt lucky to have such a gorgeous girl there with him. He leaned over and grabbed her hand.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He said smiling one of his cutest smiles.

"Maybe. I can't remember." She teased let a smile of her own grace her lips.

"Well then…Pretty Girl, would you care to dance?"

"It's about time you asked. Come on Broody let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She put her hands around his neck. The started to sway to the music. Their eyes never leaving each others.

"You are something else Brooke Davis."

"I know. I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled at him.

"Neither would I. I like you Brooke. You have this fire in you that I can't seem to get enough of. I can't stop thinking about you." He was looking so deep into her eyes that she swore he was looking into her soul. "You have a heart of gold Brooke Davis."

"Lucas…" There were no words to describe what it was she was feeling in that moment. He was too good to be true.

"My question to you is this. Would it be ok if I kissed you?"

"Yes." Was all she could say. It came out as no more then a whisper. Lucas put his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek. He gazed adoringly into her eyes before pressing his lips to hers. The kiss made her head spin and weak in the knees. Nothing ever felt so right to her. She was falling in love for the first time. The kiss ended and Brooke looked as if she was about to cry.

"Hey…what's wrong Pretty Girl?"

"I like you Lucas. So much. It scares me."

"Trust me Brooke. This is nothing to be scared of. I'm not going to hurt you." A tear ran down her face but he was quick to wipe it away. "It's ok."

"I trust you Luke." He smiled down at her. "Now kiss me again before I change my mind."

"Anything for you Miss Davis." Their lips met again. But this time it last much longer.

In the restroom, Haley had just finished telling Rachel her story of everything that's happened sense she arrived. To her surprise Rachel was really easy to talk to.

Ok, so, listen to me Haley. You love Jake. He's great. But he's not Nathan. From what I have seen, and from what you have told me. Nathan is your soul mate. You belong together."

"But I'm with Jake. I don't want to hurt him."

"I get it. I do. But you have to ask yourself. What is the bigger risk?" Rachel gets up to leave but stops at the door. "Just think about what I said." She smiles and walks out.

Haley takes a deep breath and walks over to the mirror. She stares at her reflection for a minute before fixing her make up. When she was satisfied with the way she looked she set off to find Nathan. It didn't take long seeing as he was waiting for her at the door.

"Hey." He said as both hands went in his pockets.

"Hey." She said smiling shyly. "Nathan I'm sorry. I know this isn't fair to you. I want you to know I really like you. I do. I just don't know what to do about it."

"I know. But we belong together Hales. I know it. Someday so will you." He took her hand and brought it to his lips placing a light kiss on the back before walking away.

Haley couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. There was no longer any doubt in her mind. She was in love. She went home feeling like she was on cloud nine. But the feeling soon ended when she walked in to see the look her friend was giving her.

"Where have you been Haley?" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Peyton I told you I had that party to go to tonight."

"Yeah. That's a pretty shitty thing to do considering your boyfriend was here all night waiting for you because he was sure you had plans for his birthday I might add." At those words the color drained from Haley's face. She completely forgot it was his birthday. Without hesitation she grabbed her keys.

"I've gotta go ." Was all she said before disappearing through the door.


	15. The After Math

The After Math

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. To bad for me.:-(

Jake was lying on the couch in Lucas' living room, staring at the ceiling. He was extremely frustrated with himself. Yes he was still angry with Haley for standing him up on his birthday. But at the same time he was over whelmed with guilt for kissing Peyton. He was in love with Haley he thought. So why in that moment did he want nothing more then to taste Peyton's lips on his? Was it just a moment of weakness speared by the hurt he felt from Haley not showing up? If so that wasn't fair to Peyton/ But that had to be it. But why then did he have more fun tonight then he has sense he's been here?

Jake sat up feeling very restless all of the sudden. He ran a hand over his face. He could feel the headache coming on. He wished he could just shut his mind off for the night and fall asleep. He stood up to head towards the bathroom to splash some

Cold water on his face. But before he could even take a step there was a soft knock on the door. He took a deep breath. He knew it was one of two people. Peyton or Haley. Neither one he was prepared to talk to at the moment. He debated for a second to just not answer and let them think he was asleep. It would be better then having either of the conversations he knew was bound to take place.

"How did I get here?" Jake asked himself. A second knock was heard and he knew he had to answer it. He took another deep breath and opened the door to reveal Haley, now dressed in faded low rise jeans; a red scoop neck sweater and brown heal boots. Her hear was down in waves. She really was a thing of beauty. Even more so now with her blond hair.

"Hey." She said sounding very nervous.

"Hey." They stood there holding each others gaze for what seemed like hours but had in reality only been a few seconds.

"Can I come in?" She asked. She looked so defeated. Instead of answering her Jake just stepped aside to let her pass. She kept her head down as she walked by him. He watched her ash she sat down at the table in the kitchen. Fearing to test his voice at the moment he just took a seat across from her. Neither knowing where to begin. Jake folded his hands on top of the table and looked any where but at her.

"Jake…I…God Jake I am so sorry. I-I can't even explain it. I just…"

"Haley can you just…" He let out a sigh and for the second time that night ran his hand over his face. "Look…I love you Haley. I do. But tonight…I waited for you and I…Where were you Hales? I need to know why you weren't there. Ok. I need to understand."

"I messed up. I…I had this thing for work and I just lost track of time, then I kind of got into a fight with Lucas. Well it wasn't really a fight it was more of a misunderstanding and-"

"Wait….why was Lucas at your work?

"H-he was there with Brooke."

"What was this thing for work Haley?" He asked starting to feel more hurt then before.

"Um…" Haley had to swallow the lump in her throat. She all of the sudden felt very consumed by guilt. "It was a dinner party. I had to be there."

"Who was your date?" His face was unreadable. But his voice convayed what he was really feeling. Anger.

"What d-"

"Tell me the truth Haley. You said Lucas was there with Brooke. Obviously he was her date. I was stood up. I wasn't there. So who was? Who was there with you?" He spoke in a disturbingly calm voice now.

"Jake please…I just…" Tears were now stinging her eyes.

"No you please Haley. Answer me."

"It was just someone I work with."

"Was it Nathan?"

"Why would you think that?"

"It was him wasn't it? Come on Haley. That guys always calling you and when he does everyone around doesn't seem to matter anymore."

"Oh you mean kind of like when you and Peyton are together I get completely ignored?" A look of pain flashed in Jakes eyes. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair." She looked down at her hands. "Yes. I was there with Nathan." Jake shook his head and let out a chuckle.

"Haley it's late. I've got to work in the morning. I can't do this right now. Jake stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and looked at Haley. "I'd like you to leave. I just…I need some time. Ok. Just give me time." She walked over to him not once daring to look him in the eye.

"Yeah. Ok. I…good night Jake." Haley walked out.

Haley didn't feel like going home. She knew that Peyton would have some words for her. Normally she would go to Lucas. But he was Jakes roommate. She could curl up in bed with him and cry like they had done so many times growing up. No. Tonight she was alone. She just kept walking. She soon found herself at the park she had discovered not long before. She sat down on one of the benches and just let it all go. She sobbed freely now. Let all the pain over take her.

Lucas walked into his apartment only to find Jake sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He could tell Jake had been crying.

"Hey man. What's going on?" Lucas asked while removing his jacket. Jake looked up at him. He hadn't even thought about what he would say to Lucas... Truth was he wanted to go out and find this Nathan guy and tell him to stay the hell away from his girlfriend. But in a way that would make him feel like a hypocrite.

"Does he love her?" Jake asked swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

"What? Does who love who? What are you talking about?"

"Nathan. Is he…is he in love with Haley?" Lucas was shocked by Jake's words. He wasn't sure where this was coming from. "Come on Lucas. I need to truth."

"If I tell you. Will you tell me what happened?" Jake only nodded his head in response. "Ok." Lucas sighed and took a seat next to Jake. "How do I answer this? Yeah. I think he does. Do I know for sure? No. But you need to know she loves you man."

"I'm not so sure she does. Did you know today was my birthday. Yeah. And my girlfriend stood me up to spend the night with another guy. And when she told me the truth, like a coward I told her to leave. I didn't want to hear it. I was afraid of seeing her love him back."

"But let me ask you something Jake. What makes you think she doesn't have the same fear about you and Peyton? I've seen you two together and there is something there. Do me a favor. Call her. Ask her to meet you for breakfast and work it out."

"Who? Haley or Peyton?"

"Your choice man." Lucas patted his back then handed him the phone.

Jake stared at it for a minute before dialing Haley's number. But as it started to ring they heard a cell phone go off on their kitchen table. Haley had left her phone there. So next he dialed the apartment. Noticing it was 1 am and hoping he wasn't waking her up.

"Hello?" A surprisingly awake Peyton answered.

"Hey Peyt. It's Jake. Is Haley around?"

"I thought she was with you."

"She was. But she left." He looked at Lucas who mirrored his worry.

"Well how long ago did she leave?" Peyton was starting to sound panicked.

"I-I don't know. A couple hours maybe."

"How could you just let her leave Jake?"

"I don't know alright. I'm sorry."

"I have to go. I have to go find her."

"No. You stay there in case she should show up. Lucas and I will go."

"Fine. But call me the moment you hear anything."

"We will." Jake hung up the phone and faced Lucas.

"She could be anywhere by now."

"We have to find her Luke. I have to find her."

"Yeah ya think? I'm calling for help."

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Lucas picked up Haley's cell and scrolled through her contacts until she found who he was looking for. Nathan.

"Well if it isn't my Princess Haley James."

"It's Lucas actually. Listen. You haven't hear from Haley have you?"

"No. I haven't seen her sense the party. Why? Where is she? Is she ok?"

"She's missing. I don't know if she's ok. Look can you help me?" Nathan was already out the door. The moment he heard Lucas say those words his heart leapt to his throat.

"I'm already gone." He said hanging up the phone. "Hold on baby. I'm coming." He said as if Haley could hear him. He knew where she was. He just hoped he could get to her in time. That place was the safest at night. He started to run with fear driving him on faster. He had to hurry.

Haley was just walking around the park in circles. She'd been her for hours now. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 2 am. She was trying to gather her thoughts. What bothered her most was that she was thinking about Jake and their argument. But of Nathan. What was going on with her? She loved Jake. But something was different now. When ever she was around Nathan it was like Jake didn't exist. Haley was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the foot steps coming up behind her.

Just as she was about to turn to leave and go home, someone grabbed her and forced her to the ground. There was a painful jab in her side. When she looked down she saw what had hurt her. It was a sharp root sticking up from the ground. It had pieced her side. She soon felt the weight of her attacker press down on top of her. This only added to the pain she was already feeling. Hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"Scream and you die. Understand me?" Haley tried to answer but the pain was too much. No sound would come out. "I asked you a question." His voice was harsh. He slapped her across the face. Right away Haley could taste the blood. She knew her lip and split open. "Do you understand?" Haley had to spit some of the blood out so she could answer.

"Yes. Yes. Please. What do you want?" She was having trouble focusing. Her vision was fading in and out. She was struggling to hold consciousness.

"That's a good girl. Now, now don't cry. My you're a pretty thing. I bet you taste good too." He pressed his lips roughly to hers and licked her face. She pressed her lips together. Cause him to grow more angry. This time he punched her in the eye. "Oh darling you're making this harder then it need to be." He went to hit her again but this time it never came. Then her world went black.

Nathan finally arrived at the park. He knew she was here. He could feel her. But something was wrong. He just knew it. He scanned the surroundings. He didn't see her. He ran around the fountain that was hiding the other side of the park. That's when he saw it. A man was sitting on top of her and had just hit her. Nathan saw red. He ran for the guy. He didn't even know what he was doing. He ripped the guy off of her and threw him to the ground. He hit him a few times before getting up to check on Haley. The guy ran off. What Nathan saw almost made him pass out himself. His Haley was bleeding all over the ground. She was hurt bad. He pulled his phone out and dialed 911. He hoped they would get there on time. He then called Lucas.

"Did you find her?" Nathan heard Lucas ask.

"Yeah man. She's…" Nathans voice was cracking. His heart broke for the woman he was falling in love with. "She's hurt Luke. It's bad. It's really bad."

A/N: Ok I know you guys probably hate me right now. I am sorry there was no Brucas in this chapter. So what do you think? I was going to have her get hurt but I think it needed to happen to take this story in a new direction. I'm happy with it. I hope all of you are. I love writing this story and I know I have been slacking. But I will try to write more now that the holidays are over and things have settled down around here. So let me know what you guys think and I will start working on the next chapter tonight. R&R thanks.

-Bethany


	16. Truth and Lies

Truth and Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. To bad for me.:-(

Nathan had just finished telling the cops his side of the story. They had to cut the root from the ground so they could get Haley to the hospital. They didn't want to chance pulling her off of it and causing more pain. He over heard them saying that it looked bad and his heart broke all over again. He would walk through hell and back or worse if he could just take back this night for her. Make it all go away. He made a silent promise to himself right then and there that he would never let harm come to her again. That he would do what ever it takes to keep her safe. She was his Haley.

"Excuse me sir?" One of the paramedics walked up to Nathan. "We are ready to go now. Will you be riding with her?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah. Follow me." The guy led him into the back of the ambulance. Nathan sat down next to her and took her hand in his. Be brought it to his lips and placed a few small kisses along her fingers.

"Everything will be ok baby. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He whispered words of comfort all the way to the hospital. Once they were there though, Haley was wheeled off to surgery while Nathan was forced to wait in the waiting room. All of the sudden Nathan felt tiered. It felt like the weight of the world had just crumbled down on top of him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to eat or sleep until he knew she was ok. He blinked away hot tears away from his eyes. He had to be strong. For Haley's sake he couldn't break down. Then he heard someone calling his name. He looked up to see Lucas racing towards him. Followed closely by Brooke, Peyton and some guy he had never seen before. He guessed it had to be Jake. Haley's boyfriend.

"Nathan. Where is she? Is she ok?" Lucas was looking around the room as if he was going to find her sitting in one of the chairs near by.

"They took her in for surgery. I don't know anything yet."

"What happened?"

"She was attacked. The guy hit her a few times but that was it. I got there before he had a chance to go any further."

"So why is she going in for surgery?" Brooke asked sounding kind of confused.

"When she fell she landed on something sharp. It pierced her side. Their afraid it may have hit something big. I don't know anything yet though."

"Thank you for saving her Nate." Lucas said shaking his hand.

"Excuse me?" A nurse had come up to the group.

"Is she ok? When can we see her?" Lucas was throwing questions at the woman.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything yet. I was just wondering if anyone knew if Miss James had any insurance. She didn't have any items on her when they found her.

"Here…" Nathan said as he pulled out his wallet. "Take my bank card. I'll pay for any and all expenses. I don't care the cost. Give her the best treatment there is."

"Ok. Thank you sir. I will be right back with your card. After everything is done I will give you a receipt." She walked away to take down all of his information.

"Why would you do that?" Brooke asked looking at Nathan in a whole new light.

"Because it's Haley. Because I would do anything for her." Nathan walked away to go sit down. If he stood much longer he knew he would collapse. Brooke and Lucas followed him. Jake on the other hand couldn't bring himself to move from his spot.

"Hey. You ok?" Peyton asked.

"Am I ok? Let's see in the last 24 hours I have been stood up on my birthday, I kissed my girlfriends best friend, I got into a fight and now my girlfriend is in surgery because I was to stupid to try and talk things out. Oh and to top it all off I just looked into the eyes or the man who is in love with her. No. I am not ok." Everyone was looking at him. Everyone including Lucas, Brooke and Nathan.

"Ok. Well…how about we get some air? Yeah ok. Let's go." Peyton pulled Jake outside with her. "Ok first of all you need to calm down. Haley needs us all to be strong right now. Second of all. The kiss never happened. It doesn't even need to be talked about. Third what happened to Haley is no ones fault. Don't go blaming yourself for it. Haley chooses to go to that park. You didn't know where she was going to go."

"Don't blame her. Don't you dare."

"I'm not blaming her. I was just saying it isn't your fault."

"And about our kiss Peyton. I can't forget about it. That night when I went home it was all I could think about. That's a bad thing right? I mean I love Haley. I owe it to her to be a better man. To be someone more like…More like Nathan."

"Don't do that. Don't put yourself down because…"

"It's true Peyt. Look what he did for her. I could never measure up to that."

"Jake…you are a great guy. You have so many things going for you that Nathan could never measure up to."

"It doesn't matter. He loves her Peyt. I know he does. And I think…I think she loves him too. But I'm not ready to let her go. I'm not ready to give up yet. And that's…that's why I think that you and I should stay away from each other. Because every time I'm around you I want to do nothing but talk to you, to touch you. That's not fair to me or to Haley."

"Jake. I love Haley too. But I really like you. I can't help it. I didn't want this to happen. But it did. You feel it too. What's not fair to Haley is to stay with her if you are 100 committed. You need to think about it really hard Jake. Because now you're not only hurting Haley but your hurting me too." She turned to walk away.

"Peyton I…"

"Don't. I've gotta go. Tell Lucas to call me with any changes." With that she left. Jake stood and watched her walk away. Now he felt like the biggest ass on the face of the planet.

Nathan and Lucas were sitting in the waiting room both trapped in their own thoughts of worry for Haley. Brooke had left to go take care of a few things at the office. She would be back later to see Haley.

"So…That was Jake? Haley's Jake?"

"Yeah." Lucas let out a long sigh. "Listen Nate. I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate what you did for Haley."

"It wasn't enough." He said resting his head against the wall.

"Trust me. It was enough. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"What's going on with you and Hales?"

"I wish I knew man. I mean…I want to be with her. I have never wanted anyone more in my life. I just…I know she has a boyfriend. But I can't walk away from her. I need her Luke."

"Are you in love with her?" Nathan sighed.

"I think I am. I don't know how it happened or why. But from the moment I saw her she has been the center of my universe. Look…I know your friends with Jake and all. But I'm not going anywhere. Haley and I are meant to be together. I know it. You know it. Soon she will too."

"Yes I am friends with Jake. But I was friends with Haley first. If she wants to be with you. Then I am behind her 100. I think you would be good for her. But if she chooses Jake. I am still going to be behind her. But I think you're right. I think you two are meant to be together."

"Anyone here for Haley James?" A doctor came out. Both Nathan and Lucas jumped up.

"Is she ok?" Nathan asked.

"Are you related to Miss James?"

"He's her fiancé." Lucas said surprising both the doctor and Nathan. "And I'm her brother. Half brother."

"Ok. Well Haley is out of surgery. It went well. The root that pierced her side had caused some internal bleeding. It had also pierced her spleen when it entered. We were able to repair all damage. The only problem we face now is that her temperature has risen quite high from the loss of blood she suffered. We are working to bring it down. We gave her something for the pain and a mild sedative to help her sleep. She should be awake in a few hours."

"Can we see her?"

"I don't mind. But please only one at a time. I'm afraid to many at once might make her nervous after what she has been through."

"Thank you doctor." Nathan shook his hand. "So…you should go first."

"No. I think you earned it. You go. I am going to go call Brooke and find Jake. Let them know."

"Yeah. Ok thanks."

Nathan walked into Haley's room. He stopped at the florist on his way up and bought her a small bouquet of purple flowers. She looked so peaceful. He could see a bruise forming under her eyes and his blood boiled again. If he ever saw that guy again there is no telling what he would do. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. Once again he picked her hand up and kissed it. He held her hand and stroked small circle on the top.

"Hey baby. You're still as beautiful as ever. I have to tell you something Hales. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. Every night I dream about you only to wake up every morning to thoughts of you. You make it worth it every day to come into work. I know that right now I can't have you. But I need you to know. That I love you. I'm in love with you Haley James. I can't help it and you know what? I don't want too." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah baby. It's me."

"You saved me. The doctor told me it was you. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I heard what you said. You do have me. You have all of me. It took something this horrible to happen to me for me to figure it out. But I love you too Nathan. I want to be with you too. I just…can you give me some time?"

"Anything for you Haley. I would buy you the moon if you asked me too."

"Thank you." He leaned down and for the first time he kissed with the knowledge of their love. But little did they know someone was outside the door and heard every word.

A/N: What do you think? Let me know.


	17. Friends

Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. To bad for me.:-(

Brooke stood outside of Haley's room listening to the two lovers make their confessions. She couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face. She knew Haley was falling in love with her top model. But she was also very happy for Nathan that he was finally happy. She knew up until recently how rough his life was. Haley would be good for him. She would change his life for the better. At this point Brooke decided to make her presence known before the wrong person walked by and over heard them.

"Knock, knock." She said as she poked her head in through the door. Nathan jumped off the bed like it was on fire. "It's ok HotShot. I won't tell." She gave Nathan a wink. "I already knew. But do you think I could have a few minutes alone with our girl?" She smiled at Haley.

"Sure B. Davis. I'll see you later ok baby?" He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said giving him another kiss.

"Ok boytoy scoot. It's girl time."

"I'm going. See ya Hales. Bye Brooke." Nathan left and Haley was sitting there with a big smile on her face.

"Ok Girlie spill."

"What?" Haley's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Don't play dumb with me. What's going on with you and Hottie McHottie?"

"McWho?"

"Come on Haley. I need the gossip." Brooke whined.

Brooke are you being pathetic?" Haley asked jokingly.

A little. But it's a big deal. As your new BFF you have to tell me."

"What are we in high school?" Brooke gave her puppy eyes. "Fine.' Haley gave in. Brooke squealed and jumped on Haley giving her a hug. "Ow. Pain lot's of pain."

"Oh my God. Are you ok?" Brooke jumped back scared.

"Yeah. Just…no more hugs ok?" She said wincing in pain.

"Deal. You need anything?"

"A little morphine maybe?" They both laughed.

"Sorry. I'm fresh out. I'll go get a nurse."

"Oh no. It's ok. You see they have these nifty little buttons I can push and they come to me." Haley said while pressing it.

"Nice." Brooke laughed.

"Miss James? Is everything ok?" A nurse asked coming in.

"Actually I think the pain medication is wearing off."

"Ok. I'll be back with a shot of morphine for you." The woman smiled and walked out.

"Ok, Junkie girl. Time to spill the beans. You and Nathan are…"

"In love." Haley said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok. Not that I'm not all for team Naley. But what about Jakey Poo?"

"I know Tigger. I know what I am doing is wrong."

"It's not wrong Haley. You're in love. There is nothing wrong with that. Alls fair in love and war."

"It's just that…when that man was on top of me…all I could think about was not seeing Nathan again. Then there he was. He saved me. He was…is my knight in shining armor."

"Oh Hales. I'm so happy for you guys. But you need to tell Jake."

"I'm going to. I promise I won't string him along."

"Ok. That's good." Brooke gave her a small smile. Just then there was a knock at the door. The nurse was back with her injection. She gave her two. One for the pain and one to make her sleep.

"Ok Miss James, you are going to need to rest now. You can have more visitors later." The nurse said as she left once again.

"You get some rest. I'm gonna go find Lucas." Brooke gave her hand a squeeze. Haley was already starting to fall asleep. Once she was out of ear shot she pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number. "Hey. It's Brooke. We need to talk. Can we meet some where?...I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Nathan had gone home to take a shower and make Haley something to eat. He knew how horrible hospital food was and didn't want her to suffer through that. He remembered a recipe his grandmother taught him to make. It was chicken noodle soup. She always added extra noodles for him because that's how he liked it. So he decided that was what he would make for his girl. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face just at the thought of her. She loved him. And that made him the happiest man alive. Just as he was starting to get everything out to cook, there was a knock at his door. He figured it was probably Tim so he went and answered it. But who he found on his doorstep shocked the hell out of him.

"Can we talk?"

"Um…yeah. Ok come in."

"Thanks. I don't know if you know who I am. But I'm Jake. I'm Haley's Bo- well I'm her friend."

"I know who you are."

"Right. Of course you do."

"So what can I do for you Jake?"

"I'm just gonna get right to the point. I know about your feelings for her. You love her don't you?"

"I don't think this is the best time to be having this conversation."

"Look…I know what I am getting myself into. Imagine you were me. The girl I have given my heart to for the last two years is in love with another man. I need to know. Please. Do you love her?" Nathan could see the desperation in his eyes. He knew he had to tell him the truth.

"More then anything." That was it. Jake felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut. He knew this was the answer. He guessed he just wasn't as prepared to hear it as he thought. "If it makes a difference, she does care about you."

"It doesn't make a difference anymore. I've lost her then. She is yours." Jake went to leave but stopped. "Promise me you will take care of her. She is an amazing woman. She only deserves the best."

"I would never hurt her. Nor would I let any harm come to her. She is amazing. There is no doubt about that."

"Say you promise."

"I promise." Without another word he left. Nathan stared at his door for a second. HE felt bad for the guy. He knew that it probably killed him to hear another man declare his love for his girlfriend. But the truth was that Nathan could never love anything more then Haley James.

A/N: Ok. I know this chapter was kind of short. But I thought this was a good place to end it. So up next I will have more Naley and Brucas. Plus Jake goes to see Peyton. R&R.


	18. So This is Love

Calling a Truce

I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. To bad for me. :)

Brooke was sitting in a little café sipping her tea and waiting for her companion to arrive. She knew that this could completely backfire in her face. But this had to be done. For Haley's sake. Haley deserved a chance to be happy. Nathan was the one to do that now. Now she just needed help. Just then the bell over the door rang. Peyton was walking in and heading over to where Brooke was sitting. She took and seat in the booth across from Brooke.

" Ok. You got me here. What's this about?"

"Don't you want to know how Haley is? Or don't you care?"

"Of course I care. I'm just a little confused as to why you asked me to meet you here." Peyton and Brooke had a short staring contest. It was as if they were trying to size each other up. "How is she?" Peyton asked.

"Haley is going to be fine. In fact. That's why I called you here. I know what's going on with you and Jake. I think…"

"I don't know what you are talking about. In fact I'm pretty sure you don't know what you are talking about."

"Ok. But just hear me out alright."

"Ok. Let's have it."

"I know you and Jakey Poo have a thing for each other, and I think it's great. I also think you should go for it."

"Again. You're crazy. But let's say you're right for the sake of argument. Why should I do that to Haley?"

"Ahha. I'm glad you asked. Haley is in love with hotshot model Nathan. He loves her. She loves him. It was meant to be. Now I need your help."

"Wait. How do you know this?"

"They told me. Not to mention that it was totally obvious. Those two were all over each other."

"So…is she…I mean will she…"

"She's going to tell Jake tonight. Now that's where you come in."

"Ok. What is it you want?"

"When Haley get's out of the hospital. She is going to need someone to take care of her. You're a busy girl. You won't possibly have time to take off work and take care of her. So I want you to pretend that things are still kind of rough between you two. I will suggest that she stay at Nathan's who is going to be more then willing to take her in. That leaves you the time to try and get Jake to see the light. Sound good?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Not really. I will make it happen either way. I promise you that."

"But I can't make Haley think I am man at her. She's my best friend."

"Witch is exactly why you have to do this."

"You really think her and Nathan should be together?"

"I know so. You should see the way he looks at her. I've never seen him like that with anyone. He's crazy about her."

"Ok. I'll help you. Just promise me when this is all over you will tell Haley the truth."

"Deal. Peyton. I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Brooke winked at her.

Lucas found Jake sitting on the roof of their apartment building. He could tell that things were weighing heavily on his mind. But if anyone could get through to him. He knew it would be him.

"Hey man. Haley's awake."

"I know. I'm just not ready to go see her yet. I'm afraid of what might be said."

"You have to go see her sometime. You are still her boyfriend."

"That's what I 'm afraid of. I don't think I will be for long once I finally face her."

"I know you care about Jake. She cares about you too. But if it's over then it's over. There's nothing you can do to prevent the inevitable. Regardless of how things turn out there's no reason why she can't still be a part of your life."

"Yeah I know. I went to see Nathan. He told me how he feels about her. He's in love with her."

"Yeah. I talked to him too. He definitely is in love."

"She loves him too. That's what makes this so hard. It's not just that we grew apart of the love wasn't there. It was that the love was there for someone else."

"But love is something that you can't stand in the way of. No matter who it is someone loves you can't change it. She looks at him man and you can see the kind of peace we all strive for. ..I know this is hard to hear. But I think it might help you in the long run. What they have…it's what give the rest of us hope. It should do the same for you. It will take time. But you will move on. Maybe even sooner then you think."

"I guess. Hey look thanks man. I know you want to help. I just…I need a little time ok."

"I understand. Just promise me you'll go to her tonight,"

"I promise. I just need to gather my thoughts."

"Take your time. Just remember that things happen for a reason. Just hang in there." Lucas walked away leaving Jake with his thoughts. Just as he walked into his apartment to get some food his cell rang. "Hello?"

"Why haven't you come to see your best friend?"

"Hey Hales. How you feeling?"

"Like I fell and had something really sharp stab me in the side. Oh wait a second."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't save you Hales."

"Oh no no no. Don't do that Luke. I'm ok. Besides looks like I have my own knight in shining armor now."

"Yeah. Looks that way doesn't it."

"Yeah it does. So listen. You think we could talk later?"

"I might be wrong but isn't that what this is?"

"You know what I mean. Face to face."

"Yeah I was just gonna grab some food then I'll be over."

"Good. Well I have to go. I think I have a visitor."

"See ya later Hales."

Haley hung up the phone just as the doctor and Nathan walked through the door. The doctor was looking over his charts and Nathan came baring gifts.

"Hey beautiful. I brought you some food. My specialty. Chicken noodle soup."

"Ohh. You cooked for me?"

"Yep. My family's secret recipe."

"Yum. Does it have extra noodles? I love the noodles."

"You're joking. I always make it with extra noodles. I love the noodles too."

"Match made in heaven." She said before he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"My thoughts exactly." He kissed her on the forehead before turning to dish her up some soup.

"Ok Miss James. All your tests look good. We stopped the bleeding. Now all we have to worry about is the pain. Other then that you are going to need someone to look after you for a couple of days. You are gonna need to be on strict bed rest until your stitches heal. Is there anyone at home with you?"

"Umm…yeah. I have a roommate. But I've been calling her all day and she's not answering. I guess she's still mad at me."

"Well you need to have someone who will be around the whole time. We can't risk you pulling your stitches."

"She can stay with me. I won't leave her side."

"Great. We just need you to stay one more night then you'll be a free girl." The doctor left leaving Nathan and Haley to talk.

"Nathan are you sure about this? I mean I …"

"Haley look at me." He sat down next to her and put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up towards him. "Trust me. I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her softly again letting her know how serious he was.

"Well sense you put it that way. I would love it."

"Good. Now eat. You need something in your system and I know hospital food is terrible."

"Thank you Nathan. You're always saving me."

"I always will. As long as I'm around you will never have to worry. I won't go anywhere." Just then someone cleared their voice behind him. He turned and was met with Jake's pained look. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Nathan said as he walked out. He knew they needed time to talk.

"Jake. I'm glad you came."

"Are you?"

"Of course. I hate the way we left things."

"So do I. But look…before we go any further I need to say something."

"Me too. You go first."

"I love you Hales. For the last few years you have been my shoulder to lean on. No matter what I will always love you. But I know what you're going to say. It's over. I know. I think I've known for while now. I just didn't want to admit it."

"I know what you mean. I felt safe with you Jake. I knew what life was like with you. There was nothing to be afraid of. But I think that we have been more like friends lately then boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong. This is killing me. I would have stayed with you forever. But I see now that there is another guy who is made for you."

"Jake. I never meant to hurt you. You need to know that."

"I do. I know Hales. But you never looked at me the way you look at him. You two are in love. I can't get in the way of that. I'd be foolish to. Lucas was right. What you and Nathan have gives the rest of us something to hope for."

"Your gonna make some girl very happy someday Jake Jagielski."

"Yeah. Well hey. I'm gonna let you eat your lunch. We can talk more later. I mean we'll still be friends right."

"Always. Come here." He walked over to her and she pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad I met you Jake. I'll never regret us."

"Me too. Get some rest ok. Nathan is one lucky guy. I'll see you later Hales."

"Goodbye Jake." Jake walked out and Haley felt a single tear roll down her cheek. But what shocked her was that it was a tear of happiness. Not a tear of pain. Nathan walked in a saw the tear. He rushed to her side.

"Hey…baby don't cry. Things are going to be fine."

"Tears of joy I promise."

"I hope I have something to do with that."

"You have to do with all of it. Nathan I love you. I am in love with you. I tried to fight it but…I can't. I want you. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too. Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?"

"I…yes and no. I mean…I want to be…but I just broke up with Jake. I think we should wait for a little while if that's ok."

"What ever you need. When you're ready. I'll be too."

"Thank you."

"So does that mean I can't do this?" He said as he leaned over and kissed her neck. "Or this." He kissed the other side.

"I would have to say no. You can do that all you want. As long as I get to do this." She placed both hands on his face and pulled his lips down to hers. The kiss was nothing like he had ever experience. It was like every inch of his body itched for her. His dreams were coming true. He had the girl of his dreams. The love of his life. Nothing could ever be more perfect. She pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"Please don't stop. Don't ever stop."

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you Haley."


	19. No Place Like Home

No Place like Home

I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

Haley was waiting her hospital room for the doctor to return with discharge papers and directions for her and Nathan to follow. She was a little nervous about staying with Nathan. But the thought of staying with Peyton scared her. The last time she saw Peyton it was clear that she was pissed. What bothered Haley though was that she was ok with it all. Why wasn't Peyton? Why wouldn't Peyton take her calls or return them? Haley felt her eyes water but she pushed her feelings down. Peyton was one of her best friends. She was sure they would work it out eventually. Nathan walked in with a bag and two coffees.

"Hey beautiful. I thought you might be hungry. I brought an apple turnover and a French vanilla ice coffee for you."

"Mmmm. sounds good. I'm starving. So you ready to take on a roommate?"

"As long as it's you. I made my bed up for you. I will be taking the guest room. You need the room and the comfortable bed."

"Thanks Nathan. But I can take the guest room. It's fine."

"I won't have it. So when can we get you out of here?"

"Well…" She took a bite of her food. "The doctor is getting my paper work and Brooke is on her way with some clothes for me. So hopefully soon. I can't wait to get out of here."

"I don't blame you there. I hate hospitals." He took a seat next to her and gave her a kiss on her head. "How you feeling?"

"I'm still in a lot of pain. It hurts to breath. Hurts to talk. Hurts to laugh. Hurts to sleep. It just hurts."

"If there's anything I can do just let me know Hales. Anything ok."

"I will. Oh you know what you can do?"

"What? Rent my favorite movie."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Um…Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Yeah. I've never seen that before."

"Well you can watch it with me while I'm all doped up on meds."

"Ok. I'll make a movie run after we get you home and settled. Ok?"

"Thanks Nathan."

"Oh it's no problem."

"No…I mean. Thank you for everything. This means a lot to me. Thank you for being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you Hales. Always and forever. I will always protect you."

"I know you will. No matter what happens." He leaned down and kissed her. But it was one of those soft romantic kisses. That's when Brooke walked in.

"Oh. I am so sorry. You guys are adorable. I just wanted to bring these buy and this." She said holding out a bag with Haley's clothes in it. Plus a large suit case for Haley to take with her to Nathan's. "I hope you don't mind but I raided my closet and decided to give you a whole new wardrobe."

"Um…thanks Tigger. I think."

"Don't worry…it's all tasteful."

"I hope so."

"I hope not." Nathan said smirking at her.

"Yeah you would." She said smiling at him. Brooke could see the love passing between the two.

"Well my job is done. I am gonna go and find Broody." She said as she excused herself.

"Broody? Who's Broody?"

"Oh that's her nickname for Lucas. I think she has him down to a T."

"Yeah. That guy is the brooding type isn't he."

"Yeah. Well…I guess I should get dressed. Do you mind?"

"Oh yeah. I'll leave you-"

"No. Actually I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Um…this is embarrassing. I need help getting my shirt on."

"Yeah…" Nathan had to swallow the lump of nerves rising in his throat. "I'll just…um…"

Haley pulled out the light blue cotton shirt that Brooke brought her. It was exactly the kind of shirt she needed right now. It would fit comfortably over her bandages. Then she pulled out a pair of dark blue sweat pants to go with it.

"Come here." She said as she turned around so her back was facing him. She pulled off her robe so that Nathan could help her pull her shirt on. She slowly put her hands up over her head. Nathan was looking at her smooth skin. He wanted to taste it so bad. He had to push those thoughts away. It was going to be a while he knew before they could go there. He pulled her shirt gently down over her head. She pulled it on the rest of the way. His hands lightly brushed her bare skin. It sent tingles all over her. "Ok…now you need to leave so I can put on these pants."

"I'll be right outside."

Nathan walked out and put his head on the wall. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. The doctor walked up at that moment.

"Everything ok Mr. Scott? You look like you may be feeling a little under the weather."

"Oh no." He cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

"Good. Is she decent?"

"Uh…yeah. I think so." They both walked into the room.

"Miss James. Here are your discharge papers. I just need you to sign here." Haley did as she was told. "Now the rules of your recovery are very strict. You injury was one that we would normally keep you in a lot longer for. But sense you have so many friends so willing to help I think you'll be ok. But please come and see me if anything is bothering you or something goes wrong. You have to be on bed rest for at least two weeks. You dressing will need to be changed twice a day. Obviously Nathan will need to assist you with this. Also you need to take these pills three times a day after every meal. Plus put this ointment over your wound to prevent infection. I will need you to return to me in about three weeks to remove some of the stitches and to check on the progress of your healing. Do you understand all that I have told you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now sign here for me and you will be free to go." She signed the last paper then turned to Nathan.

"Ok Mr. Take me home."

"Will pleasure beautiful."

Brooke found Lucas down by the pond in the hospitals garden. He was watching the ducks swim around in the water. He looked like he was really lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Broody. Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hey pretty girl. Yeah…I was just thinking about Hales. Don't you think its funny how Peyton hasn't talked to her or even me for that matter ever sense this happened to her? I mean…I've know Peyton a long time. She would never do this."

"I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I asked Peyton act like she was still mad at Haley so that Haley would have to go stay with Nathan and so her and Jake could get closer."

"What?"

"I know it was wrong. I just want to see two people so obviously meant for one another be happy together."

"Why would you do that Brooke?"

"I know Lucas. I know it probably wasn't the best idea. I hate seeing Haley so upset over it. But it is all in favor of her. She and Nathan are perfect together. He deserves this just as much as she does."

"I get it ok. I do Brooke. But what about Peyton. This has to be killing her too."

"It is. But she agrees with me. This is Haley's chance to be happy. Why should we take that from her now?"

"This is a little hard to swallow. I mean…I love Haley. Of course I want to see her happy. But…why go to all this trouble Brooke? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. Do you really think I would do this to benefit myself? What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"You're not a monster Brooke. I just don't understand."

"I have never seen Nathan love someone so unconditionally. I have never seen him happy before. He had a hard life to Nathan. His father disowned him when he found out his precious son couldn't play basketball anymore. His mom started drinking and ended up killing herself because Dan, Nathan's father turned into an even bigger ass when he found out his dreams died. Nathan had no where to go until I found him. He deserves to be happy for once. He loves her. And if I can help them find what it is that will change their lives for the better then I will."

"You have a good heart Brooke Davis. You really surprise me."

"I am not a selfish as people thinking I am."

"No. No you're not. You are so much more then people think. You Brooke Davis. Are the girl I am falling in love with."

"You mean that?"

"I do. Pretty girl."

"I love you. I know that we hardly know each other. But you are unlike any guy I have ever known. Somewhere along the way I just couldn't help myself. I fell in love with you." Lucas grabbed each side of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Brooke…will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes I will." She had tears in her eyes. No man ever made her feel as important and special as Lucas did. He saw her for who she was. Brooke Davis the girl. Not Brooke Davis the fashion designer.

"What do you say we get out of here? Go grab a bite to eat. Maybe some Italian?"

"I'd like that." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Let's go."

Nathan and Haley were just arriving back home.

"Well this is it. What do you think?" Nathan's apartment was huge. It looked like a loft that had two bedrooms attached. The kitchen was defined only by a circular counter and the refrigerator and stove up against the wall. He had real nice furniture and his place was beautifully decorated.

"Nathan…it's amazing."

"Thanks. Brooke gave this place to me when I started working for her. I've called it home ever sense."

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Haley sang a small part of the song from Annie.

"What?"

"Oh…sorry. I just…I think this will do just fine."

"You have a beautiful voice Hales."

"Thanks. I usually only sing in my shower."

"Will you sing for me some time?"

"I guess. I mean I will owe you one after all of this."

"Believe me. It's my pleasure. So let me show you to your room." They walked over to the room. "This is where you will be sleeping. I'll be right next door so if you need anything just holler and I will be right there."

"Thanks. Um…I am kind of tired. I think I could use a nap."

"Oh sure thing. I'll just go out-"

"Actually…could you stay with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Please. I want you to hold me."

"Yeah." Nathan felt that same lump in his throat as before. "I'll um…" Haley laid down and pulled the covers back so that he would lay with her. Nathan took his shoes off and laid down next to her. He pulled her close but was careful not to put pressure on her wound. She looked up at him and kissed him with all the love she felt. He was perfect. He was exactly what she needed. What she didn't know was that he felt exactly the same way. He put one of his hands on her cheek to deepen the kiss. When air became an issue they pulled apart. "I love you Haley. I wish there were better words to use then that to explain the way I feel. But…that's it. I love you."

"I love you too Nathan. I never thought I would feel this way before. You are amazing."

"So are you Hales."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Get some sleep. I will see you when you wake up." With that Haley fell asleep in his arms. He stayed up a little while and just watched her sleep. He felt like he was dreaming. He had to be. How could this be real?


	20. Truth be Told

Truth be told

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. But believe me I wish I did.

No matter how hard Nathan tried sleep would not come while he laid in bed with Haley wrapped protectively in his arms. It all seemed so surreal. The girl who was the object of his obsession lately was here with him in his bed. The smell of lavender from her shampoo enthralled his senses with every breath. With Haley in his life it felt like every one of his dreams were coming true all at once. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. He looked down at her sleeping form. Her head was resting on his chest and her leg was intertwined with his. Her beauty was indescribable. She had the grace of a women but the innocence of a child. It all made him want her in every way. He wanted to make love to her and protect her all at once. It was something Nathan never felt before. He was in unchartered territory with her. He looked back up and the ceiling and couldn't help but smile at how his life was now taking a turn for the better. He would have to tell Haley about his pat eventually. But for now he just wanted to enjoy the time he was given with her. Nathan was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a soft knock coming from his front door. Slowly he pushed Haley off of him, careful not to wake her up. When he answered the door he was surprised by who he was greeted with.

"Hi Nathan."

"Peyton? What are you doing here?" He was taken back by her being there. Last he heard she didn't want to see Haley.

"Well…I-I was hoping to…How is she?"

"She's sleeping right now. But she'll be ok. Why are you here?"

"Look, I know that me being here seems weird. But…no matter what happens between me and Haley she's still my friend. I care about her. Besides, I'm not mad at her. I'm just doing what's best for her." Nathan glared at her.

"What's best for her? Fighting with her and not even going to see her in the hospital. That's what's best for her?"

"No. But you are." She said trying to make him understand. But she could see that only furthered his confusion. "Look. I was over our fight the next day. But Brooke and I knew that she needed more then what I could give her if she came back to my place. She needs you. Someone who can give her not just the care she needs, but love. So I agreed to act like I was still mad so she would come here."

"She's torn up about the fight Peyton. I appreciate what you are doing but she needs her friend. It's not fair that she has to live with the guilt of what he did. She needs to hear you say that it's ok. That you want her to be happy."

"I know. I know that ok. And I will in time. But…" Peyton had tears in her eyes.

"But what?"

"I'm not proud of myself right now. I made her think that she was this horrible person for even thinking about cheating on Jake. When I as her best friend was hoping she would so that I could have Jake. How can I face her after that?"

"Peyton…people cant help what they feel. You like Jake. Will it hurt Haley? Maybe. But her heart wanted something else too. Her time with Jake was over when they got here. Feel guilty if that's what you want. Wallow in it for all I care. But stop punishing Haley and letting her feel like she is completely to blame. Look…come by tonight and talk to her. Tell her the truth." Peyton looked at him for a few minutes.

"You're good for her Nathan. I can't do it though. Not yet. I promise I will soon."

"You're making a mistake. Haley will only be hurt more the longer you wait."

"I'm sorry. Give her a hug for me k? I've gotta go." With that she walked away. Nathan knew Peyton was only doing what her heart felt was best for everyone. But his concern for Haley was over powering anything else. After hearing what Peyton had to say Nathan decided he needed to do something to make Haley happy. He got an idea. Picking up Haley's phone he found the number he was looking for.

"Hales?" The voice on the other lined answered.

"Uh…no. It's Nathan. Listen Luke, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I need you to come over and keep and eye on Haley for me. There are a few things I need to take care of."

"Yeah of course. Is there anything else you need me to pick up while I'm on my way?"

"Yeah. Could you run by the video store and get Breakfast at Tiffany's and about two weeks worth of Haley's other favorite movies?"

"Ok. Can I ask why?"

"I just need you to do this for me. I will explain it all later."

"Ok. No problem. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome Nate. You're really good for her."

"Yeah. I've been hearing that a lot lately. I just hope you're right."

Nathan hung up the phone and scrolled through the rest of Haley's contacts hoping that a certain one would be in there. Lucky for him it was. He hit call.

"Hello?"

"Mouth hey. It's Nathan. Do you happen to have some kind of projector that can play DVDs on like a movie screen?"

"Yeah. It's up in my studio? Why? What's up?"

"I need it. I am taking Haley out on a date without actually leaving the house."

"Oh so you want to take her to the movies?"

"Well dinner and a movie. And dessert of course."

"Nice. That's very romantic."

"Where can I get the best Mac and cheese in town?"

"Well there's a little Italian place not far from here called Three of Cups. They have great food. I've seen Macaroni and Cheese on the menu."

"Great thanks. As soon as Lucas gets here I need you to meet me at you studio then."

"Ok I'll see you then."

Nathan hung up the phone and went in to check on Haley. She was still sounds asleep. The doctor said she would spend most the days sleeping through the pain. He shut the door and went to take a shower. After he was finished he went and grabbed the phone book. He found the number for Three of cups.

"Three of Cups, This is Mandy. How can I help you?"

"Yeah I was wondering if I could place an order for me to come and pick up?"

"Sure. What would you like?"

"Um…I would like an order of your Macaroni and Cheese. Plus a fresh garden salad and bread."

"Ok. Would you like any appetizers?"

"um…How about some fried ravioli?"

"I can do that for you. Will that be all?"

"Do you sale wine?"

"Yes we do. Just make sure to bring your id with you when you come to pick this up."

"Ok. Give me your best red wine."

"Ok. I will sir. Anything else?"

"No. That will do it."

"Ok. Your total will be 87.53."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome and have a great day."

After hanging up the phone Nathan heard a knock . Lucas must be here.

"Come in."

"Ok. So I got your movies. You sure you want to sit through all these? I mean some of them are total chick flicks."

"As long as it makes Haley happy I'd sit through anything." Lucas just smiled at him. This guy definitely had it bad for his best friend. "Ok so I gotta go. She's still sleeping. I don't know when she'll wake up. But make yourself comfortable. I won't be long."

"Ok. But before you go. You have to tell me this big plan of yours." Lucas folds his arms across his chest. Nathan sighs and goes into telling Lucas his plan. "Wow…that's…I don't know what that is. Haley's going to love it."

"I hope so. Ok I really gotta go. I'll see you in a while."

"Yeah ok."

Meanwhile after Peyton left Nathan's apartment she decided she needed to talk to Jake. The way they left things were kind of up in the air. She walked into his restaurant and asked to speak to the sue chef. Not long after Jake came walking out.

"Peyton." Jake said as he came walking towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm working. I can't just drop everything and come out here to talk to you."

"Take your break. We NEED to talk."

"Peyton I have…"

"Jake. Take a break." Peyton said looking at him with hope filled eyes.

"Ok. Just…wait outside." Jake walked away and Peyton stepped outside. She was totally sure what she should say to Jake. She wanted to be with him. But what about Haley. Should she follow her heart? How she was to be sure what was right?

"Ok Peyton. What's so important that I had to leave work to come out here and talk to you?"

"Jake what do you want from us?"

"What?" He looks at her like she has two heads.

"I mean…I like you. I really like you. And I know that's wrong. I know that it might hurt Haley…"

"Might hurt Haley. Peyton…she may not love me. But you're her friend. It will kill her." A look of pain flashed across his face. "I like you too Peyt. But I can't do that to Haley."

"She did it to you. She fell in love with someone else while she was with you."

"But Nathan wasn't my friend or roommate. I never even met the guy. There's a difference."

"So? What we should just forget our own happiness so that Haley can live her life with Nathan and be happy herself?"

"Are you hearing yourself right now? Haley just got out of the hospital. She is fragile. And you want to go behind her back and start something with her ex-boyfriend. So what your happiness means more then her getting better right now?"

"No. No of course not. But Jake…I want to be with you. I can't stop that. And I don't want too."

"Peyton listen to me ok. If things were different I would be all over your right now. But…for now I can only be your friend. Maybe after Haley is better and can handle the news better we can be together. But I just can't do that right now."

"Jake…I…I think I love you. I don't want to wait."

"I'm sorry Peyt. Not now." He was about to turn away when Peyton stopped him and crashed her lips on his. He responded right away. He couldn't help himself. Truth be told he wanted to do this sense he saw her standing in his restaurant. But he soon realized what was going on and pulled away. "Peyton…go home. We'll…I'll call you ok." He went to walk away again.

"Jake…"

"Peyton go." With that he walked into his restaurant. Peyton felt a small tear fall down her cheek.

Nathan walked into his apartment with and arm full of stuff. He had flowers, Mouths equipment, food and cheesecake all stuffed in his arms. Lucas rushed over to help him.

"How is she?"

"Still asleep. Look I would love to hang out ant help you set up. But I have a date with Brooke."

"Oh no. Go man. Don't worry about me. Thanks for hanging out."

"Anytime. Have fun tonight."

"Will thanks."

Nathan started to get everything ready. He set up the equipment and got the first DVD ready. Then he went about putting the food out. He set the flower in the center of the table. Candles were lit and he cued the music. He headed over to his room and slowly peeked in the room. Haley still past out. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He ran his hand through her golden hair. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. That was enough to wake her up.

"Nathan. How long have I been out?"

"Pretty much all day. How you feeling?"

"Hmmm." She went to sit up and winced in pain. "Yep. Still pain. You look nice." She said as she looked him over. He was wearing a black button up and a pair of jeans.

"You always look nice."

"Thank you." She went to give him a kiss but again winced in pain. "Ouch. Ok need my meds."

"Wow. Haley James the druggy."

"Stop. I just need the pain to go away."

"Well I'll tell you what. Here are you pills. Take them. Then I need you to get dressed and come with me."

"Um ok. What's going on?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok." Haley take her pills then moves to get up."

"Where you going. The surprise is this way?"

"I need to change my dressing on this stupid wound."

"Here. Let me help you."

"Thanks." She removes her shirt and Nathan cant help but stare. She was just so beautiful. "Yohoo. Eyes up here dreaming boy."

"Yeah sorry. Your just so damn sexy." He winks at her and her face turns a bright shade of pink. He took her bandages off and started to place the ointment on her injury. He then wrapped a fresh bandage around her waist. "There you go. All better?"

"Much. Thank you. Ok Don Juan. Lead the way." She said while she pulled her shirt down over her head. They walked out of the room and Haley gasped at the sight in front of her. "Nathan…you did all this?"

"Yep. I wanted to take you out on a date. But sense I knew you wouldn't be feeling up to going anywhere I brought the date to you. Dinner and a movie."

"Nathan…this is amazing. Thank you. I love it."

"I love you Haley." She looked up at him and smile. At that moment she felt like the luckiest girl alive. "Shall we." He offered her his arm and they walked over to the table that was surprisingly beautifully decorated. Flowers as the center piece and rose peddles adorned their plates. Glassed of wine were poured in front of each plate. A covered tray sat near by that Haley guessed had the food in it. Bowls of bread and salad sat on the table. Nathan pulled her chair out so she could sit down. He then removed the peddles from her plate and placed the appetizer in it's place.

"Wow this looks good." Nathan took a seat next to her.

"Eat up Hales." She ate all the fried ravioli.

"That was amazing. I have never had fried ravioli before."

"I wasn't to sure about the starter but…I knew for a fact that you love this. He said as he placed a big plate of mac and cheese in front of her.

"Food of the Gods."

"What ever you say baby."

"Thank you Nathan."

"Haven't you figured it out yet Hales? I'd do anything for you." She smiled at him.

"I think it's starting to become clear."

They ate the rest of their food and drank their wine. Haley had to admit that this was the best date she ever had.

"So Haley. Ready for our movie?" He said as he pointed to the big movie screen set up in his living room.

"What's playing?"

"Oh it's a classic. You may have heard of it. It's called Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"You remembered."

"Of course I did." He was about to lead her to the couch when she stopped him.

"Nathan…"

"What's wrong Hales?"

"This whole thing has been really hard on me. But I don't think I could have gotten through it without you. You saved me. Not just that night. But even now. You have made me happy."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She couldn't want anything more then she wanted him right now. But he pulled away.

"We better stop." He said looking in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because if we don't I wont be able to later."

"Fine. Movie it is. But let me just say…you totally had me." She winked at him and walked away.

"Oh that was so not fair."

He started the movie and then took a seat next to her. She leaned into him and he placed his arm around her. The rest of the night went by in the same fashion. Haley never leaving his side and him waiting on her hand and foot. For Haley this was the best night of her life.


	21. What is Normal

What is Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Breakfast at Tiffany's had just ended and Nathan looked down to find Haley asleep in his lap. He ran a hand through her hair. At that moment Nathan felt a sense of peace. Like life was going to be perfect from now on. And it would as long as he had Haley in his life. He knew that he could face anything as long as she was behind him for support. No one ever believed in him the way she did. He wasn't just Nathan Scott. He was so much more in her eyes. He took her in his arms a carried her into the bed. He laid her down and kissed her head before turning to leave the room. He decided he would clean the mess they had made from their popcorn fight earlier. It started from here trying to throw popcorn in her mouth and missing every time. Then he started to throw them in her mouth and things went from there. Nathan was about to start on the dishes when he heard a scream coming from Haley's room. He dropped all the dishes on the floor breaking everything to run to her.

"Haley? What's wrong baby?" She was sitting against the wall in the corner curled in a ball crying. "Baby what's wrong? What happened?"

"I want it to stop. I just want it to go away." She cried rocking back and forth.

"What Hales? What's the matter?"

"I can't get his face out of my head. His voice. It haunts my dreams. I just want him to go away." Nathan pulled her into him.

"Shhh. Baby. Your ok. I'm here. I wont let anything happen to you. Shhh. I love you."

"Why?"

"Why what Hales?"

"Why do you love me Nathan?"

"Because. You are the kindest person I ever met Haley James. You see into people hearts. You don't judge. You have such grace to you that it is almost like looking at an Angel. Your eyes say so much about who you are. I could look into them forever. And you are damn sexy Haley James." She leaned up and kissed him.

"You are a rare person Nathan."

"No. You are. I am lucky to have found you."

"No. I am the lucky one. I love you Nathan. No one has ever made me feel this way. I want to be with you as long as I can. I want to keep you."

"Haley…I am yours. I'm not going anywhere. Always and forever." He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"You mean that?"

"What?"

"Always?"

"With all of my heart I do."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much better I feel. I feel safer here in your arms then I have ever felt in my life. How do you do that?"

"With love. Love is the safest place to be sometimes."

"You are quite the charmer you know that?"

"You haven't even seen my A game."

"Oh Lord help me if that's true." She said laughing.

"I'm gonna marry you someday Haley. Just wait and see. Now let's get you back to bed." He picks her up and lays her back down.

"Will you lay with me? Just til I fall asleep."

"Sure thing." He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her lightly. It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep.

Brooke was up in her kitchen sitting at her counter looking over a few things for clothes over bros. With Nathan taking a few weeks of leave she was short a male model. So things just weren't looking right in her photos. She was getting really frustrated about not finding what she needed for the cover of her magazine B. Davis. Just as she was about to give up her door bell rang. Getting up she went to go answer it. "Who the hell would be here at this hour?" She said just before opening the door.

"Lucas. What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"We just went out on a date like 4 hours ago."

"I know. But you see pretty girl…you got me totally hooked. I can't seem to get enough."

"Well…lucky for you I feel the same way. Come here." She pulls him inside and captures his lips with hers. He quickly responds and wraps her in his arms while walking her backwards to the couch. They both fall backwards onto it but not once did they break contact. But when air became an issue they had to separate.

"Are you sure about this Brooke?"

"Lucas…I appreciate your concern for me but shut up and kiss me."

"Yes Mame." He starts kissing her again. She removes his shirt and that's when it hits her. She is in love with this man.

"Lucas."

"What? What's wrong?" He says almost out of breath.

"I love you. I know it's probably to soon but I do. I just thought you should know."

"Wow. Brooke I…"

"No…it's ok. You don't have to say it back. Especially if you don't mean it. I just wanted to say it. So you knew where I stood."

"I wouldn't say anything I didn't mean."

"I know. But…" He kisses her to stop her from talking.

"I love you too Brooke Davis. I think I have sense the say I saw you."

"You are incredibly sexy when you talk like that."

"Well remind me to say things like that more often."

"Make love to me Lucas. I want this. I want only you." He diesn't say anything to her. He just picks her up and carries her up stairs. Their night was just beginging.

Meanwhile over at Peyton's apartment she was brushing her teeth. She had spent most of the day vegging out on ice cream and watching sad sappy movies. With anyone who knew Peyton knew that that was not the kind of girl she was. She went to lock up the front door but her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Peyton." Jake was on the other end. But he sounded so broken.

"Jake. How are you."

"Sense I saw you this after noon I have been a mess. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"I'm not saying that we should be together. But you came here and poured your heart out to me. I thought it was only fair you at least get to hear how I feel."

"Jake you don't have too. Really it's fine."

"No. I need to. I like you a lot Peyton. I knew when I saw you in the airport I knew I was in trouble. Because I felt an attraction to you even then. But how is this suppose to happen? I mean…I don't want to see Haley get hurt again."

"Jake I understand that. I do. But you are awfully concerned about a girl who broke your heart."

"She didn't break my heart Peyton. I knew something was happening from the day we got here. I was ready for it. But I still care about her. I always will. She was my first love. You never get over your first. But she didn't hurt me. That's why I can't do this to her. Not yet."

"Jake…no matter how long we wait. It will have the same reaction. I think we should just do it and then move on from it. She'll get over it. So will we. But at least we'll be happy together. At least we will have each other to turn too."

"I see what your saying. Can we just take it slow? See if we are even worth hurting someone else?"

"As long as we are trying. We can take it as slow as you want. I just want to be with you."

"Ok. Well…can I see you tomorrow?"

"I would really like that."

"Ok. I'll give you a call in the morning."

"Yeah. Talk to you later."

"Goodnight Peyton."

"Night." She hung up the phone with the kind of smile that she always saw the others around her wear but never got to experience it herself. So with that she went to bed.

The next morning Haley woke up before Nathan. Feeling a lot better today she decided she would make breakfast. So she slid from his grip and went out to the kitchen. But when she got there she saw a pile of broken dishes. He must have been in the middle of doing them when he heard her scream. She cleaned it up and went to his fridge to see what he had that she could make. She found that he actually had quite a few things to make. She went for an omelet with mushrooms, bacon and cheese with hash browns on the side. She poured them each a glass of orange juice and took it in to Nathan. She set the tray down and crawled on top of him to wake him up.

"Time to get up sleepy head. Breakfast is ready."

"Mmmm. I got my breakfast right here." He said pulling her closer.

"Not quite. I made you breakfast silly."

"What are you doing up and around?"

"I feel much better. Plus I wanted to do something nice for you." She blushed as she placed the food in front of him.

"I have to admit something Hales."

"What?"

"I love waking up like this. Having you here. Holding you every night. It is absolutely amazing."

"Me too. I have never felt safer then when I am in your arms. I could stay there forever."

"Will you?"

"What?"

"Move in with me Hales. Stay here even after your healed. Live with me."

"Nathan…I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"I would love to move in. Yes. Let's live together."

"You mean it? Come here." He pulls her face to his and kisses her with all the love that he had inside. He moved the tray out of the way and slowly pushed Haley down. He laid on the side of her with just his face above her. "God I love you Haley. You are every thing I never knew I wanted. But now that I have you…I can't picture my life without you."

"I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him again. But this time it was much more hungry. She felt like she needed him. But she had to stop. She couldn't do this until she was completely heeled. "Nathan…I want you so badly right now. Believe me. But we can't…"

"Your right it's to soon. I'm sorry."

"No. It's not that. I just need to heel a bit more that's all."

"Oh my God. Haley I am so sorry. I should have known. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He pulled back to look her over and make sure everything was ok.

"I'm fine. No you did hurt me. But thanks for caring." She gave him one more quick kiss. "Now…let's eat. I'm starving." She pushes him slightly and grabs her plate. She start to shovel her food into her mouth.

"Wow Hales. I have never seen a girl eat like that."

"What. I like breakfast. It's my favorite meal of the day. But working for Brooke I never get to enjoy it."

"You're cute."

"Ok. I'll stop."

"No don't. It's who you are. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You are a smooth talker Nathan Scott."

"You bring out the best in me." He smiles at her and take a bite of his own food. "This is amazing Hales."

"Thank you. What you didn't think I could cook?"

"No not at all. I just wasn't expecting it to taste this good. My mom wasn't much of a cook. In fact she was terrible."

"So where did you learn how to cook?"

"My grandma. She was the best ever. She could make anything."

"You keep saying was. Are none of them around anymore?"

"Well my grandma is still around. I just don't get to talk to her much."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me anything. I can sometimes be a little nosey."

"No it's ok. I'll tell you soon ok. I promise. I just want to enjoy this. Us. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. Of course. It's totally ok. I don't ever want to push you."

"Thanks. What about you Haley? What's your family like."

"Oh…you don't want to know."

"Now I do. Tell me something."

"Well…I have three brothers and three sisters. The oldest is Bryan. He is a big shot lawyer in Seattle. I'm the youngest with Taylor not much older then me. She is the wild child of the kids. Takes after my mom. My parents are a little…shall we say eccentric."

"Wow. Seven kids. How did they do it?"

"Very insanely. But to be honest I'm glad I had such a big family. I mean holidays were a total blast. We would all get together and have our little traditions."

"Sounds awesome. I always hated the holidays. I never really got to have a normal one."

"Well that is something I am going to have to remedy. Your with me now Nate. I will take care of you." She said looking in his eyes. He got very serious at this.

"I don't doubt it Hales."

"Good. Now…what are we doing today?"

Lucas woke up and felt the warm body next to him. That's when images from last night filled his mind. A smile involuntarily spread across his face. He looked down at a sleeping Brooke. She loved him. It all felt like he was in a dream. How could it be real. Brooke Davis told him she loved him. The women that people thought of as an ice queen was anything but. She had a good heart. She just shielded it from the world. Why Lucas didn't know but he was glad he managed to break through her walls and reach the real girl. The women that he was now madly in love with. He felt her stir next to him.

"Mmm. Morning boyfriend."

"Say it again."

"What? Boyfriend?"

"Feels good to hear it."

"Feels good to say it." She smiled at him.

"Did last night really happen? Or was it just the best dream ever?"

"It happened. And it was amazing."

"Yes it was. I wouldn't object to reliving it if you wanted too."

"Mmmm as good as that sounds I have to get to work. I have a photo shoot today. Though I don't know what I'm gonna do without Nathan. The balance in the photos will be all off. Unless…" An idea just hit her.

"Whaaaat. Brooke…no."

"Pleeeeeeese Luke. I really need your help. You can totally be a model." She said giving him her best pout.

"Brooke…I don't model."

"It will only be this once. You never know. You might like it. Please Luke. You would be totally saving my ass."

"Fine. But only this once." Brooke squalled and jumped up on him.

"Thank you so much. Now I think you deserve a quick recap from last night. A shower maybe?"

"Now your talking." She got up and ran into her bathroom with Lucas not far behind. Life seemed to finally be getting back to normal for everyone. None of them had ever been happier.

A/N: What do you think? Coming up soon we learn what Nathan is hiding when an unwelcome visitor shows up. Plus Haley finds out about Peyton and Jake. R&R.


	22. My Past

My Past

I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. Though I wouldn't mind own James Lafferty for a while. Hehe.

Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch playing NBA live. To Nathan's surprise Haley was winning. He didn't think that she was the kind of girl that would be good at video games.

"Nice shot superstar. The basket is on the right." She said as she stole the ball from Nathan. "Score. Looks like I win. Now it's your turn."

"I so let you win."

"Ahhh…did little old Haley bruise Nathan "bigshot" Scotts ego?"

"No. I was just a little off today. I thought I was going to have to go easy on you. But you surprised me and it threw me off."

"If that's your story. So…it's your turn to tell me something embarrassing."

"Wow. Ok let's see. When I was a junior in high school there was this guy at my school who arranged a dare night. Me and my friend Tim were a team. Anyway one of our dares was to steal the tikki head from the second hole of a miniature golf course. Well on the back of each card there would be a bonus to do to score more points. Well our was suppose to say take a shot. But it said something else."

"Like what? Like take a…oh my God. That's disgusting. Tell me you didn't do it."

"No…but Tim did. While he was…well you know…the owner of the course and his family were coming up behind us to play the hole. We got arrested and had to sit in jail for 24 hours." Haley started to bust up laughing.

"Wait I don't get it. That sounds like it would be more embarrassing for Tim. That story doesn't count." She said playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Well you see…I was sort of wearingagirlsscoutcostumefrommylastdare." He said really fast hoping she wouldn't hear him. But when she started laughing even harder he knew she did.

"I would have paid to see that." Tears were in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Yeah well what was worse is I had to sit in jail in that outfit for 24 hours. The cops would not let up on me."

"Well I can honestly say I don't think I have ever been that embarrassed."

"Well then tell me your most embarrassing moment."

"Ok…It was senior year of high school and it was on senior prom. My school decided to do a total themed prom. Couples through out time. My boyfriend Damian at the time wanted to go as Danny and Sandy from the movie grease."

"Wait…let me get a visual. Oh yeah. You're hot."

"Shut up. Anyway…my best friend's mom was catering the prom and I wanted to help her bring out some of the things. Well while I was carrying a tray of food I forgot to take off my heels. I tripped on them and fell flat on my face in front of the entire school. I was modified."

"You're right. That's not that bad. Were you ok?"

"No. After that Damian decided he didn't want to be seen with me and broke up with me the next day."

"What a jerk."

"Yeah well…Damian always was one. I never figured out why I went out with him in the first place."

"I would never do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't. So what now?"

"I kind of like just talking."

"That's all we do."

"Yeah I know. But I love learning things about you. Where you're from. Who you were comparing to who you are now. You were always amazing."

"Thanks. Ok then it's your turn to pick the topic."

"Ok. Let's see…Scariest moment."

"You really want to know?"

"You know I do."

"Ok…there was this big karaoke competition at a club not far from my old house. I love to sing but only when I'm alone. But my friend Erica signed my name in as a joke and didn't tell me. So when they called my name I had to go up. I was terrified. But I sang and I guess I was ok. No one said anything bad. But that was definitely the scariest thing in my life. That and the first time I met Brooke Davis." They both laughed at that.

"Would you sing for me?"

"Someday. Maybe."

"I guess that will have to be good enough." Just then Nathan phone rang. "Hello?" Nathans blood went cold when he heard the voice on the other line.

"Hello son." Nathan couldn't say a thing. His mind was racing. His face turned stone cold and you could practically see steaming rising from his head. "Well aren't you gonna say hello to your old man?"

"What do you want?"

"Now, now Nathan. That's no way to talk to your father?"

"I don't have a father. Say what you want Dan then leave me alone."

"Tisk tisk. I thought I raised you better then that."

"Enough. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want you in my life. Now say what you want or I am hanging up." Dan just laughed.

"Ok. It's your grandmother Nathan. She is in the hospital. The doctors don't think she make it through the night."

"I'll be there in an hour." Nathan was about to hang up but Dan stopped him.

"Will you be bringing your lovely girl friend?"

"Are you spying on me now?"

"Not in the least. I have no care what you do with your whores."

"Do not talk about Haley that way or I swear to God…"

"What? You won't do anything. Your to much of a girl to make a move. Does you girlfriend know what a coward you are. That you couldn't even save your mothers life. You just watched he die like a…"

"Shut the hell up." Nathan said before throwing his phone against the wall. Haley who has seen the whole thing go down sat stunned at seeing Nathan so upset. He was the most together person she knew. Seeing him like this worried her more then anything ever had. His back was to her but she could see his heavy breathing and could tell how upset he was. She wasn't sure what she should do. She got up and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Nathan turned around to see the confused and concerned look on her face. His features softened upon looking into her eyes.

"Nathan…are…are you alright?"

"I will be." He gave her a small smile.

"What happened?"

"WE have to go?"

"Wha-where?" She watched him as he hurried around the apartment.

"My grandmas in the hospital. I have to go see her."

"Oh my God. Is she ok?"

"I don't know. Will you come with me? I don't think I could handle this by myself."

"Nathan of course I will. Just let me change." She went to hurry but winced as the pain shot up through her body. She fell down on the bed holding her injury.

"Haley…" Nathan dropped what he was doing and rushed to her. "Baby…What happened?" He moved her hands and saw that blood was leaking through her bandages. "Baby we have to go. You…" He stopped talking when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Let's go." They rushed to the hospital and Haley was taken off to be examined. Nathan wanted to go with her but she wouldn't let him. Telling him he needed to go check on his grandmother. All of the sudden hi head began to spin. His girlfriend who he was thinking about spending the rest of his life with was hurting. She was in danger again. But his grandmother, the only woman who was ever there for him was lying in a hospital bed somewhere in this same hospital.

"Nathan?" A voice broke him of his thoughts. He looked over to see his uncle Cooper. All though he was his mother's brother he was really close with May.

"Uncle Coop. How…is she…"

"It's not good Nate. She had a massive stroke last night. She's in a coma. They don't know when and if she will wake up." Tear were stinging Nathans eyes. "You should go see her." Nathan stared at something past Cooper. It was the doors that they took Haley through. He knew he should go see his grandma but something told him not to leave. "Nate?"

"I can't."

"I know this is hard for you. But if you don't see her that you will regret it."

"I will. I just cant now. I am needed here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haley." Nathan saw the doctor who was with her walk out and he rushed over to him leaving Cooper confused. "How is she? Please tell me she's ok."

"Who is she and who are you?"

"Haley James. Is she ok?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm her…fiancé." He knew that was a lie but he knew they would let him see her if he was more then a boyfriend.

"Miss James' spleen burst because pressure behind her stitches witch in turn caused them to rip. It was a shock to her system. I'm glad you brought her in when you did. This is very serious. She is being prepped for surgery now. She has lost quite a bit of blood. We will need to find someone with the same blood type."

"I'll go. I might be. What ever I can do. Will she be ok?"

"I'm sure she will be fine but it's hard to say at the moment. If you would just follow this young woman she will draw some blood and see if you are a match."

"Thank you." Nathan started to walk away but Cooper stopped him.

"Nate what's going on?"

"Haley is my girl…fiancé." He had to correct himself in front of the doctor.

"Sense when."

"Today. She was attacked a few weeks ago and was hurt pretty badly. Now something caused by that attack has her in this hospital again and I can't leave her. I know that this is what Granma would want me to do. I need to be her for her. I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. I am going to wait her with you then. You need me. I would never hear the end of it from May if I left you to deal with on your own."

"Thank you Coop." With that Nathan walked off. After they took his blood it was only a few minutes before they got the results.

"Mr. Scott."

"Yeah. That's me."

"I'm sorry son but you are not a match. Now we can look in our bank to see if there are any matches but that can take some time. I am not sure we have that."

"What about me?" Cooper said.

"What is your blood type?"

"O negative."

"Perfect. Nurse take this young man down to the lab. He would like to give blood for Miss Haley James."

"Yes sir. Follow me."

"Hey…thank you uncle Coop. I can't…thank you."

"Sure thing kiddo." He put his hand on his shoulder and walked away. Nathan was starting to feel a little bit better until he heard something over the intercom.

"Dr. Kenner. Code blue. Dr. Kenner. Code Blue."


	23. I Fall to Pieces

I Fall to Pieces

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Nathan's world went silent after he watched Haley's doctor go rushing by and into the doors where he had seen them take her. All of the sudden there was a numb feeling in the tips of his fingers and toes. His heart was racing and his head was starting to spin. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Not to his Haley. He swore he would protect her and here she was back in the hospital. Back in danger. Nathan fell to his knees. There was no holding back the tears that were now clouding his vision. A pair of small hands wrapped around his arm and pulled him up. He didn't look to see who it was. He was ushered over to one of the nears by seats. He could hear his name being called. But it sounded so far away.

"Nathan?" He was shaken from the trance he fell under. He looked over to see Peyton looking back at him. "What happened Nathan?"

"Peyton?" He couldn't understand anything. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. He felt the urge to throw up.

"Yea. It's me. What happened to Haley?"

"How did you-? Why are you-? What are you doing here?"

"I was listed as her emergency contact. They called me and told me she was here. What happened Nathan?" She saw his tear streaked face and her heart broke for him. But she needed to know what happened. Why her best friend was back in the hospital.

"We got a call…we were getting ready to leave. Then all the sudden she fell…blood was coming out…She had unknown internal injuries or something. I don't…I can't remember what the doctor said."

"But she'll be ok Nathan. I mean…It's Haley. She has to be." Tears were filling her own eyes.

"Just now…there was…" He choked a little on his own words. "There was a code blue for her doctor."

"It wasn't her. She's fine. She's perfect. Any minute were gonna see her walk out those doors." They both turned their head and stared at the doors for a second. "I have to call Lucas and Brooke and Jake and…"

"Nathan." Uncle Cooper came running up. "Nate…Haley is…I was giving blood and was talking to the doctor when he got the call. Is it her? Is Haley ok?"

"I don't know." The doors flew open and there she was being wheeled out with all kinds of machine connected to her. A doctor was sitting on her chest trying to bring her heart back to life. "Oh God…HALEY." That's when his world went black.

"Lucas stop." Brooke said while Lucas was trailing kisses down her neck in her office. "Rachel is right outside. What if she walks in?"

"Since when does Brooke Davis care who sees her making out with her boyfriend?"

"It's different with you. I feel like a little school girl with a crush when ever your around."

"Is that…? No way. Is Brooke Davis blushing?"

"No. Not really. Ok maybe a little." She swatted him on his arm playfully. "That's not fair Lucas Roe. You are not allowed to tease me."

"You know I love you pretty girl."

"You better."

"You have no idea." He leaned in to give her another kiss when his phone started to ring. "Hold that thought. Hello? Peyton slow down. What happened?" Lucas' face visibly paled. He dropped the phone and took off running out of Brooke office.

"LUCAS." Brooke took off after him. When she finally caught up to him she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt "Lucas what is going on?"

"I have to get to the hospital. Something's wrong with Haley."

"I'm coming with you."

After Lucas and Brooke arrived, Peyton told them what she knew and that Nathan was taken to another room because he had passed out. They all took to a seat and started their waiting. Every once in a while Cooper would pop in to see if there were any changes. It had now been two hours and no one had come out to tell them anything. Lucas was starting to get frustrated. They wouldn't even let them see Nathan. They said that it was a traumatic experience for him and he had a panic attack causing him to faint. He needed to rest.

Nathan opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was a little confused why he was lying in a hospital bed. He couldn't remember how he got there. Then it all hit him. "Haley." He said as he jumped out of bed. He walked out of the room and looked around. He spotter Haley's doctor and ran over. "Hoe is she" Where's Haley?"

"Nathan. She's fine. We thought we had lost her there for a moment. But that girls a fighter. She wasn't going to give up. She lost a lot of blood. But thanks to your uncle we were able to give her the amount she needed and she pulled through. She's out of surgery now but she needs to rest for a little while before she can have any visitors."

"Can I at least just see her? I need to see it with my own eyes."

"Sure. Follow me." The doctor lead him over to her room and let him look through the window. "You will be able to go in after an hour or so. But for now I believe there is a group of people in the waiting room who are anxious for some news on their young friend."

"Thank you Doc. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her."

"Don't thank me. Thank your uncle."

"uh…you wouldn't happen to know how a patient names May Scott is doing would you?"

"Are you her grandson?"

"yes."

"I heard about you. I can't believe I didn't make the connection. I'm sorry but the news on her isn't as good as Haley's. She isn't going to make it much longer. The stroke she had caused to much damage. To tell you the truth I think the only reason she is still alive is because she is waiting for something." Nathan's heart was conflicted. He was over joyed that Haley would be ok but his heart was torn that he would soon lose the only woman who ever had faith in him.

"Thank you." Nathan turned and walked away. He headed out to the waiting room. The first person he saw was Cooper. He walked right up to him and gave him a hug. 'Thank you."

"For what?"

"You saved her life. If it was for you giving your blood I would have lost Haley."

'so she's ok?" Lucas said after hearing what Nathan said.

"She's going to be. She lost a lot of blood. If it wasn't for my Uncle Cooper giving his blood we would have lost her. He was the only match." With that everyone rushed over and hugged Cooper. They all shared a small laugh. "I have something I need to do." Nathan said looking at all their confused faces. "Cooper will you show me where grandma is?"

"Sure kiddo. This way." Lucas patted Nathan on the back as he passed by. When Nathan got to his grandmas room he walked over to her and took her hand.

"Hi Maymay. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I know you were waiting for me." He let a small tear run down his face. "I want to thank you for always believing in me. Even after I lost my career as a ball player you were the one to encourage me. I made it through the hardest time of my life because of you. I want you to know that…I love you…but I'm not alone Maymay. There's this girl. She's…well there isn't anyway to describe her. She is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I hope to make her my wife. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. She's beautiful. Her beauty is so natural. I've never met someone who could look so elegant without even trying. She believes in me. You don't have to worry about leaving me. I wont be alone. You don't have to be afraid for me. I love you. I will miss you. I have to go now. Haley is here in the hospital too. She was hurt. I have to go see her. I know that you will be watching me. Say hi to my mom would ya." He gave her a smirk before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye Maymay." Nathan walked out of the room feeling happy. He got to see her before she was gone. He got to tell her about his angel.

A/N I know that there wasn't much Naley in this chapter. But next there will be a little of everyone. R&R.


	24. Blackbird

Blackbird

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Nathan was walking down the halls of the hospital, making his way back to Haley. He couldn't help the big smile that formed on his face. Even with the knowledge of his grand mother dieing he was happy to know that she knew he would be ok. He looked up and saw all his friends standing in a circle talking. He head over to them to find out what all the fuss was over.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" He said as Lucas turned around to face him. Lucas had tears in his eyes and Nathan automatically took that as a bad sign. He started to shake his head no.

"She's awake Nate." Then a smile broke across his face. Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. Then he walked past Lucas and went strait to where the doctor told him she would be. He looked through the small window on the door. She was talking to someone with a big smile on her face. But Nathan couldn't see who it was. He took a deep breath and entered her room. But as soon as he took one step he froze. Standing there talking to his girlfriend was the last person he wanted to see right now. Dan Scott.

"Nathan. We were just talking about you." He didn't look at her. His eyes were narrowed in on his father.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Dan?"

"I heard your girlfriend was here in the hospital and I thought I would stop by and say hello. Introduce myself."

"No one wants you here. Now get out."

"Nathan…why-"

"Haley, you don't want to know this man. He is evil. In every sense of the word."

"Oh now son, there's no need to get nasty. I mean after all you're the one that killed your mother."

"That's a lie Dan and you know it. Mom killed herself. There was nothing I could do." Haley looked up at Nathan and noticed that he now had tears welling up in his eyes. Her heart broke at the sight of seeing her boyfriend so broken. "If anyone is to blame DAD it's you. You pushed her to drink. That lead to a hell of a lot more didn't it?"

"Yes. I was hard on her. But if anyone needed tough love Nate. It was your mother."

"You are a bastard. She did nothing to you."

"But you see son. I may have been hard on her. But it was you that abandoned her. After you emancipated yourself and left she was never the same. You are the one to cause her to drink."

"No. She told me she was going to leave you. She said if she couldn't find the strength I had to find a way out. A way to get away from you. So I did. She was happy for me. It was the only way. She came to my place all the time in tears over something you did. You were horrible dad."

"I did what was necessary to take care of my family."

"That's a laugh. You did nothing but belittle me. Tell me I was never good enough. Then when I got hurt and lost my chances to play ball you practically disowned me. Then you cheated on mom with her best friend. You were nothing bud a bad guy."

"You watch your mouth you little-"

"No. Dad. I think it's time for you to leave. You've done enough damage. Now get out." Dan made a move to push Nathan but he ducked out of the way cause Dan to fall on his face. "You are nothing but a pathetic old man. Go Dan. Leave now and stay away from me and stay away from Haley." Dan got and stormed out. Nathan stood staring at the door. Haley's breath was heavy. She felt a tear fall from her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Was it because of the pain that was so clear in her boyfriends face? Was it because no one should have to have a relationship with their parents like that? Was it for the story she just heard about his mom? She didn't know. But she felt responsible for him hurting now.

"Nathan?" She spoke so quiet that he almost didn't hear her. He turned around to face her. His face softened at the sight he saw.

"Are you ok?" He said as he rushed over to her. He put a hand on each side of her face and gently rubbed away the tears he saw with the pads of his thumbs. "Baby don't cry. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him in here."

"How could you have known. I never told you about my past." He pulled her to him and place a kiss on the top of her head. "It's ok. It's all ok now Hales. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. There's hardly and pain." She looked up into his eyes. "Nathan…what….what was that about?"

"I haven't spoken to my dad in years. Not sense…sense I my mom killed herself. She…wanted a way out. A way to escape from him. She left me a note saying that she wasn't strong enough to divorce him. She was afraid of what he might do. She said it was the only way." Tears were now coming from his eyes.

"Shhh. Nathan it's ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. What can I do."

"You can sing for me."

"What? Nathan I cant-"

"Please. It will make me feel better."

"There's no music."

"Please Hales. For me."

"Um…ok." She laid back in her bed and pulled him with her. He layed his head on her chest. She started to hum first. It was soft and some how Nathan found it to be so soothing.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,oh  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise, oh  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

She finished the song and gently stroked his hair. She knew in that moment that she would live the rest of her life trying to make this man happy. He was the one. They were meant to be together. Nathan lifted his head and leaned towards her. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with as much love as he could give. She responded right away. After a few minutes of passioned filled kisses he pulled away and looked in her eyes.

" I could love you forever." He said and leaned into kiss her one more time.

"So could I." She said with her eyes closed and her hand running through his hair. She opened her eyes and saw the most serious look she had ever seen grace his features. "What?"

"You're my family now Hales. The only true thing I have. I don't want to lose you."

"You wont. Nathan what's going through that head of yours."

"I saw my grandma. I told her that…she didn't have to worry about me anymore. That I'll be fine. Because I have someone who will look out for me. Protect me. I told her I was going to marry you someday."

"Nathan…"

"Marry me."

"Stop it."

"I'm serious. Will you."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Yes would be good. Nathan we have only been together for a short time. We don't know each other yet."

"I don't care. I know what I feel. I know that when I am not around you I want to be. That I want to be the one protecting you. I want you to be by my side always and forever."

"I do too."

"Then I will say it again. I could love you forever."

"So could I."

"Then why forever start today?"

"Ok. Nathan I will marry you."

"Yes?"

"Yes." He wasted no time in capturing her lips. She put her hands on his face to deepen the kiss. God she loved this man. She knew there would be no regrets. No worries. This was the right thing to do. He was her true love. Always and forever.

A/N: Ok so I know this was a really short chapter. But I promise the next one will be long. I just wanted to get the whole hospital thing out of the way. This story is almost over. But not yet. Next the gang plan a trip and Nathan and Haley get married.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone. I know its been a really long time sense I wrote anything. Ive been crazy busy. But I am going to pick it back up. I want you all to know that I will be doing some rewriting on all three of my stories. I went through and read them and I am not sure I liked how it all went. So I am going to do it again. If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to send them to me. Thank you all so much.

-Bethany


	26. Take All Of Me

Chapter 25: Take All of Me

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it charaters.

Haley was asleep in the passanger seat of the car as Nathan pulled up to their apartment building. He looked over at her and swore that she had come straight from heaven. He hated to wake her but they were home and he knew she needed to get to bed.

"Hey Angel. Wake up sweetheart." He lightly stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Mmmm. Hey handsome." She said opening her eyes and looking at him. Had it really only been 24 hours sense he asked her to marry him? "Fiance." She winked at him.

"I think I could get use to that. But you know what I'd like even more?" He gave her a mischievious smirk.

"What's that?"

"Husband."

"Mmmm." She moaned a little and leaned over to kiss him. It hurt to move that way, but she ignored it. "I love you. You know that?"

"I had my suspitions." He gave her one more quick kiss. "Ok Mrs. Scott, We should get you up to bed." He got out and went around to her side of the car. He helped her out before swinging her up into his arms. He carried her all the way to his loft. After he put her to bed she fell asleep almost right away. He gave her a soft kiss on top of her head. After he shut her door as to not disturb her he busied himself with getting his place cleaned up. He was throwing out the newspaper when something caught his eyes. It was an add for a jewelry store. He was so caught up with Haley that he forgot that even though he asked her to marry him, she didnt have a ring. He looked at his watch and figured that Haley would probably be sleeping for a while. He grabbed his phone and started to dial Lucas, but than he got an idea. He dialed a new number and pressed the phone to his ear.

_Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?" A groggy female voice answered.

"'Peyton? Hey it's Nathan."

"Nathan? What's wrong? Is Haley ok?"

"Yeah, shes fine. Actually I was wondering if you wouldnt mind coming over and sitting with her. I have something I need to do."

"Yeah of corse. But why not Lucas?" She was surprised that he called her for something like this. She and Haley still havent talked. She looked over to see Jake asleep on her floor. He had come by last night worried about Haley. He had had a few to many drinks and she made him stay there.

"I just think that this is whats best. So will you come over?" He was still upset with her but he knew he couldnt push it.

"Yeah! Give me like 10 minutes to get ready and I'll be right over." She jumped out of bed and rushed over to her dresser.

"Sure. That's fine. I'll see ya." He hung up and went to check on Haley. He went back out to the add he had see earlier and wrote down the address. Than another idea came to his head. His day just got a lot busier. There was a knock at his door and he went to answer it.

"Hey!" Peyton said as she walked in.

"Hi. She's sleeping right now. But if she wakes up she needs someone here to help her stand up." He walked over and grabbed a small bottle. "When she wakes up, make sure she takes one of these. It's and antibiotic. It will help fight off any infections. Also she'll need her pain meds."

"Ok. I can do that. I'm still confused aswhy you think that I was the best person for this." She took the bottle from him.

"I think that you two need to talk. She needs you Peyton. She has me and that makes her happy. But I can still see the sadness in her eyes from not having you and Jake in her life." Peyton looked at him and realized how selfish she had been this whole time. How much of an idiot she was. "Speaking of Jake. Do you know where I can find him? I need to talk to him."

"Oh...um. Yeah he showed up at my house last night drunk. He passed out on my floor. You can just walk right in. What are you up to?" She eyes him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm just trying to give Haley the life she wants. She cant fix things right now. I am just helping her do what she cant. That's why I called you. When she wakes up. You two will have no choice but to talk." Nathan grabbed his coat and headed out. It was now October and New York was starting to get cold.

"Hey Nate. I just want to thank you for taking care of her. You did what I should have and...thank you."

"I wouldnt change a thing Peyton. I love her." And with that he walked out. Peyton looked around. At least Haley was safe here. She was getting what she needed. Nathan wasnt the bad guy Peyton origanly thought he was. She guessed she only thought that because he was the other man. But now that she had time to think about it, Jake and Haley were over before Nathan came along. They just didnt know it themselves. The thought of Jake brough a knot to her stomach. Not just because of her feelings for him. But because his words rang in her ears. He didnt want to hurt Haley. He said he still loved her last night. Peyton didnt know what she was suppose to do in this kind of situation. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a door open.

"Peyton? What are you doing here?" Haley was confused. She wanted to run to Peyton and hug her. But Peyton haddent called to check on her or even say hi and that made Haley's eyes prickle with unshed tears.

"Hey Haley-bop." Peyton was nervous. She had to tell Haley the truth as to why she didnt call. Both reasons actually."Haley...I am so sorry. I shouldnt have-"

"Where's Nathan?" Haley needed him. She felt like she was about to crumble into tears and right now Peyton was not the one who she wanted to see her that way.

"I understand you don't want me here. Nathan left. He thought we should talk." Haley couldnt catch her breath. Seeing Peyton made all the pain of what she did flood back. Tears trickled from her eyes. She wiped them away as fast as she could.

"Haley, I'm so sorry." Peyton rushed over and pulled Haley into a hug. That did it. Haley clung to her and broke down."Haley, I was an idiot and I couldnt see straight."

"Peyton...why havent you called? I needed you. Where were you huh?" Haley felt angry now. This was her best friend and with what happened to her Peyton should have been there. "Lucas was there. He comes by everyday to see how I am doing. Nathan hardly leaves my side. Hell even Brooke at least call everyday."

"Haley I have something to tell you. I need you to hear me out. Please?" Haley looked at her for a moment before walking over to the table and sitting down. "Ok...when you were hurt...I was there. I was there Hales. But than Jake freaked out and I took him outside. But it seemed that he didnt want me there and he was your boyfriend so I left. I told Lucas to call me with any news. I know that I was being stupid. I should have stayed. I was worried about. But I was scared." She paused to swallow the lump forming in her throat. She looked at Haley and couldnt tell if she was mad or upset. "I was scared Hales, because I did something I shouldnt do. It goes against the best friend code. I-" She swallowed again. "I fell in love with Jake...Haley."

"Y-you fell in love with my boyfriend?" Haley could feel the hurt and anger build up.

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah! But he wasnt at the time Peyton. He was my boyfriend. You wanted MY boyfriend. You were my best friend." Peyton noticed her use the word were not are.

"Haley I'm sorry. But you didnt want him. He deserves to be with someone who loves him." SMACK.

"You lied to me. You left me alone when I needed you most. And for the iceing on the cake, you made a move on my boyfriend. I know what I did was wrong. But I will live with that. I know it wasnt right. I'm happy for Jake if he feels the same way. But you..."

"Haley I didnt make a move on him. I swear." Peyton was holding her face and tears were forming in her eyes. "I wouldnt hurt you like that."

"Well it hurts just the same. I might have been able to forgive you for Jake. In time. But I cant forgive you for turning your back on me and making me think that EVERYthing was my fault."

"I was just doing what Brooke told me to do."

"WHAT?"

"Brooke asked me to pretend to still be mad at you so that you would go stay with Nathan. She wanted you two to grow closer. I agreed with her." Peyton thought that Haley would understand this at least.

"Get out!" Haley was speaking calmly now. She felt numb.

"I can't. You can't be alone."

"I don't care. I'll call Lucas to come over. Get out!" Haley turned away from her.

"I can't do that." Haley walked over to the door and looked back at Peyton.

"Peyton, please leave before I say something I'll regret." She looked out the door than back at her. Peyton looked down than sighed in defeat. She walked over to the door.

"Just...please call Lucas. I don't want you to be alone." And she walked out. Haley stood there for a moment staring into space before slowly shuting the door. She numbly walked over to the couch and sat. It took her a minute to digest what just happened. But when it sank in she started to shake. It started as just a tremble but worked into tremmers. She heard a strange noise and was confused before she realized it was her own sobs. She wasnt crying because she still had feelings for Jake. She felt betrayed and discarded. She didnt bother calling Lucas. She just laid down and let the pain wash over her.

Nathan walked into the apartment and looked around. The place was a mess. It looked like no one had been her in a while. He headed over to one of the two rooms he saw and found Jake sitting against the bed. At least he was awake.

"Uh...hey." Jake looked up at Nathan in shock.

"Can I help you?" He didnt mean to sound bitter. But this was the man who turned his world upside down.

"I just came by to talk to you." Jake shook his head and laughed. "Look man, I know I am the last person you want to see. But I'm not here for me. I'm here for Haley." Jake sighed than nodded his head. He got up and walked past Nathan to the living area. Nathan followed him and they both took a seat.

"You wanted to talk so talk."

"Ok...here's the thing. Haley feels misserible. I know she hurt you and that you probably want nothing to do with her. But I can see how much it kills her that she hurt you."

"I dont blame her. Haley would never hurt anyone intentionaly. You cant help who you care for."

"well do you think you can tell her that?"

"I did. She knows I dont blame her. But I guess...(_sigh)_...I do have something to say to her. I am just as guilty as she is."

"Look man...Haley cares about you. I know she does. And I didnt mean to inflict pain either. I know this is hard to hear. But I was in love with her the second I saw her. I couldnt help it anymore than you could help what you felt for Peyton. But if it makes you feel any better...I promise that I will spend everyday of the rest of my life taking care of her." Nathan wanted to help this guy. He never felt any ill feelings toward him. He actually felt terrible for the guy.

"You know it's strange...but that does make me feel better. I'm glad that she is happy and that she wont be alone. I'm afraid once she knows what happened with Peyton and I she will need you more than anything." Jake couldnt help the sting that formed in his eyes.

"I'll be there." They fell into an awkward silence. Nathan looked at his watch and knew he had to be going. "I need to go. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah! Give her a hug for me will ya?"

"Sure. I'll do that." Nathan held out his hand. Jake took it and the two came to an unspoken understanding. Nathan walked out feeling slightly as he was leaving the building he bumped into Peyton who was crying. "Peyton? What happened?"

"I told her the truth. I...she didnt take it well."

"Is she ok?" He was growing more concerned by the minute.

"I dont think so. You better go home Nathan. I told her to call Lucas over. But I dont think she will." He didnt need any her to say anything more. He took off running. When he got to his building he ran all the way to his apartment. Bursting through the door he could see her on the couch in tears. She looked up at him and his heart broke. He saw a whole new pain there. She got up and they both rushed to each other. She crashed into his arms.

"Shhhh. Baby it's ok. It's ok." She clung to him. "I'm here baby. I'm right here."

"I love you. I love you so much." That was not what he was expecting to hear.

"I love you too. What's going on Haley?"

"I just need you. I feel so lost right now and you are the only thing that I can hold on to." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her even tighter.

"I'll always be here Hales. Always and forever. Are you ok?" He pulled her away to look at her.

"I'm ok. I was in shock. Peyton told me she Jake are kind of together. It took me by surprise and I felt betrayed by my best friend. But I think I'm ok now. The second I saw you it all just faded away." She caressed his face in her hand.

"Haley..." He took both her hands in his and looked at her. "Last night I asked you to marry me. I mean that with all of my heart. I want you to be my wife. But if you need more time-"

"No!" She said before leaning in to kiss him. "I want to marry you Nathan."

"Than I have somthing for you. But first I have something to tell you." He looked at her and waited for her to nod. "I went to see Jake today."

"Why would you do that?" She looked confused now.

"Because I knew you wouldnt. Just like I knew you wouldnt call Peyton so I did. I can see the sadness in your eyes when ever either of them are mentioned. I couldnt stand it. I dont want only part of your happiness. I want all of it. So I did what I knew you couldnt." He brought one of her hands to his lips and places a kiss on her knuckles.

"Nathan...I dont know what to say." She never felt more love for someone in her whole lifetime than she did for this man right now.

"Before I went to see Jake...I made a little pit stop." His face suddenly changed. He looked excited. He took something out of his pocket and knelt down in front of her. She gasped. "I know I asked you this last night. But I wanted to do this the right way." He opened a small velver box to show a beautiful diamond ring. "I know this is quick and we havent known each other long. I know we still have a lot to learn about one another. But when I look at you I can see a future far better for me than one without you in it. When you touch me, my heart races but I feel a stillness. You make me believe that this world isnt as bad as it once seemed. I love you. I'm in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I'm asking you once again...Will you marry me?" Haley felt a tear slide down her face.

"Oh Nathan." She closed her eyes and chuckled. She opened them again. "Yes. I will marry you. I dont want anything more." He slid the ring onto her finger, before standing up and crashing their lips together. "You know you are incerdibly sexy when you talk like that." She said against his lips. She ran her hands up and down his chest.

"You are incrediibly sexy all the time." Their kisses started to heat up.

"Take me to the bedroom Nathan." He looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Nathan, I love you. Stop questioning me and take me to the bedroom." She started to remove his shirt. Nathan wasted no time picking her up and rushing to their bed. That night Nathan got to feel what it was like to make love. And that's exactly what it was. It wasnt just sex. They made love. They felt love in every touch in every motion. And as Haley lie asleep in his arms. He could feel the love with every breath he took.


	27. You've Got A Way With Me

Chapter 26: You've Got A Way With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it's charaters.

When Haley woke up the nxt morning, she had a tune running through her head. She jumped up and ran over to the guitar, her mom had sent her shortly after hearing what happened to her little girl. She picked it up and started to softly strum the strings. IT was a little out of tune but Haley had that fixed in no time. Slowly the song started to come to life. Words flowed from her like water.

_You've got a way with me_

_Somehow you got me to believe_

_In everything that I could be_

_I've gotta say, you've really got a way_

Nathan woke up to the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Haleys voice was enchanting. He listened to the words and it hit him. She was singing about him.

_You've got a way it seems_

_You gave me faith to find my dreams_

_You'll never know just what that means_

_Can't you see? You've got a way with me?_

She looked up as Nathan walked over to her. He sat down next to her and just listened. She smiled as she sang the words to him.

_It's in the way you want me_

_It's in the way you hold me_

_The way you show me just what loves made of_

_It's in the way we make love_

_You've got a way with words_

_You kept me smiling even when it hurts_

_There's no way to measure what your love is worth_

_I can't believe the way you get through to me_

Nathan was sure Haley was and angel. The sun was shining in through the window behind her causeing it to look like she had a halo above her.

_It's in the way you want me_

_It's in the way you hold me_

_The way you show me just what loves made of_

_It's in the way we make love_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Like no one before you_

_I love you just the way you are_

_It's in the way you want me_

_It's in the way you hold me_

_The way you show me just what loves made of_

_It's in the way we make love_

_It's just the way you are_

Haley finished the song and looked up at Nathan. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Her words had hit him hard. He had to swollow the lump in his throat. He couldnt believe that this was real. He had a woman who was not only perfect in everyway for him, but she also saw something in him worthy of her.

"I can't wait to make you my wife." He whispered. It seemed that that was all he could manage at the moment.

"I can't wait to make you my husband." She kissed him again before jumping back up and running to the kitchen.

"Where'd you go?" He looked after her.

"I have an idea. We're engaged now and I think it's time we let everyone know." She winked at him before reaching for the phone.

After Peyton had gotten home yesterday from seeing Haley, she told Jake she wanted to be alone. He didnt want to leave at first but he could see she didnt want to deal with anyone right now. She just layed down in bed and cried. She was angry that everyone was against her. She didnt understand how they could place all the blame on her. Sure it was wrong for her to fall in love with her friends boyfriend. But Haley wasnt innocent. She wasnt in love with Jake anymore. Infact Peyton thought that Haley never really loved Jake to begin with. But still here she was. Lucas was mad at her. Haley hated her. Why should she care than? Why not just forget them all and move on with Jake and never look back? She knew the answer. She loved Haley like a sister. She couldnt turn away from someone who has been her best friend sense childhood.

She was still in bed though the crying had stopped. She still wore her clothes from the day before. Her stomach was growling in protest from the lack of food in the last 24 hours.

_Ring. Ring._

Groaning she finally got up. Guess the real world was still out there.

_Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?" She answered a little harsher than she inteneded too. There wasnt any sound at first. But than she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Peyton?" The blood drained from Peytons face at the sound of the voice on the other end.

"Haley...h-hi."

"Hey. Listen...I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just really surprised and hurt. But-"

"Haley I know ok. I get it. I'm sorry for hurting you ok? You're my best friend. You know I would never hurt you intentionaly. Ok? I just couldnt help it. I can't help that I-"

"PEYTON!" Haley had to yell to get her to shut-up. "I know. I don't blame you. What I was going to say was, I love you Pey. I don't want to let some guy come between us. I want my best friend back." There was silence as Peyton took in what she just heard. New tears came to her eyes. But this time they were happy.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." They were both crying now. "Ok enough blubbering." Haley said laughing. "Listen. I was wondering if you'd come over tonight? I am trying to get everyone in one room. I have something I want to say to you all."

"Of corse Hales. What time do you want me over?"

"How does 7:30 sound?"

"I'll be there. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ok so I have a few more calls to make. But I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. See ya." Haley hung up and Peyton smiled to herself. She turned and took off into the bathroom to shower. She needed to see Jake.

Haley hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face. Things werent perfect yet. But they were getting there. Nathan had walked over to join her and was now staring at her with confusion.

"What are you up to Hales?"

"I told you. I think it's time everyone knew just how much I love you." She said reaching over and pinching his cheek.

"Not that I don't love this new found excitement of yours, but care to fill your fiance in on your plans?"

"I want to make dinner. Have everyone over and just hang out. It's been to long sense I got to see both my best friends in the same room. Plus my new ones."

"If it makes you happy than I'm happy." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm gonna go shower. You do your thing baby."

"K. I will." She smiled as she watched him walk away. Yeah, things were going to be ok.

"Hey Brooke? Have you seen my shirt anywhere? I need to get over to my editors. She wants to see the latest chapters." Brooke walked out of the bathroom. Toothbrush hanging from her mouth. Not the most attractive sight, but Brooke Davis could make anything look good.

"She?" Brooke didnt like the sound of that.

"Yeah. Lindsey Strouse. Why? Is there a problem?" She was jealous. It was cute to see her this way. She finished her teeth and walked out.

"No. No why would there be a problem? I mean...when your book is done, there's gonna be a lot of long nights, alone, together. No interuptions. Now why would that be a problem?" She started to bang things around. Lucas laughed at his girlfriend. "Why are you laughing? I don't think this is so funny."

"You're jealous." Lucas crossed his arms across his chest.

"WHAT? No! Don't be rediculous. I don't get jealous."

"Yes you are. You're jealous that my editor is a girl."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She walked past him and he grabbed hold of her hands.

"Brooke Davis, you are jealous and you have no reason to be."

"Fine. Maybe a little. I'm just not use to this whole being in love thing." She pouted.

"This whole in love thing is the reason you have nothing to be jealous about. I only have eyes for you Brooke. No one could even compair. No one could even come close." He tap her nose with his finger.

"Really?" She was still pouting. But he could see he was getting through to her.

"Cross my heart. I love YOU. Pretty girl."

"Ok, good. Because I love you lucas. It's all so new to me. And I'm scared of what it could mean. I don't want to get hurt."

"I will never let that happen. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see." He kissed her on the head. "Now...how about that shirt?"

"It's in my closet." She caved into him. Damn those brooding eyes of his.

"Thank you." He walked away to get dressed.

_Ring. Ring. _

"Hello? Brooke Davis here."

"Hey boss."

"Haley! How are you?" Brooke was so glad she had met Haley James. Ever sense the girl came into her life everything had changed. But Brooke never felt happier.

"I'm actually doing really great. How are you and Lucas?"

"We are perfect." Speaking the words made Brooke realize just how true they were.

"Aww. I so happy for you guys. Is he there right now?"

"Yeah he is. He's getting ready for a meetting with his editor. Why? What's up?"

"I wanted to invite you guys over for dinner tonight. Will you come?"

"I'd love too. Let me just ask Luke." She put the phone to her chest and turned to look at Lucas. "Haley wants us to come over tonight. What do you think?"

"Yeah! Sounds good. What time?" He asked while buttoning up his shirt.

"What time should we be there?"

"Oh, around 7:30. Is that ok?"

"That's great. We'll be there."

"Wonderful. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Hales."

"Did she say why she wanted us over?"

"No. Just wanted us to come over for dinner. You look hot." Brooke looked over Lucas in his light blue button up and khaki slacks. He could pull anything off.

"Well thank you. You...look...beautiful." He kissed her and than turned to pick up his case, "I need to get going. I'll be back in about two hours. I'll see you than?"

"Yeah! I should really go into the office today. They probably think I've died or something." She smiled her breath taking smile.

"Ok. I love you." He kissed her head.

"I love you too." She waved at him as he walked out. "I love you lucas Roe."

After Haley made all her phone calls, she noticed that Nathan was still in the shower. Decideing that she could use one herself. She walked in and quickly stripped down her clothes. Trying not to make a sound. She opened the door and slide her arms around his waist.

"Mmmm. I missed you." He said grabbing her hands and pulling her around to stand in front of him.

"I missed you too." She kissed him with hungry lips. "You are to sexy for your own good."

"That's funny. I was just thinking the same thing. I really am." She gasp and smacked him on the chest.

"Cocky much?"

"Of corse. But I gotta say...You have a serious ass Haley James." She laughed and pulled him down to meet her lips. They made love with all the passion they had pent up from the night before. After the got out and dried off Haley filled Nathan in on what was going to tonight and who all was coming. As they were talking Haley noticed what the date was and squilled. Nathan jumped thinking something was wrong. He was at her side in an instant.

"What? What is it?"

"It's almost Holloween. We have to have a party."

"God Haley. You scared me to death."

"Awww. I'm sorry baby." She kissed him. "Is that better?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should kiss me again. Just to be sure." She did as she was told.

"How bout now?"

"Almost." They kissed again and Haley giggled into his lips. "There! All better."

"Good. So can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Have a Halloween party? Please? Please, please, please?" She put her hands together and did a little childish hop.

"Now how can I say no to that. Honestly Hales. You've got me wrapped around the little finger of yours."

"YAY! You are the best boyfriend EVER." She hugged him really tight.

"Dont you mean best Fiance ever?"

"You're right. How could I ever had made such a mistake?"

"It's ok. I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes my darling." She winked at him.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"It helps that you're hot."

"Geez. Is that all you keep me around for?"

"Oh no! You're good for other things too. Like reaching things on high shelves."

"Oh I feel so used." He put a hand to his heart faking hurt. "I guess if I'm gonna be used I should be thankful it's by Haley James."

"Oh you're good. I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"There are a million reasons why I love you."

"Now how am I suppose to keep you out of that bedroom of ours when you go and say things like that?" She grabbed his hand and lead him back to their bed. Ready for round two.

Peyton was standing outside of Lucas' apartment. She was so nervous that she had yet to bring herself to knock. She was about to just turn around and leave, when the door swung open.

"Peyton? What are you doing her?" Jake was standing in the doorway shirtless. Peyton had to remember how to breath.

"I...I wanted to see you. I needed to tell you something."

"Well, come in. Please." He steped to the side to let her pass before shuting the door behind her. "What's going on Peyton?" She didnt say anything. She just grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him. He was to shocked to react at first. But soon he was kissing her back. She was the first to break away.

"I love you. I know that with everything that's happened that you probably dont feel the same yet. But I needed to tell you. I fell in love with you that night of your birthday. I can't stop thinking about you and I want to be your girlfriend. I told Haley and she was upset at first. But now she's ok with it. So I just thought that-"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. You cant just come here, kiss me and tell me you want to be my girlfriend." She swallowed hard. Her heart dropped. "Cause I just might say yes." He smiled at her before grabbing her face and kissing her. They walked backward til they hit the couch and fell back onto it. Finally Jake could show Peyton all the pent up feelings he's tried to keep buried. But now there was no fighting it anymore. He wanted to be with her. He couldnt help but think that maybe things would turn out ok after all.


End file.
